


One Night Stand

by RoseTheDemonWolf14



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fuck Or Die, I'm Bad At Summaries, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Massage, blowjob, shameless self insert character, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 78,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheDemonWolf14/pseuds/RoseTheDemonWolf14
Summary: Taking Place during Season 3 Episode 1 "Eye for an Eye" Danny and Vlad are poisoned by the self-proclaimed Play Boy Ghost where they need to have sex or else the toxin will kill them. Afterwards, the two keep meeting up with with each other with attempts to about the incident to only end up in bed every time.(The Rape/Non-Con is just for the first chapter, every other chapter is consensual.)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 48
Kudos: 176





	1. Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to make this warning really quick, In this chapter, it is non-consensual do to the fact that both Vlad and Danny were poisoned and were force to fuck against there wills. Danny being the most vocal. I swear to every God in every religion That this the only chapter with rape/non-con elements, Every other chapter is consensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to make this warning really quick, In this chapter, it is non-consensual do to the fact that both Vlad and Danny were poisoned and were force to fuck against there wills. Danny being the most vocal. I swear to every God in every religion That this the only chapter with rape/non-con elements, Every other chapter is consensual.

"Thank you for revealing more to us than just your moles, Mr. Masters.” The reporter said with a smile.  
“No, No, No, thank you, Dear Lady. And remember to vote for Citizen Vlad, Although i’m sure you will.” Vlad gave a small chuckle. “And by the way, those are beauty marks.” Vlad said to explain the moles.  
“That’s debatable.” The reporter joked and left soon after that comment.  
Vlad gave her a small glare as she walked away. Vlad began to walk away when suddenly he felt something grab his leg. He turned to see what had grabbed him to only realize he had become invisible and fell through the floor. Vlad had felt someone pull him down and he was in the boiler room of City Hall and was thrown onto some pipes. Effectively destroying some pipes. Vlad knew who this was right away. He looked up to see Danny who was still floating.  
“Why, Daniel,” Vlad stood up. “Come to wish your old Uncle Vlad good luck, have you?” Asked Vlad with a venomous grin.  
“Save it, Plasmius. Whatever you’re up to, It ends now.” Shouted Danny.  
“Oh, I assure you, my boy, it is only the beginning.” A black hoop surrounded Vlad and extended from his waist and passed over his body, transformed into Plasmius.  
Vlad flew up and Danny, startled at first, but he calmed down quickly and took charge and flipped over and kicked Vlad upwards and Vlad crashed through the ceiling of the Boiler room and two stories of City Hall and finally outside.

Danny saw the damage he had done was in awe. “Wow. Looks like Vlad’s a little rusty.” Danny grinned and was ready to take flight. “Which is all the invitation I need.”  
Danny flew up to find Vlad outside. He heard Vlad’s Ecto-Rays and flew away from Vlad’s attack.  
“Ho-Hum. Is that it?” Asked Danny in a joking manner. “You forgot to take your supplements. Have a dose of Vitamin Me!” Shouted Danny as he flew to Vlad, ready to attack. Vlad formed a small Ecto-Ray disk and flung it at Danny. Danny dodged it quickly. Danny then quickly punched Vlad in the jaw and kicked him In the chest, causing Vlad to fall into a building. Danny flew down to Vlad and chuckled.  
“You’ve lost your edge.” Danny taunted as Vlad stood up and folded his arms. “Why don’t you go back to Wisconsin and look for it? In other words, get out of my town!” Danny said loudly as he was back in his fighting stance in the air.  
“Fool, do you really think I’m this weak?” Vlad asked with frustration in his voice. “I’m more powerful than you’ll ever know, And even now, My power increases. Look!” Vlad turned his head to show the line of people ready to vote.

Unbeknownst to Vlad and Danny, someone was watching from afar. A young woman in a black bodysuit with a small, round, fluffy tail at her tush with black bunny ears, black high-heel shoes and a bow tie. She was Enjoying the show that the two Halfas gave. She turned around to see a man who was near death. He looked up at the woman and held his hand out.  
“Pl-Please…” The man whispered.  
The woman sighed, She was quite bored with him. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. The man felt the last on his energy leave his body and the woman swallowed what was left of life in the man. She licked her lips and walked towards the window and watched as Vlad was about to win by cheating to become mayor. The woman sighed and was now frustrated. It was clear who the victor in this battle was now. The show was over for the woman, sad, she was loving it. But she turned around and saw the man’s lifeless body. She snapped her fingers and a small black bunny appeared and she pointed to the man. The bunny knew what she wanted him to do and the bunny leaped onto the bed and began to the corpse. The woman walked out of the room and saw the other bodies being devoured by other black bunnies. She walked over the bodies. Before she left the building she saw her bunny army and saw they had all grown in size. Not large enough to tower over someone, but could definitely still hurt somebody or cause damage at least. She smiled at her bunnies. A bunny leaped over to her and she gave the bunny a kiss on the forehead.  
“My sweet little Angel.” The woman said softly. “I just saw the most amazing show. Two humans who became ghosts were fighting. And one of them is about to become the mayor.” The woman sighed with a blush forming on her face. “Too bad that they had to-....” The woman looked down to see another woman breathing. “Give me a sec.” The woman said and she bent down to the clearly dying woman. The woman gave her a kiss, effectively killing her. “You know, This gives me an idea.” The woman said, and she turned over to her army. “I know an even better show. But my sweet little babies, Mommy needs help. If anyone’s still hungry can stay here, But if anyone wants to help Mommy please come with me.” 

Before Vlad’s duplicates could possess anyone, An army of Black Bunnies had appeared and pushed the duplicates away. Everyone looked up and saw large bunnies had appeared and began to scream. Jack on the other hand, Who was here to vote for Vlad, realized an army of ghost bunnies had appeared.  
“GHOST RABBITS!” Jack yelled.  
Meanwhile Danny began to laugh while Vlad was simply confused by the sudden attack of Bunnies. Vlad shook his head and looked at Jack who was on cell phone, calling Maddie, while grabbing some sort of weapon against the Bunny army. Vlad shook his head and growled. He turned his head to the laughing boy. Danny held his stomach and continued to laugh due to the sheer absurdity of the sudden situation. Vlad growled and formed an Ecto-Ray and threw it at Danny. Danny was struck in the stomach and into the building under him. Vlad flew down to Danny and picked him up by the caller of his suit. Danny yelped and started to kick his feet, while trying to pry Vlad’s off.  
“Put me down!” Demanded Danny, still struggling with Vlad’s grip. “And What did you do?” Asked Danny.  
“What did I do? I have no idea where those Bunnies came from!” Vlad answered.

The woman saw as her bunnies were attacking Vlad’s clones and Jack, Who turned out to be an excellent fight by human standards. She saw some of her bunnies trying to chase humans. She shook her head. But she knew her bunnies would come back. She saw the fight between Vlad and Danny commence, once Danny finally pried of Vlad’s hands. She smiled, No, Smirked so devilishly. She looked down at her feet to see a much smaller bunny holding a pouch in its mouth. She grabbed the pouch and gave the Bunny a head pat. She opened the pouch and saw the red-pink powder she loved to use so much. She licked her lips. She thanked her little bunny and jumped off of the building.  
“My Oh, My…. This will be interesting.” The woman grinned and looked at the powder again.  
One of her bunnies sneaked up behind her, She felt a bump and The Woman saw her bunny. She kissed its forehead, She then used her head to gesture Danny and Vlad, who were still fighting midair.  
“Grab them, My sweet little Angel Baby.” The woman demanded.  
Her bunny nodded and began to leap. She saw the rest of her bunnies had come forth, not wishing to chase more humans or deal with Jack, The woman nodded her head.  
“Find me that cave I was hoping to use.” The woman demanded. “And, I would like some help. Can you guys do that for Mommy?” The woman asked.

Vlad had fallen down into City Hall again. He held his chest and Danny had flown down to Vlad, Ready to fight once more. Vlad took a deep breath, He duplicated himself and his duplicate appeared behind Danny and punched, square in the back. Danny fell forward, Right at Vlad’s feet. Danny began to rub his now bruised back and gave Vlad a glare. Vlad smirked, He grabbed Danny by the hair, Danny began thrashing around, Wanting Vlad to let go of his Snow White locks. Vlad chuckled, He threw Danny across the room, Landing in some boxes. Danny slowly stood up, He began to pant a bit. He was used to this kind of Abuse but it doesn’t mean he never liked it. Danny Inhaled and exhaled. Danny let out his Ghostly Wail. Vlad put up a force field and tried to keep his feet and legs from giving out. Danny, Finally tired of his wail, Fell to his knees. Vlad fell to his knees as well, They both began to pant, Tired from the fighting and frustrated they both just wanted the other to lose already! Vlad stood slowly as Danny did the same but with a wobble. Before either could charge at the other a Black Bunny broke through the window. Both Vlad and Danny covered their heads from the shards of glass.  
“What the Hell!” Yelled Danny.  
The bunny shook its head and it’s mouth began to change shape. Its mouth became wide and showed its much sharper than normal teeth while its eyes became glowing red. With its sudden wide mouth, it looked like it had grinned. Vlad took a few steps back. Unbeknownst to Vlad, another bunny had appeared behind him. Vlad had bumped into the bunny and the two bunnies nodded at one another. 

Meanwhile, The woman had looked at her cave. It was clean and her bunnies made sure there were no wild animals or people in the cave. A small black bunny appeared on her shoulder, which accidentally gave her a small fright.  
“AH! Oh, I’m sorry My sweet Baby, Mommy didn’t expect you back so soon.” The woman apologized and kissed her bunny. “Did your brothers do as they were told?” Asked the woman. The bunny nodded. “Perfect! With this, I can have more energy!” Exclaimed the woman. “Now, Can you do one more favor for Mommy?” Asked the woman.

Vlad and Danny were pushed out of City Hall by the bunnies and both had fallen onto their backs. They both winced in pain and slowly stood up. Before they could attack the sudden demonic bunnies a smaller bunny had appeared by Danny’s feet. The two much larger bunnies knew what this meant and nodded to the little one. The large bunnies' faces had returned to normal and leaped away.  
“VLAD,” Yelled Danny, “You better have an explanation for this!” Yelled Danny.  
“Daniel, I swear to you, I have no idea what’s going on!” Answered Vlad.  
“Well, These satanic Easter Bunnies are-“ Danny was cut off when a bright light appeared above them.  
“DO NOT CALL MY CHILDREN SATANIC!” Yelled the bright light.  
Vlad and Danny covered their eyes while the small bunny had leaped to the bright light. Once the light calmed down Danny and Vlad looked to see it was a woman who was in a playboy outfit. Her hair was a light brunette that was in a bun while her bangs, much longer, were shown to have oval hairline. Her skin was pale but very fair, Her lips, full and pink with some shine, Her eyes were chocolate brown, Her body was that of an hour glass that everyone would want to desire. In short, A very attractive young woman who had dressed for an apparent Play Boy magazine. She put her hands on her heart shaped hips. Danny blushed by the young woman and Vlad was admittedly smitten by her. However, Danny’s breath showed blue while Vlad’s was red. They knew what this meant, She was a ghost.  
“Were you the one who caused these bunnies to show up?” Asked Vlad as he pointed to the small bunny by her feet.  
The woman picked up her small bunny and kissed it on the forehead.  
“Was it obvious?” Asked the woman.  
“Who are you?” Asked Danny.  
“I am the Play Boy ghost!” Yelled the woman. “But you can just call me Bunnie.” Answered Bunnie.  
“Of course.” Whispered Danny. “Let me guess, You want to take over Amity Park or terrorize the people of Amity Park to get energy.” Danny questioned, mockingly.  
“Smart boy, But that’s not why I’m here specifically..” Answered Bunnie.  
“Why are you here then?” Asked Vlad.  
“Well, I saw you two fight, Amazing fight by the way, But the fight ended so quickly that I wanted more.” Answered Bunnie.  
“Are you saying you want us to keep fighting?” Asked Vlad.  
“Both yes and no.” Answered Bunnie. She lifted up her hand and her nails became black. Her skin became grey, her hair now black, her eyes now just as red as Vlad’s, Her jaw unhinged to reveal much sharper fangs.  
Danny and Vlad both took steps back. Vlad and Danny looked at one another, believing that Bunnie meant she wanted a fight herself. Bunnie lunged her into Danny’s chest, Causing Danny to fall on his back. Danny held his chest and looked up at Bunnie. Bunnie snapped her at head Vlad and ran towards him on all fours. Vlad held up a force field. Bunnie jumped off the field. She hissed at Vlad, she crouched and hissed some more. She snapped her fingers. Danny stood up slowly and a large black bunny appeared. Danny gasped and took some steps back. The bunny showed it’s most demonic form and charged at Danny. Bunnie, Proud of her bunny, leaped over to Vlad and kept trying to break his field. Vlad fell to his knees to give some more ground to cover himself. Bunnie, now frustrated, did not plan for this. She snapped her fingers once more and the small bunny appeared next to Vlad, behind his force field.  
“Get him!” Demanded Bunnie. The small bunny leaped onto Vlad’s shoulders and bit his ear.  
Vlad let out an audible sound of pain and dropped the field. The bunny leaped off Vlad’s shoulders and went to Bunnie. Bunnie picked up her bunny and petted its forehead. The small Bunny disappeared and leaped to Vlad. Vlad fell to the ground while Bunnie was on top of him. She grabbed her small pouch that she had connected to her waist. Two large bunnies appeared and held Vlad by his wrists.  
“Thank You! Mommy appreciates it.” Bunnie said. She opened the pouch and grabbed a handful of the pinkish-red powder.  
Vlad struggled to get free from the bunnies grip. Bunnie grabbed Vlad’s collar and lifted him up, slightly. She blew the powder in Vlad’s face and Vlad began to cough. She let go of Vlad’s collar. Vlad fell to his knees and tried to cough up the powder.  
“Sorry, once that’s in your system, it’s not leaving.” Explained Bunnie.  
“Wh-What was it?” Asked Vlad as he coughed up some more.  
Before Bunnie could explain there was a squeak. She snapped her head and saw that Danny had put up a good fight. Two of her bunnies were on the ground and Danny was ready to fight more.  
“MY CHILDREN!” Bunnie yelled and leaped over to her fallen Bunnies.  
Bunnie grabbed Danny by his arms and threw him right into Vlad. Both Vlad and Danny fell. Danny started to rub his head while Vlad was trying to compromise on what had just happened. Meanwhile, Bunnie looked at her bunnies, checking for injuries that would require them to leave. They seemed fine, However they did limp. Bunnie snapped her head towards Vlad and Danny.  
“HOW DARE YOU!” Screamed Bunnie. “Don’t worry sweethearts, Mommy will make sure you’re safe.” Bunnie said. She snapped her fingers and her two hurt bunnies disappeared.  
Danny and Vlad both stood up and Bunnie started to walk slowly to them. A car horn was heard and everyone looked to see it was the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. Jack was driving while Maddie was on her cell phone.  
“Find Danny and get somewhere safe Jazz…. I don’t care if he’s with his friends, find him and his friends and get somewhere safe……. It’s because three more ghosts appeared sweetheart….. Yes ther-” Jazz ended the call and Maddie looked at her phone in disbelief. Maddie shook her head. Jack was about ready to press some buttons, however Bunnie’s Patience was wearing thin. The vehicle stopped in front of them and Bunnie grabbed the fender and threw the vehicle midair.  
“MOM! DAD!” Danny screamed and flew up.  
“MADDIE!” Vlad yelled and flew up as well.  
As Jack and Maddie screamed the vehicle stopped flying into the ground. Jack saw the Ghost boy was holding it up by the fendor, clearly having difficulty holding it. Vlad on the other hand was holding it up from the back.  
“Put it down slowly Daniel!” Demanded Vlad.  
Danny nodded his head, ready to put down the vehicle. Bunnie watched in awe. She was sure these two were enemies, and yet here they are trying to save two humans from getting killed. Vlad and Danny slowly put the vehicle onto the ground and Vlad opened the passenger door and grabbed Maddie by the forearm and Danny phased through the window and grabbed Jack by the collar. They both got Jack and Maddie out of the car.  
“You two need to get out of here!” Shouted Danny.  
“GHOST BOY! We meet again-'' Jack was cut off when Bunnie kicked the vehicle into a building.  
Danny and Vlad gasped and looked at Jack and Maddie who were just surprised that a ghost was even able to kick the car.  
“You two don’t these guys get killed do you? If you don’t want that, follow me!” Bunnie demanded and she flew up and leaped onto buildings.  
Not wanting to see loved ones get hurt Danny and Vlad nodded at one another. As a small form of truce. Vlad and Danny flew up, hoping to catch up to Bunnie soon. Meanwhile Jack cried at his car and Maddie was just thankful they weren’t hurt. 

Vlad and Danny followed Bunnie all the way into a forest. Bunnie hid in some trees while Vlad and Danny had trouble looking for her. Bunnie watched as those two flew around, Still trying to find her. She chuckled and snapped her fingers. Her small bunny appeared on her thigh.  
“Is everything ready for my show?” Asked Bunnie. Her bunny nodded. “Perfect! Now, All I need to do is get the other ghost-human to take the powder, and I’ll have myself a show!” Bunnie Chuckled.  
Meanwhile Vlad and Danny were still trying to find Bunnie. Vlad felt his heartbeat rise a bit. Thinking it’s nothing but stress he finds a branch to sit on for a bit. Danny noticed and flew to Vlad, he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, Clearly annoyed that Vlad had stopped.  
“What? I can’t rest for a bit?” Asked Vlad.  
“We can’t rest yet. We ha-... Are you feeling okay?” Asked Danny.  
“I feel fine. Why?” Asked Vlad.  
“Your face is red.” Answered Danny.  
Vlad touched his cheeks and they did seem a bit warm to the touch. He shook his head, thinking it was stress. He looked up at Danny, Ready to Explain it was no more than stress, He felt his heartbeat rise and felt warm. His body began to feel hot, his face flushed. He started to worry more until he remembered that powder.  
“Powder….” Vlad whispered.  
“What was that, I didn’t hear you?” Asked Danny.  
“Bunnie blew some sort of powder in my face. I Have no idea what it is though.” Explained Vlad.  
“Is it why you suddenly look sick-....” Danny was kicked and fell onto a tree. Bunnie had appeared and kneed Danny in the face. Danny fell back first onto a tree. He groaned and rubbed his back. Vlad took the opportunity while Bunnie’s backside was still in sight. He flew up, ready to punch her, but, right when his first connected to the back of her head, she dematerialized. A mere illusion that was solid when Bunnie kicked Danny. Danny flew up to Vlad, Still rubbing his back.  
“She can’t be far.” Groaned Danny.  
Vlad only nodded. While Danny kept rubbing his back.  
“She must have needed a distraction.” Explained Vlad, now avoiding Danny by looking to his right. “If we keep going, we will be sure to catch up to her.” Exclaimed Vlad.  
Danny nodded. The two flew up into the forest once more. Looking for the Play Boy Ghost. Vlad at this point wasn’t paying much attention to what they were doing. Danny had noticed this and was wondering if Vlad was hurt.  
“Vlad, are you okay-” Another kick to the face by Bunnie.  
Danny fell down into some trees. Once his falling had ceased he opened his eyes to Bunnie towering over him. In her hand she had the Rose Pink powder. Before Danny could fight back Bunnie grabbed Danny by the collar and blew the powder in his face. Danny took way too deep of breath and inhaled too much of the powder. Danny coughed in response. Bunnie gave a small chuckle but an Ecto-ray from Vlad hit her directly in the shoulder and ceased her laughter. Bunnie fell into the dirt ground and struggled to get up. Vlad, clearly proud of what he had done, smirked and narrowed his eyes. He looked over to Danny who was still coughing. Vlad remembered that was the exact response he had when Bunnie attacked him with the powder.  
“Did she blow that powder into your face too?” Asked Vlad.  
“Powder?” Coughed Danny. “Yeah, She did-....” Danny stopped talking. He felt something was off. Really off.  
“Daniel? Are you okay?” Asked Vlad.  
Danny hugged his shoulders, He started to shake, His body, especially his legs, Felt weak. His body felt warm and his groin was starting to beg for attention.  
“What-... What was… In that powder?” Asked Danny in a huff.  
Before Vlad could answer Bunnie grabbed both of their legs and threw Vlad and Danny onto the ground. Vlad and Danny both groaned in pain and left small imprints onto the ground. Bunnie flew down to get a good look at the two rivals. She chuckled; She noticed that Danny was having more of a response to the powder then Vlad. Vlad rubbed his head and got up while Danny could only stand on his knees as he felt too weak. That was it. Vlad not only wanted this to be over but wanted an explanation.  
“What was in that damn powder?!” Vlad demanded loudly.  
“Want to know? Go to that cave,” Bunnie pointed at a cave that was on the top of a mountain. “And I’ll explain everything.” Answered Bunnie.  
Bunnie then flew up into the sky and flew into the mountain. Vlad growled and put his hand into a fist.  
“What the hell is her game?” Hissed Vlad.  
Vlad looked over to Danny to discuss a plan. However, Danny was on his knees covering his groin. Vlad’s face went from anger to confusion. Was Danny hit there? Vlad held out his hand to have Danny grab.  
“Are you hurt?” Asked Vlad.  
Danny shook his head.  
“Then why are you-...” Vlad attempted to pick Danny up, however Danny smacked Vlad’s hand away. Once he saw Danny’s face he noticed that Danny’s face was red and he was shaking even more so.  
“Don’t touch me!” Barked Danny.  
Vlad rubbed his smacked hand. Danny was clearly in some sort of distress from the powder. Even though Vlad was hit with the powder it was clear it was affecting Danny more. Vlad was worried that the powder might have actually been some sort of toxin and it was just slowly affecting him while Danny was getting the worst of it. Vlad shook his head, they needed to leave the damn forest and find Bunnie before she hit anyone else with that damn powder.  
“Daniel, we have to go; Or else Bunnie could hurt more people. And I’m guessing you don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Vlad said with more stern in his voice.  
Danny looked up at Vlad and slowly nodded his head. Vlad put out his hand for Danny to grab. Danny took Vlad’s hand and a sudden wave of tingle traveled all over his body. Vlad noticed that Danny’s body shook and Danny retracted his hand and covered his groin again. Vlad was taken aback by Danny’s reaction to Vlad’s touch. Vlad was trying to figure out what was wrong with Danny. Because whatever was wrong with Danny it would soon affect Vlad.  
“Daniel, look at me!” Vlad demanded.  
Danny shook his head.  
“Daniel, whatever is wrong with we need to figure it out!” Barked Vlad. “Because it’s going to happen to me too and I don’t think we need two dead guys in the forest while Bunnie is still out there!” Vlad remarked. “Let me help.” Vlad begged but still had that sternness in his voice.  
Danny shook his head.  
“Daniel, don’t be diffa-....” Vlad saw that Danny’s mouth had dropped a bit, his eyes becoming more foggy and his breath became erratic. Danny tried to stand up while still covering his groin, however this allowed Vlad to Danny had some curves even for a young man like Danny. Danny seemed vulnerable. He’s seen Danny vulnerable before but not like this. Vlad could easily over power Danny like this. Danny stood up, he was hunching over and began to pant. His face was red like sweet Strawberries and his knees began to shake like baby deer trying to walk. At this point Vlad snapped out of his trance. He shook his head and grabbed Danny by the forearm.  
“Come on! We have to go-” Vlad was cut off when a shiver ran up his spine. His body began to shake a bit and while he felt weak, he could still stand on his own two feet. That’s when all of his attention turned to his crotch. Shit. Vlad was starting to get hard. That’s when it hit him. What the damn powder was.  
“An Aphrodisiac.” Mumbled Vlad. Vlad admittedly let go of Danny, realizing what was happening to the both of them.  
“A what?” Asked Danny.  
“An Aphrodisiac. That’s what the powder was.” Responded Vlad. “It’s a type of drug causing…..” Vlad wasn’t sure if he should even explain this to Danny. Let alone be appropriate.  
“I know what an aphrodisiac is…” Replied Danny in a soft voice.  
“Shit…. That’s why I’m suddenly feeling strange.” Mumbled Vlad.  
Danny fell down to his knees. Now hunching over his knees to cover his body and glaring at Vlad.  
“Don’t look!” Barked Danny.  
“I’m not trying to loo-” Vlad was cut off when a roar was heard from the right.  
The two halfas looked over to the right to see a giant bunny. It was preparing to leap. Vlad and Danny nearly forgot what they planned to do. Vlad grabbed Danny by the arm again and flew up. Vlad saw the cave and flew to it. All while Danny was still trying to compromise on what was happening. Vlad and Danny were closer and closer to the cave until finally they made it to the opening of the cave. Vlad finally let go of Danny’s arm and Danny fell to his knees once more.  
“Oka-....Okay.. we’re here.” Huffed Danny, however it did sound more desperate.  
Danny struggled to get up, Vlad offered his hand but Danny smacked it away. Now understanding the situation Vlad understood why Danny didn’t want to take his hand. Danny stood up and struggled to walk into the cave. Vlad followed quickly behind. The cave seemed to be bright from the sunlight from the opening but the brightness from inside the cave seemed to be coming from inside the cave itself. Danny, now tired, placed his hand on a wall to help him stand. Vlad watched and noticed his own erection growing. Not by much but it was still noticeable. This would become too difficult to find Bunnie in these conditions.  
“Find an area of the cave and do your business.” Ordered Vlad.  
“Excuse me?” Questioned Danny.  
“We can’t do much in our conditions, So, Find somewhere in here and jerk off.” Exclaimed Vlad.  
“I’M NOT DOING THAT!” Yelled Danny.  
“Keep your voice down! Do you want Bunnie to find us?” Asked Vlad.  
“You honestly expect me to do that?” Asked Danny.  
“Look, I hate this as much as you! But you’re far worse than me right now. If you don’t take care of it now it might get worse.” Explained Vlad.  
Danny really hated this. If it weren’t for the aphrodisiac Danny would have pummeled Vlad to next week. However, no matter how badly Danny wanted to break every bone in Vlad’s body he was much too weak. Instead Danny placed his back against the wall of the cave and started to slide down. Vlad was about to speak but quickly noticed his cock was begging to be touched. Instead, Vlad grabbed his cape and wrapped his waist around. 

“It’s a good thing I was above you then!”

Vlad and Danny looked up to see Bunnie crawling on the ceiling with her normal form. She had the aphrodisiac pouch in her hand and opened the pouch. It sprinkled over Danny and Vlad who were trying to cover themselves from the aphrodisiac. But it was too late. Danny yelped and fell to the ground again. Vlad wasn't bothered by the powder too much but this time his cock actually started to hurt a bit. Vlad fell on one knee, still trying to keep his composure. Bunnie floated onto the ground. She saw the two struggling and she chuckled.  
“Well? Now I’m guessing you both want to know why I did this by now?” Asked Bunnie.  
Danny looked up at Bunnie, trying to cover himself, He nodded, wanting to know what in God’s name Bunnie was doing.  
“Like I said, I loved seeing you two fight but then all of a sudden you stopped when apparently Vlad, over there,” Bunnie had pointed to Vlad, “Was going to win and I didn’t want the fight to end.” Replied Bunnie.  
“So, you just wanted us to keep fighting?” Asked Vlad.  
“Well, Yes and no.” Replied Bunnie. “Truth is, I needed a break and watching you two was perfect.”  
“Break? Break.. From…. What?” Asked Danny in a huff.  
“Well…. I don’t need to explain myself.” Answered Bunnie. “By now you guys know what the powder is, right?” Questioned Bunnie.  
Vlad growled while Danny put his head down.  
“I needed energy to leave Amity Park. As for some reason I am tied to this damn place.” Explained Bunnie.  
“So, you’re a wandering ghost hoping to leave?” Asked Vlad.  
“Yes.” Answered Bunnie.  
“Gh...Ghost…” Danny tried to speak but only let out small huffs.  
“I refuse to go to the Ghost Zone. I won’t leave until I’ve done my business.” Answered Bunnie.  
“Business?” Questioned Danny.  
“Frankly, none of your business.” Replied Bunnie.  
“The… Powder.” Huffed Danny.  
Bunnie chuckled as she watched the two struggling halfas. Vlad was staring into the ground, thinking. He knew what might need to be done. So, he stood up slowly and wobbled over to Bunnie, now that his body was more weak from the excess amount of the aphrodisiac he had now.  
Vlad pointed to Danny. “He’s still in high school for God’s sake! Reverse this!.” Vlad demanded. Danny finally looked up. Vlad knew this might be a bad idea, especially after knowing the powder was an aphrodisiac. But, Vlad was smart, he knew he could find some way out of this. And, believing Bunnie would want him to get his energy made enough sense. Bunnie on the other hand wasn’t amused.  
“You didn’t let me finish.” Sneered Bunnie as she started walking in a small circle. “When I said I enjoyed watching you two fight I meant it. I’ve been in Amity Park long enough to know what's been going about this whole mayor of Amity Park thing and what happened at Vlad Masters house.” Smirked Bunnie.  
“You know about us?” Asked Vlad.  
“The whole human and part Ghost thing? Yeah!” Answered Bunnie. “I’ve been in the shadows.” Joked Bunnie.  
“The.. Powder.” Huffed Danny as he tried to get up.  
Bunnie chuckled, then laughed. Vlad was taken aback and walked over to Danny and stood next to him. Once it seemed Bunnie had calmed down she stared at the two halfas directly.  
“I don’t want to fuck you!” Exclaimed Bunnie with a boom in her voice. “I want you two to fuck each other.”  
Danny stood up right while Vlad froze. Did they hear her right? Did she just admitted she wanted Danny and Vlad to fuck one another? That made no sense. Why would she want that? Vlad growled.  
“This must be some joke!” Exclaimed Vlad.  
“Nope!” Answered Bunnie.  
“There’s no way in Hell I would ever consider that!” Shouted Danny, now trying to ignore the powder in his system a little harder.  
“Well then I guess you have no choice.” Answered Bunnie.  
“What do you mean?” Asked Danny.  
“That powder is also extremely toxic. The second it’s in your system not only does it make you horny as all hell, but it slowly starts to destroy your insides.” Explained Bunnie.  
Danny was horrified over the thought that this damn powder that was in his body was slowly killing him. He felt like a deer in headlights. Vlad on the other hand wrapped his arms around his torso. Trying to give himself some sort of comfort in this fucked up situation.  
“There is a way to get rid of the powder.” Explained Bunnie.  
“WHAT IS IT?!” Vlad demanded an answer.  
“Well, aren't we patient.” Bunnie replied in a sarcastic tone. “The way to get rid of powder is through sex.” Explained Bunnie as Bunnie chuckled with a smirk.  
“THERE’S NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD EVEN CONSIDER IT!” Yelled Danny at the top of his lungs.  
“Well, if you don’t want to die then I would suggest either you two find somebody else or you two do it.” Exclaimed Bunnie.  
“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THIS?!” Yelled Vlad, who was just as angry if not more so.  
“You two really want to know?” Asked Bunnie.  
The two rivals nodded in unison. Bunnie began to think a bit and chuckled.  
“I like having a damn good show.” Chuckled Bunnie.  
“THAT’S IT!?” Yelled Vlad.  
“What else is there? Listen, I’m gonna say something I probably shouldn't; But, Some people just enjoy this sort of thing and I’m here to give it to them.” Replied Bunnie.  
“WHO WOULD ENJO-...” Danny stopped before he could say anything. His body started to burn. He fell to his knees.  
Vlad turned around and saw Danny fall and tears began to form in Danny’s eyes. Before Vlad could say anything Vlad felt his body burn. He held onto his torso for some sort of comfort and fell on one knee. Bunnie smirked wickedly.  
“That’s the toxin; Either Fuck or Die. I would suggest talking about it now before choosing to bang or letting forest rangers find your bodies.” Bunnie stated.  
There was no choice in this matter. The toxin was going to kill them. Vlad looked over to Danny who was glaring at Bunnie while in the fetal position. Vlad glared back at Bunnie. No choice. Bunnie was right, it’s either die here or do the unthinkable. Vlad took a deep breath and slowly stood up. Bunnie cocked her eyebrow and smirked. She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Vlad to attack her. Instead Vlad walked over to Danny lightly touched Danny’s shoulder.  
“What is it?” Asked Danny softly.  
“I don’t think we have much of a choice here Daniel.” Answered Vlad.  
“BUT-”  
“Daniel, Do you want to die here or as an old man?” Asked Vlad.  
Danny paused. Shit, Vlad was right. There wasn’t much of a choice in the matter. Danny didn’t want to die. Especially like this.  
“We do this and then we were done. Never talk about it and get the bonus of Defeating Bunnie.” Said Vlad softly.  
Danny looked down at the ground. This was going to be humiliating. The only bright side is that no one knows where they are. And Danny wasn’t gonna die from some damn toxin.  
“O...Okay. How do we do this?” Asked Danny.  
Bunnie smiled and clasped her hands and started to jump lightly. She even giggled. She looked around and saw a small rock formation that would be perfect for a seat. She sat down on her seat and made sure her posture was straight. She didn’t want anything ruining this. Even a minor thing such as posture must be perfect. All while Danny and Vlad glared at her with boiling hatred.  
“Chop, Chop!” Demanded Bunnie as she clapped her hands.  
Vlad sighed. He grabbed Danny by the shoulders and lifted him up slightly.  
“We can make this quick.” Said Vlad.  
“How?” Asked Danny.  
“I can’t believe I’m asking this, but have you ever had sex before?” Asked Vlad with a growl.  
“N-no.” Answered Danny softly.  
Vlad had already suspected this but he just wanted to be sure.  
“Okay, I’ll take care of everything then.” Replied Vlad.  
Vlad picked Danny up by his chest and placed himself against the cave’s walls and slowly slid down, while making sure Danny would rest on his lap. Danny felt Vlad’s knees were placing Danny in a somewhat uncomfortable position. Danny was still on his own knees while being placed on Vlad’s. Once Vlad made sure he was in a comfortable position he grabbed Danny’s arms and placed them on his shoulders. Once Danny realized the position they were in he was frightened. This was actually going to happen. Definitely not how he planned to lose his virginity.  
“Wh-What are you gonna do?” Asked Danny softly with a gulp following.  
“I just need you to relax. I’ll take care of everything.” Answered Vlad.  
Bunnie was all giddy. She was excited for her show. She kept rocking side to side waiting for anything to happen. Vlad took a deep breath, he grabbed Danny’s belt in an attempt to undo it. Danny smacked Vlad’s hands away.  
“DON’T!” Danny yelled.  
“I get that you’re scared but do you really want to die in here?” Asked Vlad.  
“N-No.” Whispered Danny.  
“Then trust me!” Demanded Vlad.  
Danny looked behind himself to see Bunnie giggling. He quickly turned his head back to Vlad, He closed his eyes. Vlad saw this as Danny realizing there fates were sealed if they didn’t do this. Vlad took a deep breath and placed Danny’s hands on his shoulders again. Vlad then grabbed Danny’s belt again and slowly undid it. Vlad slowly lifted Danny up slightly so he could take Danny’s pants off. Danny squeezed Vlad’s shoulders painfully. Vlad hissed but didn’t want to argue. He instead slowly slid down Danny’s pants and underwear, revealing his hard cock. Danny hissed and squeezed Vlad’s shoulders harder while gritting his teeth. Vlad ignored the pain and slowly lifted Danny’s leg up and slid down the pants; Allowing them to hang off his other leg. Vlad took another deep breath, Praying to every God he could he think of to allow him to repress this memory later on.  
“Vl-Vlad….” Danny whispered.  
“What is it?” Asked Vlad.  
“Will-... Will it hurt?” Asked Danny with a whimper.  
Vlad nodded. Danny gulped, he was nowhere ready for this. His entire body started to shake, His legs begging to close and wanting to crawl into a hole and cry or die in. Danny really just wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He kept moving around a bit as his body’s reaction to being touched in such an uncomfortable matter. Meanwhile Vlad was keeping Danny in place while Danny struggled a bit. Vlad was attempting to undo his pants but Danny kept squirming and squeezed his hands on Vlad’s shoulders. Vlad gritted his teeth and growled. He stopped his attempt of undoing his pants and placed his hand on Danny’s torso. He squeezed, Danny yelped, he locked eyes with Vlad.  
“Daniel! Listen to me, I know you don’t want to do this but if you keep moving around like that we won’t be able to do anything. Do you understand?” Asked Vlad.  
Danny’s eyes started to tear up a bit. He nodded. Vlad felt Danny tried to stop moving about and was just shaking. Vlad felt that Danny would be able to control his body a bit now, With that Vlad started to undo his pants. He slowly took down his own pants to his thighs and his cock sprang out. Danny looked down to see that in size Vlad definitely has him beat. But the sudden thought was replaced with fear. Danny trembled and tears began flowing down his face. Vlad tried to ignore Danny as he bit the tip of his glove in an attempt to take it off. He pulled off his glove and spit it out of his mouth. Danny opened one of his eyes to see what Vlad was doing, Vlad was putting his index and middle in his mouth and was sucking on them. Danny tensed up. He was confused.  
"Wh-What are you doing?” Asked Danny softly.  
“I need to prepare you.” Answered Vlad.  
“Pre-Prepare?” Danny questioned.  
“If I don’t I might cause a tear.” Vlad answered.  
“Wait, What do you mean by tear?” Danny asked in a frightened tone.  
Before Danny could protest any further Vlad pushed his index finger inside of Danny’s virgin entrance. Danny’s mouth was agape with no words coming out of his mouth. It was as if Danny’s voice box just suddenly stopped working. He tightened his grip on Vlad’s shoulders.  
“V-Vlad….” Danny whispered.  
Vlad moved his index finger around while Danny began to squirm. It felt weird, gross and uncomfortable. Danny was crying and held onto Vlad.  
“Please stop.” Danny begged tearfully.  
“Sorry Daniel, I need to do this.” Answered Vlad with a growl.  
Vlad didn’t mean to growl, it’s just that Vlad was upset about the situation and was doing everything in his power to end this as quickly as possible. Danny gasped as he threw his head back. A sudden wave of pleasure shocked through Danny. Vlad stood still for a moment. Danny quickly recovered and stared at Vlad with more tears streaming down his face.  
“What… What was that?” Asked Danny.  
“I think I found your prostate.” Answered Vlad.  
“What’s the prost-” Danny was cut off when Vlad added his middle finger. “NO!” Screamed Danny.  
Vlad just needed to do a bit more until Danny was ready. Danny was crying as Vlad’s fingers were moving around him again.  
“No…” Danny whimpered.  
Vlad removed his fingers to Danny’s relief. Danny was able to look at Vlad who was now stroking his own cock. Pre-cum began to leak out and the realization had occurred. Vlad was going to put his cock in him. Danny began to struggle to escape Vlad’s grip.  
“Daniel, Stop!” Shouted Vlad.  
“I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS!” Yelled Danny.  
“You don’t have much of a choice.” Answered Bunnie. “Now get to fucking like rabbits already!” Demanded Bunnie.  
“I don’t care anymore.” Replied Danny. “I don’t care if it kills me. I don’t want this.” Whimpered Danny.  
“Oh, quite being a pussy and get one with it.” Demanded Bunnie.  
“Daniel, We have to do this. Listen, If we die who’s gonna stop Bunnie from attacking Amity park?” Asked Vlad.  
Danny whimpered. Tears just flowed non stop. Was Vlad right? Who would stop Bunnie from taking over? Would losing his virginity to his arch nemesis be worth this? His parents did nearly get killed because of Bunnie not too long ago. Not to mention the attack she led with her evil army of Bunnies that prove to be a bigger threat then there appearance led them to believe. Not to mention the toxin was incredibly painful. If him and Vlad do this, the toxin will be gone and he gets to defeat Bunnie. Danny regretted what he was going to consent to.  
“Okay…” Danny whimpered.  
Vlad took a deep breath. He lifted Danny up a bit so he could position Danny above his cock. Danny had one more look at Vlad's cock to realize that Vlad’s size alone was terrifying.  
“I-I think you’re too big…. I don’t think it’ll fit.” Stammered Danny.  
“It will. I soften you up pretty good… I think.” Answered Vlad. “Take a deep breath. I’ll make this quick.”  
Danny inhaled and exhaled. With that Vlad slammed Danny down on his cock. Entering Danny quickly and painfully. Danny screamed.  
“NO! NO! NO! PU-PULL OUT!” Screamed Danny. It had felt like a hot knife had gone through Danny’s lower abdomen. “VLAD PLEASE PULL OUT! IT HURTS!” Danny screamed. 

Bunnie looked at her show, she was sure this was going to be enjoyable. But somehow this wasn’t what she had in mind. Sure, she suspected Danny to act like this but to actually see it happen it just wasn’t fun. She stared down at her heels, wondering if she should stop this. Her tiny black bunny appeared by her hip and rubbed it’s head against her hip. She gave her bunny a small pet with her finger.  
“I already had this set up…. I’ll just see what happens.” Whispered Bunnie. “Still…. All for this…. I’ll have to talk to Rose about this.” Whispered Bunnie.

Vlad was trying to keep Danny still through his fit. Danny was crying too hard at this point to make any coherent sentence. On the other hand Vlad was thrusting quickly to get this over with. He gritted his teeth and kept his eyes closed. He thought for a moment that Danny was way too tight. ‘Damn, I should’ve prepared him more.’ Vlad thought. It was almost painful how tight Danny was.  
“Danny, Please relax.” Gritted Vlad.  
“I-I Ca-Can’t… It-It hur-hurts too much..” Whimpered Danny.  
Vlad sighed in frustration. Vlad himself couldn’t even imagine doing with anyone else let alone Maddie as this situation was more dire than anything. All Vlad wanted to do was to get this over with, defeat Bunnie, go home and take an extra long shower. This needed to end as quickly as possible. Wet. Vlad felt something wet at his base. And suddenly Danny felt a bit slicker to thrust into. Did he cum? No, Vlad would've known if he had cum. Did Danny cum? It was hard to say. Vlad finally opened his eyes to see. Blood. Danny was bleeding. Vlad had realized Danny was bleeding.  
“Oh shit….” Vlad had whispered.  
He stopped thrusting to look at Danny. He was crying uncontrollably, snot was even pouring out of his nose, His face was red and eyes were puffy. His voice had become quiet. That was the hit that Vlad needed. This wasn’t just some damn toxin that was going to kill them both if they had sex. This was Danny’s first time having sex with anyone. And it was ruined with not only having sex with his arch-nemesis but to have it be incredibility painful and traumatic. This was the realization that Vlad needed. 'You complete idiot!’ Vlad was kicking himself mentally. 

Bunnie knew her show would be over sooner than expected. She was actually kind of relieved. She didn’t want her show to be anything like this. Her small bunny, now on her lap, was rubbing its head against her thigh. Bunnie didn’t know what to do now. She had shows like this before and they were all fine. Why wasn’t this one? Either way, she wanted to end soon as well. She slouched, she was mad at herself for thinking this was a good idea.

Danny had ceased his sobbing and was now whimpering. No words could describe what Danny felt through. He wanted this to end. That was all. He felt Vlad rubbing his back. Vlad then pulled Danny into a hug and began to rock him.  
“I’m so sorry.” Vlad said softly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Vlad kept repeating his apology over and over. The pain of the toxin had come back. Danny yelped and Vlad gritted his teeth. Damn, those two nearly forgot about why they did this in the first place. After the wave of emotions had washed over them Vlad knew he really did need to end this quickly. But Danny was in too much pain to even think about continuing.  
“Daniel, I need to end this. So please, Try to bear with it a little longer.” Vlad begged.  
Danny didn’t answer. He just kept on whimpering. Vlad slowly put Danny on his back while Danny held Vlad a little tighter. Vlad, now feeling like the position is a bit better, let go of the embrace and looked down at Danny who was a whimpering mess. Vlad felt his own eyes begin to water up. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears. Vlad then took a deep breath. ‘I’ll have to be a bit more gentle if I can’t go slow.’ Vlad had thought. He picked up Danny’s hips and began to thrust. Danny yelped and shot his puffy red eyes open.  
“Pl-Please stop…” Danny sobbed.  
“Shh.. Shhh, It’s almost over.” Vlad whispered as he rubbed Danny’s head.  
“Pleas- AH!” Danny yelped.  
His prostate. Vlad was sure that he had hit Danny’s prostate. If Vlad could just keep hitting his prostate then maybe this could be easier on Danny. It might not make it enjoyable but should at least make it bearable. Vlad tried his best to keep hitting that spot. Danny had ceased his pleas for ending this and held onto Vlad’s arms. His sobbing had ended as well. He hated this. He wanted to cry more and more. Vlad could easily tell that while Danny was getting used to this he knew that he still loathed it. Vlad understood and picked up the pace.  
“You’re doing really well Danny. Just a little more.” Vlad whispered into Danny’s ear.  
Danny felt his lower body begin to tingle. His cock was dripping pre-cum. Vlad saw this, He knew that Danny was close to cumming. He grabbed Danny’s cock softly, he began to stroke it slowly. Danny gasped. He held onto Vlad once more with a much tighter embrace. Vlad felt his own climax coming. Good. That would mean it would be over soon. Danny began to shake into Vlad’s embrace. Vlad started to rub Danny’s head again.  
“It’s almost over.” Vlad reassured Danny.  
Danny started to whimper again. Vlad thought that meant Danny was ready to cum.  
“Vl-Vlad…” Whimpered Danny. “I-I… I’m abo… About…” Vlad was right.  
“Shh… Shhh. It’s okay.” Muttered Vlad. “It’s okay.”  
Danny gasped softly as Vlad felt his hand become warm and sticky. He looked down at his hand. Danny had cummed. Vlad sighed in relief before quickly realizing he hadn’t cummed yet. Before Vlad could say anything Danny had covered his face with his hands and whimpering.  
“Are-...Are we done?” Asked Danny with tears flowing down.  
“Almost…” Vlad answered.  
Vlad began to thrust once more and hopefully last time. Danny began to sob once more. Vlad just needed to cum and they were done. Vlad hugged Danny as he began to whisper in Danny’s ear. “It’s okay, We’re almost done.” Vlad had repeated this over and over until finally he felt like he was about to cum. With one more thrust Vlad had cummed inside of Danny. He started to pant as he slowly pulled out of Danny. He was soft. Vlad had never been more thankful to be flaccid his entire life, his arousal had finally ceased and the pain from the toxin had faded. He saw Danny whimpering as cum and blood oozed out of his red irritated entrance. Danny was putting himself into the fetal position to cry some more. Vlad had never felt more awful then he did seeing Danny like this because of him. All Vlad wanted to do was bury himself and never see the light of day again.

Bunnie’s show was over. ‘Thank God.’ Bunnie thought to herself. She got up, walked over to Vlad and gave her hand so she could help Vlad get up. Vlad smacked her hand away with a painful force. Bunnie rubbed her hand to sooth the stinging.  
“I deserved that.” Said Bunnie.  
“Why? Why do this?” Asked Vlad.  
Bunnie didn’t know how to respond. If she even could. She stared down at Danny who seemed a bit more calm. Too calm. Vlad noticed this too. He keeled down to see if Danny needed help only to see that Danny had fallen asleep. Understandably. Bunnie saw this as her chance to run. She flew up as her small Bunny disappeared.  
“WAIT!” Yelled Vlad.  
“We’ll meet again.” Answered Bunnie. She almost sounded apologetic to Vlad.  
With that, Bunnie had disappeared. Vlad sighed. Vlad looked down at the sleeping Danny. Vlad narrowed his eyes and frowned. Tears had begun to swell up in his eyes again. He wiped them away again. Only to realize they weren’t stopping for some time. Vlad had done the unthinkable, to his arch-nemesis, to Jack and Maddie’s own son, to a high-schooler who probably had shitty sex-ed. Vlad had to make this right. He took off his cape and draped it over Danny. He slowly picked Danny up bridal style and walked out of the cave, The sun was lower and the sky was a beautiful red color. The day was almost over. How in God’s name was Vlad going to explain this to Danny’s parents or friends if they were with them? Just straight up tell them they were poisoned and had to do the deed to survive? Should he take Danny to a hospital? That would require answering some uncomfortable questions that Vlad wasn’t mentally prepared for. Not to mention Danny hadn’t transformed back to his regular self yet. Vlad had theorized that Danny’s body was so exhausted that it couldn't even allow him to transform. No matter. All Vlad knew in that moment that Danny needed to be taken care of. So, Vlad flew with Danny in his arms, sleeping.

~~~

Inside a dark room is where Danny slept in a king size bed. He turned over on his side and groaned. He was starting to wake up. He turned over again onto his back. His eyes began to flutter open and Danny was fighting against waking up. He almost won if it weren’t for the fact that his lower body began to ache greatly. He shot up and the pain reached up to his spine.  
“AH!” Danny screamed out.  
His body demanded to lay down once more. Danny just started to rub his back while gripping the bed sheet. Danny then noticed how he didn’t recognize the bed sheet. He looked around the room to realize that it was actually a hotel room with a lovely view on Amity park. That’s when he finally heard the shower going in the bathroom across from him.  
“Wh-Where….” Danny remembered what happened before he fell asleep. “Oh Shit…..”  
The shower stopped. Only a few seconds after Vlad had come out with only a red velvet bathrobe with his wet hair down instead of in a ponytail that he usually preferred. Vlad looked at the bed to see Danny slouching over from pain.  
“Daniel!” Vlad had nearly shouted.  
He started to walk slowly over to the bed with a worrying look. Danny was trying to be cautious and wanted to run off the bed but the pain made him stiff and stayed where he was.  
“Thank Heavens you’re awake.” Said Vlad with a smile. “Oh right!” Vlad then walked over to a drawer and opened it to grab a blue striped pajamas. “I think you might be more comfortable in this.” Said Vlad as he slowly walked over to Danny again.  
“Wh-Where am I?” Asked Danny.  
“You’re in my hotel room.” Answered Vlad.  
Danny looked around the room to see it was dark outside, the beautiful flat screen in front of him and Vlad laying down the pajamas on the bed. Before Danny wanted to say anything he finally realized that he hadn’t transformed back to his usual self. Danny signed and finally the white ring around Danny appeared and he transformed back to regular self.  
“What happened to Bunnie?” Asked Danny.  
“She flew away before I could do anything.” Answered Vlad.  
Silence. The room was deathly silent. Not even the other patrons from the other hotel rooms were making a peep.Danny fiddled with the sheet as Vlad looked down at the pajamas. Should someone say something? Should they just turn on the TV? Danny saw the pajamas and thought he should just change into them. He reached out to grab them but the pain on his lower back returned with a great force.  
“AH!” Danny yelped as he fell on his back with tears swelling up.  
“Are you in pain?” Asked Vlad.  
“Yes…” Danny whimpered.  
“Danny I’m… I’m so so sorry.” Replied Vlad with a lump growing in his throat.  
Danny noticed how his voice sounded strange and saw Vlad with tears in his own eyes however they weren’t falling down to his cheeks.  
“Vlad…” Danny said softly.  
“This shouldn’t have happened and I'm so sorry.” Answered Vlad.  
Danny slowly got up with the help of his arms. He got up slowly so as to not let the pain attack him once more.  
“I am so incredibly sorry.” Repeated Vlad.  
“It’s… It’s okay. Besides, we were poisoned with that powder, Remember?” Questioned Danny.  
“That doesn’t matter. The point of the matter is that…. Is that I took your virginity and that should have been with someone else.” Explained Vlad, “Your first time should have been awkward, a memorable moment and with someone you care about. I know we had no choice in the matter but when I saw you…. That realization came to me; And for that I’m so sorry.”  
Danny was stunned. Sure, He knew Vlad could be empathetic but to this extent, let alone have Vlad worry about him and even sorry for what happened.  
“It’s… It’s Okay. I mean, What happened was pretty fucked up; But you’re right, If we didn’t do it we could’ve died. We really had no choice unless we both had to find someone else.” Explained Danny.  
“Still…. I called your parents.” Said Vlad.  
“And?” Questioned Danny.  
“I just told them you and I got caught in the crossfire of the bunny attack and that you’re safe with me.” Explained Vlad. “But… If you want to tell them what happened that’s fine.”  
“What! Why?” Asked Danny.  
“Simple, I know what it's like to have something like that happen to you and not have anyone there for you. If anything I’m willing to take the fall. Even if your parents could understand that we might’ve died if we hadn’t had sex I’m pretty sure the middle-aged man having sex with a high schooler is still gonna be the more present issue.” Explained Vlad.  
Danny was at a loss for words. Vlad was willing to take full responsibility over this? ‘I guess it makes sense if it means I can get justice.’ Thought Danny. ‘Wait…'  
“Did you say something like this happened to you before?” Asked Danny.  
Vlad simply nodded.  
“Remember when I told you how I got my money with the use of my powers?” Asked Vlad.  
“Kind of, Did you steal from banks?” Asked Danny.  
“I did; But, Before that, when I had no control of my powers and was still getting used to them I had to do some things that I most definitely regret.” Answered Vlad.  
“So, you had to do this sort of thing to earn money?” Asked Danny.  
“Until I had better control of my powers.” Explained Vlad. “Now, that doesn’t matter. What matters right is you. Are you okay?” Asked Vlad.  
Danny began to fiddle with his fingers as Vlad kept giving Danny a worried look.  
“I-I… I think so. I just hurt a lot.” Answered Danny.  
“That’s to be expected. You might have a tear.” Replied Vlad.  
“Tear?” Questioned Danny.  
“An anal tear. That’s why you started bleeding. Don’t worry, plenty of fluids and medication like pain killers or creams should help.” Answered Vlad.  
Danny sighed in relief knowing that this pain was temporary.  
“That and you used muscles that you haven’t really used before. A bath or shower should help.” Said Vlad.  
“A shower does sound kind of nice.” Said Danny with a smile.  
“I’ll grab you a towel.” Vlad left to the bathroom to grab Danny a towel.  
Danny laid back down and stared out at the window to see it was dark outside with the only lights coming from the city. ‘What a day.’ Danny thought. It wasn’t like he would defeat Vlad, go home, fight some more ghosts, and do his homework. Nope today wasn’t even remotely close like that. Danny heard footsteps next to him and saw Vlad’s reflection with a folded towel in hand.  
“Here you go.” Vlad placed the towel next to Danny.  
“Thanks.” Danny slowly got up to reach for the towel. Then the sharp pain came back. Danny yelped and laid back down.  
“You know what… I can wait.” Danny groaned.  
Vlad winced seeing Danny in pain like that. He started to pet Danny’s head.  
“Would you like help?” Asked Vlad.  
“How so?” Asked Danny.  
“I can carry you.” Answered Vlad.  
Before Danny could say anything Vlad had picked him up bridal style. Danny was startled and wrapped his arms around Vlad’s neck from surprise.  
“S..Sorry.” Said Danny softly.  
“Don’t apologize.” Vlad replied.  
He carried Danny to the bathroom and sat him down on the floor. Danny winced in pain.  
“Sorry, I’ll turn on the shower.” Said Vlad with worry in his voice.  
Vlad walked over to the shower quickly and turned the nozzle to the right. He held out his hand waiting for the warm water, with a small sound the water poured out with steam quickly following.  
“The water’s at a good temperature.” Said Vlad. “Need help?” Asked Vlad as he turned around to see Danny attempting to stand up.  
“I think I can handle it-” A sharp pain struck Danny’s lower and he fell to his knees once more. “Could you carry me to the shower?” Asked Danny with a groan.  
Vlad nodded. He walked over to Danny as Danny had his arms reach up for Vlad. Vlad picked Danny up and Danny put his arms around Vlad’s neck. Vlad walked Danny to the shower. He slowly began to lower Danny down to the foot of the shower.  
“Can you crawl in there?” Asked Vlad.  
“Yeah..” Danny said.  
“Okay, I’ll be in the room if you need anything.” Said Vlad.  
With that, Vlad left the bathroom but left the door open. Danny took off his shirt slowly to make sure he won’t be hurt. Next was his pants. Danny took a deep breath and pressed his back against the sliding glass door of the Shower. He unbutton his pants and unzipped them.  
“Okay, this might be the hard part.” Danny said to himself.  
Danny placed his hands on the waist of his pants, he took a deep breath and ever so slowly started to slide them off. So far so good with little pain. However, once his pants were halfway down his butt the sharp pain came back.  
“Da-Dammit…” Danny whined.  
He would need to lift himself up slightly to get his pants off. Vlad had walked back in with the towel.  
“Daniel, are you okay?” Asked Vlad.  
“I might need help.” Whined Danny.  
“With your pants?” Asked Vlad.  
Danny nodded. Vlad understood why, He placed the towel on the sink and walked over to Danny. He sat down and placed his hands on Danny’s pants. He stared at Danny, waiting for Danny to say it’s okay. Danny nodded and Vlad slid his pants down quickly. Danny gasped as tears appeared in his eyes.  
“So-Sorry.” Vlad stammered.  
“It’s…. It’s okay.” Danny replied.  
Next was Danny’s shoes and socks which were easy to take off. Then his boxers. Vlad looked up at Danny to see that Danny was genuinely scared. Vlad pet Danny’s head as some weird apology. Vlad placed his hands on the waistband of Danny’s. He slid them down slowly as he stared at the water pouring from the shower so Danny wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable. Finally, the boxers were off. Vlad stood up while keeping his eyes on the water.  
“Okay, do you need help with getting in the shower?” Asked Vlad.  
“No… I...I think I can crawl.” Danny replied softly.  
“Okay then, I’ll be outside. If you need anything just holler at me.” Said Vlad.  
Danny nodded. With that Vlad turned around and left. Danny turned around and slowly crawled into the shower. The hot water hitting his hair first. He sighed in relief at how relaxing the shower felt. Once he was in the shower he closed the glass sliding door. He then placed his back on the shower floor, allowing the warm water to pour on his sore body. He closed his eyes, just allowing the water to help him relax. 

Vlad slowly walked into the shower, he saw the towel on the sink, he quickly walked over to it so he could grab it, place it on the floor so Danny could grab it. Then he walked out. He sat down on the bed where he could just process everything that happened today. He was only gonna become mayor, ruin Danny’s life a small bit, and take over the town. Pretty sure the ruin Danny’s life part was already taken care of. Just definitely not in this way. Now, Vlad wasn’t even sure he wanted to be mayor anymore. All Vlad could do was keep telling himself that he was an idiot over and over for ever doing this. The shower had turned off. Danny was done with his shower.  
“Vlad, could you help out?” Danny asked.  
“On my way.” Replied Vlad. He walked into the bathroom as Danny was wrapping himself with the towel.  
“Could you carry me?” Asked Danny.  
“Of course.” Replied Vlad.  
He picked Danny up and slowly walked into the room. He walked over to the bed and slowly put Danny down.  
“Hey Vlad,” Danny seemed worried.  
“What is it?” Asked Vlad.  
“What are we gonna tell my parents?” Asked Danny. “I can’t really go to them and have them not wonder why I’m having trouble walking.” Explained Danny.  
“You’re right.” Vlad replied as he placed his hand on his chin. What could they tell Jack and Maddie? Can’t really tell them that Vlad had sex with Danny. Then an idea struck his mind. “We can tell them you wanted to help my campaign.” Explained Vlad.  
“Would that work?” Asked Danny.  
“It should. We can tell them you wanted some extra cash and I offered you a job working for me. If they ask, we can convince them for you to stay with me until you’re able to walk without much pain.” Explained Vlad. “Besides, the election date was changed because nobody was able to vote on the count of the attack earlier today.”  
“Would it work?” Asked Danny.  
“With Jack it would be easy, With Maddie not so sure. But it’s probably our best excuse until you’re feeling better.” Explained Vlad.  
“Th...Thank you Vlad.” Danny said softly. He was shaking.

~~~

“Thank you Vladdie!” Exclaimed Jack.  
Maddie had walked into the kitchen to see Jack on the phone with a huge smile on his face.  
“Yes, I’m fine with it….. I’ll tell your mother don’t worry…… You two have fun!.... Goodbye and Goodnight Danny…. Thanks again V-Man….” Jack ended the call.  
“Was that Danny?” Asked Maddie.  
“It was Vlad telling us that he offered Danny a job to work for him until the campaign is over.” Explained Jack.  
“Danny’s working for Vlad?” Asked Maddie. “Didn’t he call you earlier?” Asked Maddie.  
“He did. You were looking for Danny at the time. He called to us that Danny was safe with him and that he offered him a job.” Explained Jack. “So, Danny’s gonna be gone for a bit working for Vlad.”  
“Wait, Danny is going to be staying with Vlad?” Asked Maddie.  
“Yes! Is that a problem?” Asked Jack.  
“I mean…” Maddie wasn’t sure what to say to her husband. “It’s just that I didn’t think Danny liked Vlad, at least not by much.” Maddie explained.  
“I never noticed.” Replied Jack. “Then again, Vlad did say he saved Danny from the ghost bunnies earlier today. Maybe, Danny was just trying to repay him. I wouldn’t worry too much dear, besides I trust Vlad.” Exclaimed Jack.

~~~

It was early in the morning and Sam and Tucker were going to Danny’s house before school started. Since he never called them or came back they were hoping Danny was okay. They made it to Fenton Works. Sam rang the doorbell expecting Danny but instead were greeted by Jack.  
“Oh, Good morning Sam, Tucker.” Greeted Jack.  
“Morning, Did Danny come home last night?” Asked Tucker.  
“He didn’t.” Answered Jack.  
“What! So you know where he is?” Asked Sam.  
“He’s with Vlad.” Answered Jack.  
Sam and Tucker looked at each other confused. Why was Danny staying with Vlad. Was he okay? Did Vlad trick him?  
“Why?” Asked Sam.  
“Vlad offered him a job, that’s all. Shouldn’t you two be going to school?” Asked Jack. “Do you two need a ride?” Asked Jack.  
“Thanks, but we’ll just walk. Thanks Mr. Fenton.” Tucker grabbed Sam by the arm and bolted.  
They ran to the school, out of breath and already seeing kids walk into the building. Once Sam and Tucker felt okay they looked at each other.  
“Why would Danny work for Vlad?” Asked Sam.  
“Something seems fishy.” Answered Tucker. “Isn’t Vlad staying at the Regal hotel?” Asked Tucker. “Maybe, we can go there after school to see if Danny’s okay."

~~~

Danny had finally woken up. He stood up slowly to stretch to only feel a sharp pain. Danny yelped, remembering why he was in pain and fell onto the pillow. He turned his head around to look out at the city.  
“Two French Toasts with a Latte and Hot Chocolate.”  
Danny turned his head around again to see Vlad on the hotel’s phone. He was in Salmon colored pajamas. Danny remembered where he was and slowly lifted his head up.  
“Thank you.” Vlad ended the call and got up from the chair he slept in.  
“Is everything okay?” Asked Danny.  
“Yeah, I just ordered us some breakfast. Is French Toast okay?” Asked Vlad.  
“I love French Toast.” Answered Danny with drool hanging from the side of his mouth.  
“Good, I also got you a Hot Chocolate.”  
There was a knocking at the door, expecting to be there for food Vlad opened the door to see a young man with a cart with there French Toasts and there drinks.  
“Thank you so much, I can just wheel it in.” Vlad grabbed the cart and wheeled it and closed the door before the man could see the young looking man on Vlad’s bed.  
Vlad wheeled it over to the bed, grabbed Danny’s Hot Chocolate and placed it on the nightstand. Danny slowly got up as Vlad handed him his French Toast.  
“Thank you for Breakfast.” Danny said with a smile.  
Vlad smiled back with a nod. Vlad then grabbed his Latte and French Toast and sat down on the chair.  
“Do you mind if I put on the news?” Asked Vlad.  
“Go ahead.”  
Vlad grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to show a report on the news.

“After Yesterday’s random attack of the apparent Ghost Rabbits, Voting has been changed to tomorrow.” Said the Newscaster.

Danny and Vlad had finished there breakfast and Vlad walked out of the bathroom in his usual attire. He fixed his bow tie as he walked over to Danny who was laying with a heat pack on his lower back.  
“I’ll be out for awhile, TV’s all yours, don’t forget to leave the heat pack underneath you. If you need help, call me and I’ll do what I can.” Vlad told Danny. “I’ll try to be back somewhere around noon.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you later then.” Danny said.  
~~~

It was lunch and Sam and Tucker were talking about why Danny was with Vlad.  
“It just doesn’t make sense, Why would Danny be working for Vlad?” Asked Sam.  
“Something must have happened to Danny. Maybe Vlad tricked or hypnotized him.” Suggested Tucker.  
“Either way, I’m worried, he didn’t call back to tell us if he was okay.” Responded Sam.  
The bell rang to signify that lunch was over, As Tucker and Sam were putting there trays Sam grabbed her phone to check if Danny had responded to her texts. No answer.  
“Still hasn’t answered back?” Asked Tucker.  
Sam shook her head.  
“We’re in agreement on going to the Hotel later, right?” Asked Tucker.  
“Of course we are!” Shouted Sam.

~~~

Sam and Tucker were walking to the hotel where Vlad was staying at. As they walked they saw a Black Bentley continental gt convertible driving past them. Tucker was starstruck by the car while Sam noticed it was going in the same direction as the Hotel.  
“I think that’s Vlad’s car.” Said Sam.  
The two then ran, following the car. They finally made it to the hotel as the car parked. Vlad left the car.  
“Danny’s not in the car.” Sam noted.  
That’s when she also noticed Vlad started walking towards them. Both Sam and Tucker were ready to attack Vlad either physically or verbally. Vlad was in front of them, waiting for them to speak.  
“Where’s Danny?” Asked Sam in a demanding tone.  
“He’s fine. He was hurt in our battle.” Answered Vlad, trying to make sure he sounded believable so he wouldn’t tell them what really happened.  
“Hurt? Is he okay?” Asked Sam.  
“He’s just hurt, he wasn’t able to continue our fight after the ghost rabbit attack, So, I’ve been taking care of him. Believe it or not I do have a heart.” Explained Vlad.  
“Then… Then can we see him?” Asked Tucker.  
Shit. Vlad didn’t think that his friends would ask about him.

Inside the Hotel, Danny was watching TV with the pillows adjusted for his lower back so he could watch TV with little to no pain with the heat pack still underneath him. The door to the Hotel room opened, Danny saw Vlad quickly closing the door behind him and speed walked over to Danny.  
“You’re friends followed me. They want to see you!” Vlad explained quickly.  
“You didn't tell them about what happened did you?” Asked Danny as for some reason that was his main concern.  
“Of course not. I just told them you were hurt.” Explained Vlad.  
“Well… Bring them in.” Said Danny.  
Vlad nodded, Vlad then walked over to the door and opened it. Sam and Tucker walked in and saw Danny on the bed.  
“Hey guys.” Danny waved at them.  
“DANNY!” Sam and Tucker yelled in sync as they ran up to Danny.  
“Are you okay?” Asked Sam.  
“I’m okay, I just got hurt, that’s all.” Danny explained.  
“Vlad told us you got during the ghost Rabbit Attack.” Sam explained.  
“And your dad told us you were working for him.” Tucker added.  
“You went to my house?” Asked Danny.  
“Of course we did!” Exclaimed Sam.  
“Well…. I did get hurt to a point I wasn’t able to move. But the problem was that I wasn’t able to move very well afterwards, Vlad offered to take care of me and we needed an excuse to tell my parents.” Danny explained.  
“We decided that working for me would be the best excuse.” Vlad added.  
“So, you’re okay? Vlad didn’t do anything to you?” Asked Sam.  
“I’m fine. I just haven’t been able to move around. I’ll be better soon.” Explained Danny.  
“Well, as long as you’re okay.” Sam said as she turned to glare at Vlad.

After another hour, Sam and Tucker left to the relief of Vlad and Danny. Danny laid his head down and Vlad sat down on the chair. Danny turned his head to see the city as Vlad was debating if he should order alcohol with his dinner.  
"I’m sorry.” Danny said softly.  
“What?” Vlad responded.  
“I’m sorry about your manor. I didn’t even think the Guys in White would tear it down. I knew they might’ve wrecked the place but not actually destroyed it.” Answered Danny as he continued to stare out into the city with the Sun setting.  
Vlad was a little surprised. He stood up from the chair and sat down on the bed.  
“It’s alright.” Answered Vlad.  
“It’s not alright,” Danny turned his head to Vlad. “If I didn’t call the Guys in White they wouldn’t have gone to your house, destroy it, then… then maybe this didn’t need to happen.” Answered Danny. “Vlad, I’m really sorry. I really had no idea they would even destroy it.”  
“Daniel, stop worrying about it.” Begged Vlad. “Besides, if anything I can just buy a new one if not build one. Besides, it’s not like I was no better. I should’ve been the adult in the situation and instead pulled the same stunts you did if not on a worst scale.” Replied Vlad.  
“So, You forgive me?” Asked Danny.  
Vlad nodded his.  
“Thanks Vlad.” Danny said softly.  
“Now, How about I order dinner. You want something from the hotel or take out?” Asked Vlad.

~~~

It was the next day, it was Saturday and the last day for elections. At the Hotel Danny was attempting to walk with Vlad helping as Vlad carried him by the shoulder. Danny felt a little bitter and insisted on walking. Danny was limping but he wasn’t crying about it. Until Danny let of Vlad and nearly fell over. Vlad quickly catches Danny before he could face plant onto the floor.  
“Thanks.” Danny said.  
“Are you sure you’re not in pain?” Asked Vlad. “ You’re limping a lot.”  
“I’m still hurting but I’m able to move around a bit without crying about it.” Danny explained.  
Vlad then helped Danny walk over to the bed where Danny laid back down. Danny sighed, He really just wanted to move around without feeling tied down to the bed.  
“I’ll get you more painkillers.” Said Vlad.  
Vlad grabbed the painkillers from the nightstand and poured two out for Danny. Danny grabbed the painkillers and the glass of water he placed on the nightstand. Danny swallowed them as Vlad looked over to the clock to see the time. It was almost time to announce the new mayor.  
“Is everything alright?” Asked Danny.  
“I’m fine.” Replied Vlad. “The announcement for the mayor will start in about fifth-teen minutes.”  
“Do you think you’ll win?” Asked Danny.  
“Probably not.” Answered Vlad.  
Vlad then grabbed the hotel’s phone. He rang the front desk.  
“Hello?..... One latte please and….” Vlad put the phone to his chest, “You want a Hot Chocolate?” Vlad asked Danny. Danny nodded. “And a Hot Chocolate….. Thank you.” Vlad put down the phone and sat down on the chair.  
“Why don’t you think you won’t win?” Asked Danny.  
“Mostly because I was planning to be Mayor to take over and admittedly ruin your life just a bit.” Answered Vlad. “I don't think that's really necessary anymore.” Admitted Vlad.  
Danny giggled slightly.  
“What’s so funny?” Asked Vlad.  
“Nothing, just the way you said it. Does that mean I’ll have to go home?” Asked Danny.  
“Seems like it. But you’re doing a lot better so hopefully you’ll be better on Monday.” Vlad said.  
The door knocked. Vlad walked over to it and opened it to see a young woman with there drinks. Vlad thanked the woman and grabbed them as the woman closed the door for Vlad. Vlad walked over to Danny and handed him his Hot Chocolate. Danny blew into his drink and looked up at Vlad as Vlad took a sip of his Latte.  
“What’s gonna happen after this?” Asked Danny. “I mean, if you lose the election, what’s gonna happen to us? Will everything return to normal or…?” Asked Danny.  
Vlad stared at Danny, Danny was right. Vlad himself didn’t think what would happen to them. Things can't return to normal after this. Would everything work out in the end? Is there rivalry a thing anymore after this?  
“I can’t say.” Answered Vlad. Vlad then turned on the TV with the news. “All I can say is that this is the only thing I don’t mind losing to.”

“And we’re back! The votes are in….” The News Caster said.

Vlad sat down on the bed leaning against the bed frame. Danny looked up at Vlad who was ready for defeat. Danny then leaned against the pillows as he took another sip of his Hot Chocolate.

“The mayor of Amity Park Is….. Vlad Masters!"

Vlad spitted out his Latte while Danny choked on his drink. Both equally surprised at Vlad’s victory. 

“Vlad can’t be with us at the current moment but we have a supporter of his here with us, So tell us Jack, what made you want to vote for Vlad?” Asked the Newscasters as she gave her microphone to Jack.  
“WOO GO VLAD!” Yelled Jack.  
“On second thought…..” The Newscaster took back her microphone.

Both Vlad and Danny looked at the TV with surprised looks on there faces, how in God’s name did Vlad win? Danny then looked up at Vlad.  
“Next time you want to run for Mayor, call my Dad, he might become a huge supporter.” Danny joked.  
It was later in the day. Danny was walking around with a limp in the hotel room. Vlad was helping him by making sure he kept his balance. Danny nearly fell over again but Vlad was quick to catch him once more.  
“I’m okay.. I’m okay.” Danny said with a smile on his face.  
“Does it still hurt?” Asked Vlad.  
“Yeah, but if I’m able to walk I think I can manage.” Replied Danny.  
“Okay, in that case, are you sure you’re ready to go home?” Asked Vlad.  
“The election’s over. If I stay any longer my parents might start asking questions.” Answered Danny.  
“Alright, You go sit down.” Vlad picked Danny up and put him on the bed. “I’ll grab your clothes and once you’ve changed I’ll take you home.

The car ride was silent. Not a whole lot they could say to each other. Danny was thankful to be riding in such luxury but felt awkward. Finally they saw Fenton’s works. Vlad parked his in front of the house.  
“Okay, Before you go, I want to make some things clear.” Said Vlad.  
“What is it?” Asked Danny.  
“Take a bath for twenty minutes about two to three times a day. Drink lots of water and make sure to lay down as much as you can and walk around to get blood flowing. That’s gonna help the healing process, Understand?” Asked Vlad.  
“I do,” Danny replied then opened the passenger door, “Hey Vlad, Thanks for taking care of me.” Danny smiled.  
“Of Course-”  
“VLAD!” Jack yelled.  
Jack opened the passenger door and grabbed both Danny and Vlad and dragged them out of the car.  
“VLAD, I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” Jack yelled. He put Danny down and hugged Vlad.  
“Danny!”  
Danny turned around to see his mother running up to him and gave him a hug.  
“Are you okay sweetie?” Asked Maddie.  
“I’m fine mom.” Danny replied.  
“Well, come on, new Mayor.” Jack winked at Vlad and dragged Vlad inside before Vlad could protest.  
Maddie stood up with Danny still in her arms. Maddie started walking inside while Danny limped. Maddie was quick to notice.  
“Are you okay sweetie?” Asked Maddie.  
“I’m fine Mom. I just fell down and landed in a weird position.” Danny replied.  
Danny wanted to get out of the situation right away, Maddie then placed her hand behind Danny’s back. The two walked in and saw Vlad on the sofa. Jack saw Danny and grabbed him and placed him next to Vlad.<  
“Tell me, How did you two manage to win the election with only two days?” Asked Jack. “And after the Ghost Rabbit attack?”  
“Oh, Well…. To be honest I think it was just luck.” Answered Vlad.  
“Yeah, Definitely luck.” Said Danny.  
“Oh come on you two, it was two days and Vladdie it was a last minute write in, the other guy, uh… Who was he again?” Asked Jack.  
“Ernesto Montez, dear.” Answered Maddie.  
“Yeah that guy! Vlad you pounded him into submission,” Jack said with a gesture.  
However Vlad and Danny both blushed and looked away from each other.  
“Like he was crying into submission, begging you to stop, he won’t be able to look at you without thinking you did him dirty.” Jack said enthusiastically with a smile.  
On the other hand Vlad and Danny were bright red from Jack’s comments. They sounded way too much like what happened not to long ago.  
“Jack I think you’re embarrassing them.” Maddie noted.  
Danny wasn’t able to look at Vlad without turning bright red. As the same with Vlad.  
“Oh, Sorry guys.”Jack Said with a sheepish smile.  
“Anyways, Danny’s it’s late. You should probably go to bed.” Requested Maddie.  
“Yeah, I think I’ll go to bed.” Answered Danny.  
Slowly, he got up and started limping up the stairs.  
“Danny, are you alright?” Asked Jack.  
“I’m fine.” Replied Danny.  
“I should probably go, Like Maddie said it’s late and I would like some sleep.” Vlad said as he got up.  
“Leaving so soon?” Asked Jack.  
Vlad didn’t say anything but look up at Danny who was staring back. Danny felt his cheeks turn red. With one more second Danny limped upstairs. Vlad didn’t say anything but left.  
Danny now in his own bed he stared out the window where Vlad was getting in his car. Vlad felt someone staring at him and looked up to see Danny. Danny waved and Vlad did the same. Vlad got into his car and just stared at the steering wheel. Danny just laid his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. They knew everything wasn’t going to return to normal. Not after what Bunnie did. This was never going to return to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good. It's my first Smut fic in about 7 years I think. P.S I got the title from the song One Night Stand by Hinder. Just wanted to share a song that's underrated.
> 
> Gah, I've been trying to make this look pretty but AO3 won't let me. Give me my damn tabs so this doesn't look so cluttered.  
>  Anyways, Hopefully in I'll be able to make this look nicer.


	2. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Vlad keep thinking back to when they had sex. So, they finally decide to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry for the long wait, I kept fighting about what I needed to do in this chapter.

It was Monday morning and Danny was limping still. His friends, Tucker and Sam were in between Danny to help him keep balance as they walked to school. Danny’s limp wasn’t as bad as it was during the weekend. Danny was more sore then in pain at this point. He took Vlad’s advice and it seemed to help him greatly. Sam gave Tucker a worried look while Danny kept his face forward. Sam and Tucker were greatly worried for Danny. He’s been hurt in battles before but his injuries were never really defined, he kept them hidden and he’s never limped before. How bad was he hurt? One of them had to ask.  
“Danny, what happened?” Asked Sam. Danny turned his head to face Sam. “What do you mean?” Asked Danny. “I mean what happened during the Ghost Rabbit attack?” Asked Sam.

Danny froze, his mind immediately went to the memory of what happened between him and Vlad. Danny shook his head as a light pink blush appeared before his face. It seemed like every time he was asked what happened his mind went straight to the memory of him and Vlad having sex to save their lives.

“Are you okay dude?” Asked Tucker. “I’m… I’m fine. I just got a headache all of a sudden.” Answered Danny. “Danny, do you not want to talk about it?” Asked Sam.

Danny looked down at his feet. He wasn’t really sure what to do. Did he want to talk about it? He wasn’t sure. Would it be necessary? “Sorry guys, I...I don’t really remember what happened.” Danny replied. “That’s fine dude; when you’re ready to talk, we’ll listen.” Responded Tucker.

Danny smiled at Tucker. Finally, they made it to school. Danny limped on the stairs Tucker and Sam followed behind. Tucker opened the door for his friends and Danny kept his head down. ‘Stop thinking about what happened.’ Danny kept thinking to himself. It wasn’t until Sam touched Danny’s shoulder to get his attention. However, Danny flinched and nearly smacked Sam’s hand.

“Oh Crap, I’m so sorry Sam.” Danny said with shaking in his voice. “Danny, are you sure you’re okay?” Asked Sam. “I’m… I’m fine. I just want to get to class.” Answered Danny as he looked down at the floor.

Meanwhile, Paulina was on her phone going through Instagram. Star walked up quickly behind her and placed her arms on Paulina’s head. Paulina didn’t mind as she knew her friend wanted to see what she was looking at. Star then sat down next to Paulina with delight in her eyes.

“You follow her too?” Asked Star. “Of course I do, she’s so cool!” Answered Paulina.  
Paulina looked back down at her phone to see the woman’s Instagram photos and videos of her dancing and her pet rabbits.“Bunnie is so cool.” Said Star. “I follow her on her Twitter and Tumblr.” “I love all her Pole Dancing videos!” Replied Paulina. “I really wished she would make a YouTube channel.” Paulina continued to scroll through Bunnie’s Instagram

\Danny and his friends made it to class with no incident. Danny was staring out the window to see birds fly by. Danny wasn’t really sure if he actually wanted to be in school but he didn’t want his parents to worry. But, he really just wanted to take another bath like Vlad suggested and stay in bed. He just felt like everyone somehow knew what he and Vlad did. Even though he knew for a damn fact that the only other person who would know would be Bunnie. But would Bunnie say anything? She didn’t mention if she would say anything. But, It wouldn’t be out of place for a ghost to do that to some extent. Danny couldn’t help but worry.

“Danny?” Danny stopped his ram bit thoughts and looked up at Mr. Lancer who was speaking and looking down at Danny. “You seem pale; are you feeling alright?” Asked Mr. Lancer. “Ye-Yeah, I just didn’t get a lot of sleep.” Answered Danny.

~~~

Vlad was looking through some papers he was given to by his secretary. While Vlad looked over the papers his mind decided it wanted him to remember. All of a sudden, all Vlad could think about was what happened to him and Danny. Vlad shook his head while his face became flushed. He wasn’t prepared for that to happen again. It seemed like whenever his mind was calm, free of thought of any kind, his mind would show him the images of Danny in pain, crying, bleeding and Vlad caring for him. Vlad slapped himself on his cheek.

“Get a hold of yourself!” Vlad muttered to himself. Vlad tried so hard to forget about what happened, to drinking, to shoving himself to his work, to even going on a late night drive the night before. Suffice to say, nothing helped. It almost tortured the poor man. He just needed something to distract himself to forget. “Maybe I should….” Vlad was cut off from a knock on his door. “Come in!”

His secretary came in. She was a pretty young lady, light brown hair, pale skin with freckles and glasses to go with her green eyes. “Sorry to bother you sir. But I was given a letter directed to you.” Said his secretary. “Thank you Lily, just place it on my desk.” Answered Vlad.

Lily did as she was told and quickly left. Vlad put down the papers and picked up the letter. A bill maybe? There was no return address. Odd. Vlad opened the letter and grabbed the paper inside. The letter itself was a bright vibrant purple with a white border. It had a picture of a wolf on it howling with DJ headsets on while a silhouette crowd cheered. Black bold letters were present. “An ad?” Vlad whispered to himself. 

Come to the Wolf’s Den!  
Here at the Wolf’s Den, we promise nothing but a fun, safe and exciting time!  
At this new exquisite Night Club, we also promise your safety along with classes for dance for those looking for work, a whole section dedicated as a small diner, luxurious but adfordable alcohol, sex positivity-

Vlad had stopped reading the second he read sex! He crumbled up the paper and threw it into the recycle bin. He wasn’t even able to read anything involving sex. He immediately grabbed the papers from earlier to continue where he left until his secretary came in again.

"Sorry about the intrusion, But, I got a call from the Elementary school. My son got sick, So I have to go pick him up.” Said Lily. “That’s fine. Go if you need to-... Lily, are you interested in Nightclubs?” Asked Vlad. “I haven’t been to one since my college years. Why do you ask?” Asked Lily. “The letter you gave me was an ad for some nightclub. You want it?” Asked Vlad. Before Lily could answer Vlad grabbed the Ad from the recycle bin and un-crumbled it and gave it to Lily. “You can just see if you want to go or not.”  
“Th-Thank you sir.” Lily took a look at the ad and her face lit up. The nightclub seemed fun. She waved goodbye to her boss and left to grab her son.  
Vlad looked down at the papers again to work on them once more. What the hell can he do? 

~~~

It was lunch and Danny was with his friends. Danny started to feel better throughout the day but his limp was still noticeable. However the soreness gradually was becoming less annoying. Still, Danny was hoping to get into a bath or shower the second he got home. Tucker was on his phone while Sam was looking at Danny with that worried expression she had throughout most of the day. Before Sam could anything she saw Dash walking up. She was ready to tell Danny that Dash was coming but he passed right by. Sam then noticed he was on his phone.

“Has anyone seen Kwan?” Asked Dash. “I think he had to talk to another teacher!” Answered a random student.

Dash left the cafeteria to quickly look for his friend. As he was walking he saw his friend with books and phone in hand. Dash quickly ran up to his friend.“Have you seen Bunnie’s new post?” Asked Dash. “Not yet, what is it?” Asked Kwan.

Dash pulled out his phone to show him an image of Bunnie with her usual attire with purple lights in the background and a luxurious cocktail in hand giving her followers a wink. The caption said Best Work Day At Yet #WolfDen “She’s so pretty!” Said Kwan with a blush appearing on his face. “I think we should go to the Wolf’s Den.” Said Dash. “But I heard that place is twenty-one and over. Besides, it's on the other side of town. Even if we could go it’ll be a pain to travel all the way there to meet Bunnie.” Explained Kawn. “Crap, I can’t wait to be twenty-one.” Said Dash.

Sam was talking to Danny about some project they had to do while Tucker looked through his phone. He excused himself to use the bathroom. While walking there, he looked through some girl’s Instagram. Everyone at school seemed obsessed with her at the current moment. She wasn’t a model but she was very pretty. Almost all of her posts showed her pet rabbits and herself at work in a Play Boy outfit. Any video she posted was just of her pole dancing. Play-Boy-Bunnie Was the username.  
“I wonder why everyone’s obsessed with her?” Questioned Tucker as he finally made it to the bathroom.

It was finally the end of the day, Danny could go home and take that relaxing bath or shower he’s been so desperate to have. A smile creeped onto his face. Sam thought that Danny was just relieved he could go home. She tapped on Danny’s shoulder to get his attention. “Yeah Sam?” Asked Danny. “I was just wondering if you were okay?” Asked Sam. “Since you got hurt I got really worried. Especially since Vlad was taking care of you.” “Yeah, I’m fine. Vlad didn’t do anything.” Answered Danny.

Tucker wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation. He had his eyes on his phone on Bunnie’s Instagram. He really wanted to know about Bunnie. So, he looked up at his two friends. “Hey guys, do you know anything about this Instagram user?” Asked Tucker. “She became super popular not too long ago.” Explained Tucker. “I don’t have Instagram.” Answered Danny. “And I hate Instagram.” Answered Sam. “Nevermind then.” Said Tucker. 

Danny was home and was taking a bath. His body was finally able to relax and he could allow his muscles to relax. His mind was free to wonder while in the bath. And yet all his mind could allow him to see was the images of him and Vlad in the cave. He cringed and shook his head. Mentally punching himself, as if telling his brain to stop with the forced poisened sex images with Vlad. He just wanted a relaxing bath.

~~~

Vlad made it back to his hotel room with ease. It was so tired of all the paperwork he had to do along with his mind being an ass by making him remember Danny. He really hated this. He didn’t think he would even be mayor without cheating. But to his surprise he had won. And what’s the new mayor to do? He laid down on his bed face first. He really wanted to sleep. But he was scared of the images of him and Danny would appear. He looked out the window to see Amity Park. 

“The only reason I decided to become mayor in the first place is to get back at Danny.” Vlad said to himself. No one to really talk to. A knock came to his door. He opened it, expecting it to be food he had ordered at the front desk. He was right. A young woman gave him his food with a letter on the tray. “I got mail?” Asked Vlad. “Yeah, someone came in earlier and told me to give it to you.” Answered the woman. “Thank you.” Vlad said and closed the door.

He picked up the letter. No return address. He opened it to see it was another ad for The Wolf’s Den. He cringed and threw it in the trash bin. Then remembered it was paper.

“Vlad don’t be an ass. Recycle the damn thing.” Vlad said to himself. He picked up the paper and put it in his pocket so he can find a recycle bin later. Vlad sat down on his bed again with food in hand. The tray had steak, shrimp on the side and a red Beaujolais as his drink. He slowly cut his steak and blood started to seep out. His mind immediately went back to when Danny started bleeding. He cringed. He shook his head. “These thoughts aren't going away.” Said Vlad with a somber tone. He decided to just eat the shrimp. 

~~~  
Another week had passed. Danny was finally able to walk without a limp. He was still taking baths and taking some medicine to help fight infections and pain but otherwise he was feeling much better. He was walking to school with Sam and Tucker as they noticed that Danny’s limp was gone and he seemed to be a lot better. As they walked they saw Mr. Lancer talking to Vlad at the entrance at the school.

“What’s he doing here?” Asked Tucker. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny wondering if he had an answer. Danny simply shrugged. They walked over to the front entrance of the school Danny looked up at Vlad. Vlad paused his conversation with Mr. Lancer and looked down at Danny. “What are you doing here?” Asked Tucker. “Sim-” Vlad looked down at Danny again and the images of him and Danny flashed in his mind. He shook his head as a blush appeared on his face.

“Mr. Masters, Are you feeling alright?” Mr. Lancer asked. “I’m fine. Just a cold. Anyways,” Vlad turned his head towards Mr. Lancer. “They should get to class.” Danny, Sam and Tucker walked into the school as Sam and Tucker stared at Vlad. After walking into the halls of Casper High Tucker decided to ask Danny if he could spy on Vlad. As soon as he faced Danny to ask his question he noticed Danny’s face was a bright pink. He was Blushing. “Dude, you feeling okay?” Asked Tucker. Danny didn’t respond. He was silent and kept his face to the ground. 

There was a school assembly later in the day. Mr. Lancer talked about changes and such while Danny, Sam and Tucker didn’t seem all that concerned. Thinking it was no more than just school rules being upgraded. That was until Vlad had walked up on the stage. Everyone had their eyes glued to the new mayor. Danny and his friends included.

“Good Afternoon everyone! As your teacher just announced there will be a new set of rules and I am here to deliver those rules.” Explained Vlad. “He can’t do that!” Shouted Sam. “He’s the mayor now, I’m pretty sure he can think around the education system.” Replied Tucker. The rules are nothing to worry about I promise.” Vlad continued. 

~~~

Another week had passed and the new school rules were implemented. They weren’t as bad as Danny and his friends thought they were going to be. But it still wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea. The students were given school uniforms, they were limited to having only phone’s to bring as there only electronics (Which gave Tucker a heart attack) And they had a mandated roll call before and after class. Other than that, it wasn’t anything that anyone wanted to complain about. But it was apparently all for protecting the kids from ghosts and such. Not a big deal. Not that many people cried about it and therefore it wasn’t an issue anyone wanted to press on for long. Other than that, no real big changes. 

Danny was walking down the streets with his friends to eat the Nasty Burger. It was finally rebuilt after the Guys destroyed it and after Vlad bought it. It seemed mostly normal once they got there. 

“Finally, we got our usual spot back!” Exclaimed Tucker with excitement in his voice. “Is it me or is Vlad not doing anything, you know, bad?” Asked Sam. “Maybe Danny here,” Tucker poked at Danny, “Gave Vlad a change of heart.” Tucker chuckled slightly. Danny giggled along with Tucker. Danny really couldn’t tell them the actual reasons, which is that he and Vlad had sex and Vlad felt bad about it. Still, he just wanted to enjoy a burger with his friends. They got to the Nasty Burger to only see a swarm of teenagers outraged outside.

“What’s going on?” Asked Sam. The three walked up to the building to see a security guard in front of the building. Sam walked up the guard. “What’s happening?” Asked Sam. “Sorry miss, By the orders of the mayor No teenagers in the Nasty Burger.” Answered The Guard. “What!” Shouted Sam. “Okay, maybe Vlad hasn’t changed.” Said Tucker with a whisper to Danny. Danny grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her out of the crowd that were protesting to be let in there hangout spot. 

“Where are we gonna hang out now?” Asked Tucker. “More like how are we gonna convince Vlad to give us our usual spot back?” Questioned Tucker. “Why is it that when he made those rules they weren’t exactly terrible but somehow this is a bad thing?” Asked Sam. “Danny, maybe you can talk to him?” Asked Tucker. “What do you mean?” Asked Danny. Danny then realized that talking to Vlad would mean seeing and talking to him. Danny wasn’t willing to do that yet! No way in Hell! He needed to think of something and fast.

“So far nothing has been that bad since he became mayor, Hell, you’re still able to Ghost Hunt with no problems. Whatever bonding moment you two had while you were hurt definitely gave him a small change of heart. Maybe, you can convince him tha-” Tucker was cut off by Danny. “Hold on! Tucker you’re right! So far Vlad hasn’t even done anything harmful. This isn’t exactly the end of the world. Let’s just find a new hangout spot.” Suggested Danny. “Where else is there?” Asked Sam. “A pizza place, A skate park, The mall even! I’m just saying that if this is as far Vlad’s gonna go then I think we can live without The Nasty Burger.” Danny Answered. Danny actually felt comfortable with that answer. He wouldn’t need to see or even talk to Vlad. That was something he wasn’t actually prepared for. 

“I think you’re right Danny.” Said Sam with a smile. “WHAT!” Yelled Tucker. “Tucker, Danny’s right. Who says we can’t find a new place to hang out after school.” Said Sam with a smile growing on her face. “Worst case scenario is that Vlad creates a curfew.” Danny explained. “Well, I guess you’re both right. But I’m really gonna miss this place.” Tucker replied sorrowfully. “Don’t worry Tucker, we just need to find somewhere else. Let’s start looking now even!” Danny suggested.

Danny started to walk as his friends followed behind him. Sam was smiling as Danny actually seemed proud while Tucker began to mentally mourn for the Nasty Burger. All while some of the teens were still protesting while others overheard Danny’s suggestion and agreed with some of their friends that maybe finding a new place would be better. So, some of the teens left to find somewhere else to hang out.

Vlad was looking out the window of the Nasty Burger and saw Danny blissfully walking away with his friends. A small smile appeared on Vlad’s face. He didn’t know if Danny would talk to him and he wasn’t prepared to see Danny. Especially when his mind likes to remind him of what happened between them. Therefore, he turned to face his desk and began doing paperwork. As Vlad worked he noticed a letter at the edge of his desk. He assumed that someone brought it when he wasn’t looking. He checked the letter, No return address.

“Why does this stupid Night Club want me to go?” Vlad questioned. He threw the damn ad into the recycle bin. “At some point I might need to get a restraining order if they don’t stop sending me the ad.” Vlad immediately went back to the paperwork.

~~~

It was the next day and Danny and his friends were at a Pizza place. Danny’s suggestion was taken and they three quickly found a place to hang out, along with other teens. As Tucker and Danny ate away at pizza Sam was drinking a soda. Tucker finished his slice and grabbed his phone. He checked his Instagram. He wanted to look at Bunnie’s profile again but Danny tapped on his shoulder.

“Since it’s Friday, maybe we can see a movie?” Danny suggested. “What did you have in mind?” Asked Tucker. “There’s that new Marvel movie I’ve been wanting to see.” Danny replied. “I can pay for tickets this time-” Same was cut off when a buzzing went off in her pocket. It seemed like everyone’s phone went off at that moment. Everyone grabbed their phone to see a message.

Starting Monday Will Be A 4:00 P.M Curfew For Anyone Under 18. Contact City Hall If You’re Working After 4:00/Going to After School Activities To Be Given Permission To Stay Out After 4:00.

“What! Did Vlad do this?” Questioned Tucker. Almost everyone in the Pizza place were confused, enraged and some even didn’t even seem to be bothered by it. Sam stood up with phone in hand with daggers in her eyes.

“Hold on, our school day ends at three. We can still hang out after school.” Said Danny. “Dude, you jinxed it.” Said Tucker. “You said the worst case scenario is that Vlad gives us a curfew. Now, we have a curfew.” “Okay, I may have jinxed it, but-” Danny was cut off by Sam, “Danny, you need to stop Vlad!” Insisted Sam.

Danny felt like he shrunk in his seat. Sam might have been right. He might need to confront Vlad about this. But, every time his mind wandered without thought his mind will go straight to the images of him and Vlad having sex. He’d always cringe at the thoughts of it. Along with the memory of the pain that persisted during and after the deed.

“Danny, it was nice that Vlad seemed like he wasn’t going to do much harm. But, if you or us don’t do something soon, it might get worse.” Sam explained. That was all Danny needed. He needed to talk to Vlad about this or even get him to stop from making more laws that might get absurd. “You’re right.” Danny said with a soft voice. “Dude, you alright? You seem… Scared?” Noticed Tucker. “I’m okay.” Danny replied with a blush across his face.

Sam, Tucker and Danny were outside the mayor’s office. Danny was mentally preparing himself since they left the pizza place to see Vlad. He wasn’t sure if he could even speak to him. His friends looked at Danny with hope that he and Vlad can at least be civil. Danny took a deep breath. He looked back at his friends who gave him a nod as a signal to let him know that no one was looking. Danny took one more deep breath, prayed that this would be quick and stepped forward.

“I’m going Ghost!” Danny lightly shouted.

Danny had transformed into Phantom. His friends were on the lookout for anyone nearby. As soon as the coast was clear Danny became invisible and flew through the office building. At first he saw Vlad’s secretary who was just typing away at her computer. Danny looked around the room to see a door with a sign saying ‘Vlad Masters’. Danny took a long deep breath and exhaled out slowly. Danny took one more look at the Mayor’s office and fazed through the door. Vlad was working on some paperwork when he felt like something was off in the room. He looked around to see nothing. Danny managed to calm down a bit by taking some deep breaths. Danny took a few more steps and revealed that he was here. Vlad jumped up from his desk with his hand clenching at his chest with surprise.

“So-Sorry. I only wanted to talk.” Explained Danny. “Daniel! I had….I had a feeling you might show up.” Said Vlad as he calmed down and sat back down on his chair. “Is this about the changes I’ve made?” Asked Vlad. “Yes, Um….” Danny started to scratch his head. He looked up at Vlad and felt his cheeks burn. He turned his head to the ground.

Vlad was a little confused but seeing that Danny was slightly uncomfortable made him realize why Danny was looking away. Vlad felt his blush and turned away from Danny. They couldn’t help it. Every time they thought on one another they always thought of when they had sex. Stupid toxic aphrodisiac. Vlad shook his head and started to rub his head. He looked at Danny and the images of him and Danny having sex flooded his head again. He blushed and slapped himself. Danny was taken back when Vlad slapped himself. Vlad shocked his head once more.

“Is this about the changes I made?” Asked Vlad. “Well...Yeah…. I-I was hoping that you could lift some...some of them…” Danny kept pausing for short periods of time. He felt anxious about this seeing Vlad. “I had a feeling that was what you…” Vlad paused. He looked at Danny who was shaking and red in his face. He knew why Danny kept looking away, he knew why he was mentally and just now physically hurting himself whenever he looked at Danny or thought of him, He knew why he made those changes. 

“That’s not why you’re here, right?” Asked Vlad. Danny Jumped. “What are you talking about? Of course that’s what I’m here for!” Exclaimed Danny. “Daniel, I know why you aren’t going after me!” Boomed Vlad.

Danny stepped back at the surprise in the boom In Vlad’s voice. Vlad realized he was raising his voice, scaring the poor ghost teen, Vlad took a deep breath and composed himself.

“I mean, I know you keep thinking back to the time we had sex.” Vlad said quietly. Danny took a few steps forward, feeling a little safer in the room, he put his hand to his chest and clenched at his jumpsuit. “I think we need to talk about what happened.” Vlad said. “What? Wh-What’s there to talk about? It’s all said and done!” Exclaimed Danny. “You’re right, but… We just can’t act like this around one another all the time. Let alone if Bunnie’s still out there.” Said Vlad. “Are you looking for her?” Asked Danny. “I’ve been trying, but I don’t think I’m getting anywhere.” Answered Vlad.

The room fell silent. It was almost torture, just the two of them in this small office with the only things on there mind is the other’s feelings about that day. Danny clenched at his jumpsuit a little tighter. Vlad was right.

“You’re right, I think we need to talk about it. Things probably won’t go back to normal afterwards, but I really want some sort of normalcy back between us.” Replied Danny. Vlad looked up at Danny, He too wanted some sort of normalcy between them, with the rivalry, the fights, the pranks even, anything to help. 

“We should probably go somewhere private. I don’t like this idea of someone walking in and wondering why were talking sex.” Suggested Vlad. “Where should we go then?” Asked Danny. “How about the Hotel? I got an upgrade in rooms.” Answered Vlad. “Okay, Good. Should we go now?” Asked Danny. “Probably not, I have some paperwork I want done. How about later tonight? At seven? I’ll leave the window open so you’ll know which room is mine.” Suggested Vlad. “Sure, I’ll see you later.” Said Danny as he waved at Vlad.

Danny turned invisible and flew through Vlad’s wall. Vlad slumped down in his chair with his hands on his face.

“Is this a bad idea?” Vlad asked himself.

Danny saw that his friends were waiting for him at the front of the building, making sure no one was around, Danny quickly transformed back and ran to see friends. Sam and Tucker ran towards Danny hoping for good news.

“What did he say?” Asked Tucker. “He said….” Shit, What did Danny want to say to his friends? Should he be honest and say he’s going to talk to him later? Vlad said no? Danny changed his mind. He needed to say something and fast.

“Did he hurt you?” Asked Sam. “What? No!” Quickly replied Danny. “Then is everything okay?” Asked Tucker.

Fuck it.

“Vlad says he’s busy, So, We’re gonna meet up later tonight when he’s free.” Answered Danny truthfully. “That’s it?” Asked Sam. “I guess being mayor isn’t all as it’s cracked up to be.” Danny replied in a joking manner. “But, depending on how things go, I might stay late. Can I rely on you guys for an alibi?” Asked Danny. “You can tell your parents you're sleeping over at my place. My parents are gone for the week anyways.” Replied Tucker. “Where are your parents?” Asked Sam. “Wedding anniversary.” Tucker replied. 

~~~

Danny was at home in his room pacing. His clock is 6:37. If he leaves now he can make it to Vlad before seven. He already told his parents that he’d be at Tucker’s for a sleepover. He paced and paced and paced. He didn’t even change out of his school uniform. He couldn’t really ask anyone for advice on not being so nervous around your arch-rival who fucked you. Danny looked at the clock again. 6:40. He needed to go. Danny ran downstairs where he saw his mother and father eating.

“Leaving already?” Asked Jack. “Ye-yeah.” Answered Danny. “Where’s your luggage?” Asked Maddie. “Oh! I… Uh… Tucker is going to let me borrow some. I gotta go! Love you!” 

Danny ran out the door before his parents said anything else. Danny then ran to the hotel. Not even thinking of changing into Phantom to fly. He just ran. Finally, he had made it. He looked at his watch at 6:57. As he was trying to catch his breath, a thought washed over him. Did he really need to see Vlad? He could easily just go home or actually go to Tucker’s. He thought back to when he and Vlad had sex, Danny knew that he wouldn’t be comfortable. He just needs to go home! Then he would never have to worry about this. Just go home!

Vlad was drinking red wine in his hotel room. His hair was down, his blazer was off, his bowtie was untied while hanging off of Vlad, and his sleeves were rolled up. In short, he was disheveled. He was waiting for Danny, he would show up any minute now and Vlad’s been near panic all day. Should he just cancel this whole meeting with Danny? No, He doesn’t have Danny’s number and he was concerned his parents might become suspicious. Maybe Danny already changed his mind. Vlad took another sip of his expensive wine. As he was drinking he heard a noise from the window. He turned to see Danny flying through the window. Vlad nearly choked on his drink. He really didn't think Danny would show up.

“Hey…” Danny greeted with a wave. The white ring formed around him and he turned back to normal. “Evening Daniel.” Vlad quickly greeted as he cleaned himself up from his wine.

Danny stood still as Vlad began to compose himself. Danny looked around the room to see Vlad was right, he got an upgrade in rooms, a hell of a good one too. It had a fireplace that Vlad turned on, which so far was the only source of light at the moment, the interior was more of dark coloring, (Maybe costumed by Vlad), like red or purple, the room was much larger and bed window that Danny went through was much larger than he expected, he didn’t even notice at first the when Danny turned around it almost made Amity Park look like fireflies with it’s lights. The bed was much larger than before and had red covers and pillows instead of the blue that Danny was in when Vlad took care of him. Vlad coughed a bit, Trying to get Danny’s attention. Danny looked over to Vlad who was pouring himself another glass of wine.

“So,.... What now?” Asked Danny.

Vlad finished pouring his wine and looked at Danny. He was right. What now? What can they do? No, they know what to do. Vlad pointed to the velvet sofa. Danny nodded and sat down and put his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his chin on his knees. Vlad walked over to the sofa and sat on the opposite side of the sofa with his drink still in hand. Silence. Pure silence fell upon the room. It felt unnatural for them. Normally Vlad and Danny would fight, argue or even bicker at one another if the fight wasn’t physical. Vlad would normally talk about Maddie, begged Danny to be his son, talk badly of his father or whatever evil thing he had planned. Danny would make a pun or two, talk trash to Vlad about how lonely he was or how crazy he was even. But no, instead they were stuck with this uncomfortable knowledge of knowing and remembering of having sex. Danny looked over to Vlad who was just looking down at his wine. Someone had to say something!

“Do you normally drink?” Asked Danny. “I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink wine or alcohol to be honest.” Danny said with a small smile forming. Trying to be friendly. Vlad looked over to Danny and then down at his wine again. He took a sip and looked over to Danny again. “I drink when I feel stressed or just for certain occasions.” Explained Vlad.

Danny then looked over to the fireplace. The fire danced as Vlad and Danny still didn’t look at one another. No, this felt so weird. Anytime the two would think of one another or if they weren’t thinking at all they would remember when they had sex. Vlad and Danny knew they needed to talk about it, one problem, can they even talk about it? Vlad took out his phone from his back pocket 7:16. Danny’s been here for six-teens minutes without discussing anything. No, Vlad needed to say something. But what? Someone had to say something! Fuck it!

“Danny…. I really am sorry. That really shouldn’t have happened.” Said Vlad. “What? Vlad, you don’t need to apologize. What happened wasn’t anyone’s fault.” Explained Danny. “That’s not the point; It’s that I did something that didn’t even need to happen. I did something to you that I can never give back!” Explained Vlad. “You mean… Mean my virginity?” Asked Danny. “Ye-...Yes. Because like I said before, your first should have been with someone that cares about you and should have been memorable. Not… Not this.” Explained Vlad as he placed his head in the palm of his hand.

Vlad was serious. Danny saw that Vlad really was sorry. Of course he already knew that Vlad was sorry about this. But to see Vlad like this and doing his best to be apologetic to him was actually comforting in a way. Danny felt like he should say something at this moment.

“Remember when I first came to your office?” Asked Danny. Vlad turned his head away from his palm to answer. “You were right.” Danny said with a whisper. “Right about what?” Asked Vlad. “About that I keep thinking back to when we had sex.” Answered Danny. “Wait, I said that?” Asked Vlad. He was thinking back to when they were in his office, “I mean, I know you keep thinking back to the time we had sex.” Vlad remembered. He smacked his forehead. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mea-” Vlad was cut off by Danny. “Don’t apologize!” Exclaimed Danny. “Because you’re right. I do keep thinking back to it. No matter what I do, I always end up thinking back to it.” Explained Danny.

Vlad took another sip of his wine as he looked at Danny. Danny turned his head back to his knees to place them there once more. “And I don’t know what to do.” “Daniel…..” Vlad said with a quiet voice. “Do you keep thinking back to it then?” Asked Danny. “....Yes.” Answered Vlad.

The room fell silent again. No words were spoken after that. The only sounds were from fire crackling and the occasional sips of Vlad drinking his wine. It was almost creepy. What else could be said after telling the other that they thought of the other when they had sex.

“Is sex always that painful?” Vlad looked over to Danny whose head was buried in his knees. Vlad shook his head, trying to compromise what Danny had just said. “Is it?” Danny asked again. “.... No. It shouldn’t have been painful in the first place.” Vlad answered. Danny looked up at Vlad who seemed sincere about that statement. “Sex should be enjoyable.” Vlad responded. “That’s why people have it.”

“I’ve always been told that sex always hurts for girls when they first have sex.” Said Danny. “It really shouldn’t. Something that’s probably never been explained to you is that sex can be painful for both parties. And even then, the reason is because if your having sex for the first, you’re usually nervous and you aren’t able to relax. That’s why it’s usually painful.” Explained Vlad.

“So, it hurt because I was nervous?” Asked Danny. “Well, yes and no. Yes, it would have helped if you were relaxed but when it comes to anal, you usually need lube in order to have sex. I didn’t have any so that’s why I tried to soften you up.” Explained Vlad. “What does that mean?” Asked Danny. “It meant….” Vlad then realized he was explaining sex to Danny. “Were you given Sex-ed?” Asked Vlad.

“I did, But all I really remember is how to put a condom on and that sex can women pregnant. But that’s about it.” Explained Danny. “I see…. I think I need to implement better sex-ed for the students at Casper.” Said Vlad as he was stirring his wine.

“So, the soften up thing?” Asked Danny. “Well, it isn’t actually softening up inside of you, if that makes sense. What I was trying to do was help you get used to the feeling of something in you. It’s also because you have a muscle that needs to be relaxed to allow penetration to be comfortable.” Explained Vlad. “Then…. What’s the...the…” Danny began to stumble all over his words.

“What is it?” Asked Vlad. “...The prostate… What was it?” Asked Danny. “They really didn’t even teach you that?” Asked Vlad. “The only other thing I can remember was stuff like stds like Hiv and Aids.” Answered Danny. “Right, well… The prostate is a gland that secretes fluid that nourishes and protects sperm. During ejaculation, the prostate squeezes this fluid into the urethra, and it’s expelled with sperm as semen.” Explained Vlad. “So, it just helps with sperm?” Questioned Danny. Vlad nodded.

“Wait…. Then why did… why did it….” Danny fell silent. “What? Did it hurt when I-” Vlad stopped himself. He was worried he might say something that’ll bother Danny. 

“No, Actually. It was the only part that well…. Didn’t….” Danny stayed silent again. Vlad felt a little confused, until he thought it over a bit. “You mean, it didn’t hurt? Did it feel good?” Asked Vlad. “I’m not sure to be honest. But it was… more like… the only part that actually didn’t hurt. At least from what I can remember.” Answered Danny. “Ah! Well, actually because the prostate is considered An erogenous zone.” Replied Vlad. “A what?” Asked Danny. “An erogenous zone. It’s an area that's a highly sensitive area of the body that may generate a sexual response when stimulated. In short, it’s area that’s suppose to help you feel good during sex.” Explained Vlad. “So then, if you kept touching that area, why did sex still hurt?” Asked Danny.

Vlad was quiet. He seemed lost in thought. He started up at the ceiling while nearly dropping his glass of wine. Danny was starting to worry that he might be annoying Vlad with these obvious answers.

“Vlad, am I bothering you?” Asked Danny. Vlad shook his and looked at Danny. “No, the truth is… I was thinking back to when I had sex for the first time.” Answered Vlad. “Vlad, you said that you had to do this sort of stuff when you were younger, did that exclude….” Danny wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask that question. “Yes, it was painful. Mostly because there was no foreplay or lube.” Explained Vlad. “Was your first similar to mine?” Asked Danny. “No, My first was actually in high school. It was before I knew your parents so I didn’t even know Maddie back then.” Explained Vlad. “It was consensual and with a girl who came out to me later in life that she was a lesbian.” Vlad chuckled a bit. “Really?” Danny giggled a bit. “That must have sucked.”

“Not really. She told me that the more she thought back to it the more she realized that she should’ve realized that she was gay earlier in life. But, I thought it was funny, so I didn’t mind it. We later joked more about it and I met her wife as well.” Explained Vlad.

Danny giggled as Vlad seemed to be smiling at Danny who was enjoying his silly nostalgia. Danny smiled as he finished giggling and looked up at Vlad. His smile faded as he felt like he wanted more questions answered.

“Is that all?” Asked Vlad. “No…. Actually, I’m really am curious, but after you stopped having sex for money, did you ever have sex just because?” Asked Danny. “You mean to just enjoy sex?” Asked Vlad. Danny nodded. “Of course I do. I’m an adult who has needs every once in a while. It’s kind of silly to think that I don’t have sex on occasion.” Explained Vlad as he put his wine down to talk to Danny without the worry of dropping his wine.

“Oh… I always thought that sense you were lonely, I thought you….” Danny didn’t continue saying sentience. “Since I’m not dating Maddie, then I don’t have sex?” Asked Vlad. “Daniel, I may be in love with her, but even I wouldn’t go that far. Even I think that’s creepy in a way. To want someone so much you let it affect my sex life is weird.” Explained Vlad. “But, you don-”

“I don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend I don’t have sex? You know people can have sex without being in a relationship is thing, right?” Asked Vlad. “I knew that!” Danny responded.  
Vlad chuckled a bit. Danny pouted and looked towards the fireplace. He watched as the fire danced around a bit.

“Why is sex complicated?” Asked Danny. “People make it complicated. Like I said, sex is something meant to be enjoyable. It’s a normal natural thing about humans. That’s all Daniel.” Explained Vlad. Danny stayed quiet. It felt like this was normal in a way, just two people enjoying a conversation.

“So, why did sex still hurt?” Asked Danny.

Vlad grabbed his wine, took one more large gulp, placed the glass down and looked towards Danny.

“Because, you were….scared. You were scared. And I’m sorry. I should've been considerate, but, I was so focused on getting on with it I didn’t even consider you.” Explained Vlad." But, you said, The reason why sex is painful for the first time is because I wasn’t able to relax.” Remarked Danny. “And that’s true. But, I should have helped you relax. I know we were poisoned, but that doesn’t matter to me. I wasn’t considering your feelings but mine.” Explained Vlad. “And for that I’m sorry.” “V-Vlad…. Thank you. I don’t know why but that feels…. Nice.” Explained Danny. Vlad stared at Danny with a small smile forming on his face. 

“Hey, Can I ask you something personal?” Asked Danny. “Ask away.” Responded Vlad. “When you have sex, what is suppose to feel like?” Asked Danny. Realizing what he just asked he felt his face become hot as he blushed. “I’m just asking because I now know sex is suppose to feel good!” Danny blurted out. Vlad giggled.

“Sex is suppose to feel good, but, if your asking what I’m normally like during sex, I usually make sure my partner feels comfortable and more importantly safe.” Explained Vlad. “Sex isn’t suppose to be complicated, So, I always make sure that the person I’m with understands there safe and then later make sure they’re comfortable.” Explained Vlad with a giggle at the end. “So, You always make sure the person you're with is safe?” Asked Danny. “Of Course Daniel, I don’t just go up to a person willy nilly demanding it. I may be a villain but even I have morals.” Vlad said. “So, if you were considering my feelings would sex feel better?” Asked Danny.

That’s when Vlad stood still. Did Danny really ask that? Danny realized what he said and mentally slapped himself.

“Well…. I mean… Yes. Yes I would.” Quickly responded Vlad. “Why?” Asked Vlad. “Because… Because ever since I began to remember what happened, I couldn’t help but wonder what sex should be like.” Danny answered with a lump in his throat. “Daniel, Are you asking if….” Vlad wasn’t sure how to respond. “I’m not asking to have sex again, I just can’t help but feel like it should have been different.” Danny said as he buried his face on his knees hoping it would muffle his voice.

Vlad wasn’t sure how to respond. He just stared at Danny who was clearly having some sort of breakdown or existential crisis of some sort. This wasn’t anything they were expecting.

“I’m sorry. I think I’ll go home.” Mumbled Danny. Danny was about to get up but Vlad placed his hand on Danny’s arm. Danny stood still as Vlad’s grip became tight. Danny stared down at Vlad’s hand then his face.

“Daniel, I’ll admit this to you,” Vlad placed his other hand on Danny’s other arm but his grip was much lighter. “Ever since that time, I have felt nothing but guilt about what I did. I know that’s there no way I can replace the first time, But, I do want you to know that sex is something that can enjoyable and I nearly took that away from you.” Explained Vlad. “What are you saying?” Asked Danny.

Vlad took a deep breath, reminding himself that whatever happens, happens because of Vlad himself and himself alone.

“I’m asking you if you want to have sex?” Asked Vlad.

Danny stood still, his face felt like it was on fire, he slightly shook but tried to keep still. Vlad really did ask that, didn’t he?

“Are you being serious?” Asked Danny. “I am. If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” Said Vlad as he let go of Danny’s arms. “What… What would happen if we have sex?” Asked Danny with a small shake in his voice. “If we have sex….. If we have sex, I’ll make sure you feel safe, comfortable and to make up for last time, I won’t worry about myself. Your needs and your needs only.” Explained Vlad. “If you really don’t want this, I’ll call you an Uber to get you home.” Vlad finished.

Danny stared at Vlad. Vlad was serious, Danny knew that Vlad could be a caring person (It was rare after all) But to this extent? What if things really won’t go back to normal after this? Would they stay rivals? Danny thought and thought and the memory of him and Vlad came flooding back, But, instead of the usual cringe that would follow, Danny’s heart skipped a beat. Would Vlad really make sure Danny was going to enjoy sex this time? No, this was wrong Danny thought.

“You’ll…. You’ll be gentle?” Asked Danny. “Of course!” Vlad responded quickly. “Then…. Then... “ Just say no! Just say No! Danny’s mind kept screaming at him that this was wrong on many levels. But on the other hand, Danny just didn’t want to worry about painful sex like that ever again. But he could have sex with someone else. He should just wait.

“Vlad, if we do this, no one’s ever gonna know, right?” Asked Danny. “Of course! This is our secret and our secret alone.” Exclaimed Vlad. “Then… please…” Just say no! “Be gentle.” Danny begged as he looked at Vlad. Vlad somehow felt relieved and somewhat nervous. He was actually surprised that Danny agreed.

“What do you do before sex? I know about foreplay but is there more?” Asked Danny. “It usually depends on the person, but to help my partner’s relax I ask for a kiss and give a bit of dirty talk.” Answered Vlad. “Can I kiss you?” Asked Vlad.

Danny looked over to Vlad. He nodded. Vlad slowly leaned over to Danny, making sure there was eye contact. He put his hand onto Danny’s cheek and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Vlad slowly put his lips onto Danny. Danny tensed up but that’s all they were doing. A kiss. No tongue or anything. That’s when Danny realized what he agreed to. Vlad pulled away.

“You okay?” Asked Vlad. Danny nodded. “Didn’t-Didn’t you say you did dirty talk?” Asked Danny. Vlad nodded. “Would you like me too?” Asked Vlad.

Danny nodded. Vlad leaned onto Danny and was next to Danny’s ear. Danny shook, but tried to remind himself that he agreed to this, and knowing a lot more about Vlad at this point, he could ask Vlad to stop and Vlad would.

“I’m going to make sure you feel nothing but to make you feel a pleasure you’ve never felt before.” Vlad whispered. Danny actually felt a bit calm. It wasn’t cheesy or anything. Vlad pulled away. 

“Sorry, I know it could be better, but I really just want this to help you know I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to make you feel good.” Explained Vlad. “That’s okay. Wh-What happens now?” Asked Danny.

“Now, I will be able to take you to the bed.” Vlad explained as he picked Danny up bridal style. Danny wrapped his arms around Vlad’s neck in surprise. This was actually happening. Danny wrapped his arms tighter as Vlad walked over to the red velvet bed. Vlad slowly let Danny down onto the bed as Danny released his arms off of Vlad. His heart was racing, this really was happening, he actually agreed to this. Vlad slowly climbed onto the bed as Dany laid down.

“Daniel, one more thing.” Whispered Vlad. “What is it?” Asked Danny. “I need you to know that if you change your mind at any point, just tell me and I’ll stop without question, okay?” Explained Vlad.

Danny nodded as he clenched his hand around his vest. Vest? Oh, that’s right, he forgot he still had his school uniform on. Danny looked up at Vlad who was on top of him. Danny’s other hand clenched at the bedsheet.

“Are you sure about this?” Asked Vlad. “I’m… I’m not really sure. But I really want to. I-I’m just… Scared.” Answered Danny. “That’s natural. And it’s okay, if you really don’t want this we won’t do this.” Said Vlad. “No, I want this. I’m just scared and not sure what to do.” Responded Danny. “That’s fine, I’ll do all the work; All you have to do is relax.” Said Vlad.

Danny took a deep breath and exhaled. He nodded. Vlad leaned down and kissed Danny’s forehead. So far so good. Vlad was going slow for him. Vlad started to kiss down from Danny’s head, lips again, and then his neck. Where Vlad seemed to kiss for a while.

“Can I undress you?” Asked Vlad. “It’ll only be your shirt.” “Um.. Yeah..” Replied Danny.

Vlad ceased his kissing. Vlad then grabbed the end of Danny’s vest and slowly took it off, Danny’s arms lifted up as Vlad took off his vest. Next was his shirt. Danny kept his arms up while Vlad undid Danny’s tie. Vlad put down the tie next to Danny’s vest on the floor. His shirt finally! Vlad lifted Danny’s shirt up slowly. Once the shirt was off, Danny put his arms down as Vlad put his shirt down. Danny looked down to see he was half-naked. He gulped as Vlad seemed to be giving him a small chest massage. Danny assumed it was meant to help him calm down. Vlad then started to kiss at Danny’s collarbone.

“What are you doing?” Asked Danny. “Is that uncomfortable?” Asked Vlad. “N-No. It just feels weird is all.” Answered Danny. "I’ll stop then, anywhere you want me to touch?” Asked Vlad. “Oh, Um…” Danny looked over his chest to see if Vlad could do anything he really wanted. “I really like that massage you’re doing. Could you, maybe, continue with that?” Asked Danny as a blush ran across his face. “Of course.” Vlad eagerly replied. 

Vlad then continued his massage which really did feel nice. Danny closed his eyes as he let Vlad massage him. He began to breathe slowly, his mind wandered to just relax. 

“Daniel, May I?” Asked Vlad.

Danny opened his eyes to see Vlad was pointing at his nipples. He was confused, but he figured that Vlad knew what he was doing. Danny nodded his head and closed his eyes. Vlad continued his massage but on Danny’s sides. Then he felt Vlad licked one of his nipples. Danny’s shot open to see what Vlad was doing. Vlad was licking one of them. Before Danny could say anything Vlad sucked on it. Danny gasped and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

“V-Vlad…” Danny whined. Vlad stopped to check on Danny. “Did it hurt?” Asked Vlad. "No…” Danny gasped out. “Can I continue?” Asked Vlad.

Danny nodded. Vlad began to suck on it again. It was slow, but Danny covered his mouth. How? How the hell did this feel good. Vlad made sure that Danny was breathing slow. Vlad sucked just a little harder as Danny’s breathing started to get heavy. Vlad stopped and went towards the other to do the same. Danny’s breathing got even heavier and he began to pant. Vlad stopped to check on Danny. Danny squirmed a bit, a little disappointed that Vlad stopped.

“Are you okay?” Asked Vlad. Danny nodded. “Good, mind if I do some kissing?” Danny nodded.

Vlad smiled and kissed in between his chest. Danny gasped and whined quietly, as to let Vlad know he really enjoyed Vlad sucking on his nipples. Vlad kissed down to Danny’s pants where he stopped.

“Danny, Can I remove your pants?” Asked Vlad. Danny’s eyes shot open, this was serious, they were really gonna do this! He looked up at Vlad who was waiting for an answer.

“Ye-Yes…” Danny whispered. Vlad nodded and began to undo his pants. Danny began to squirm in which Vlad stopped. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” Vlad said quickly. “N-No. I-I just freaked out. I-I still want this.” Danny replied. “Are you sure?” Asked Vlad. Danny nodded. “Alright, You know to ask me to stop if you really don’t want this right?” Asked Vlad. “I do.” Said Danny. “Alright, If you need to stop just let me know.” Begged Vlad.

Danny nodded and tried his best to stop moving. Vlad began to undo his pants again. The button of Danny’s pants made a click and Vlad unzipped his zipper. Danny’s breathing was exhilarated. He kept still, but as Vlad pulled his pants he opened his eyes to see. Vlad had taken off his pants completely. This was actually happening.

“Are you okay? Are you uncomfortable?” Asked Vlad. “N-Not really. Just feels weird.” Answered Danny. “Alright, Just tell me otherwise.” Said Vlad.

Vlad lowered down to kiss Danny’s abdomen, Vlad kissed down as he reached Danny's cock. Danny yelped as he noticed that Vlad was kissing above it. Vlad’s hands started to slide down from Danny’s chest, all the way to his thighs and began to massage them. Danny got up and Vlad looked up.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Danny asked with his voice shaking. “I thought you would enjoy a blowjob.” Answered Vlad. “WHAT!” Danny shouted. “A Blowjob. You know what a blowjob is, right?” Asked Vlad with a smirk growing on his face. “O-Of course I know what a blowjob is. I-I just didn’t expect you to…” Danny fell silent. Vlad chuckled. “I know, Just tell me if I’m hurting you.” Vlad Said.

Danny laid back down. He was panting really fast now, he was actually both excited and scared. Vlad saw this and gave Danny’s thigh a kiss. “Don’t worry, I promise not to hurt you.” Vlad whispered.

Vlad gripped Danny’s cock softly, and started to stroke it. Danny yelped in surprise. Danny looked at Vlad as Vlad kept stroking him, Until Danny’s cock began to spring up, Danny felt tensed as Vlad kept stroking him. His panting started to become more disjointed. Vlad felt slightly proud, so he continued until it felt like Danny was ready. Vlad leaned down to Danny’s cock and licked the tip. Danny flinched and yelped.

“Are you okay?” Asked Vlad. “Ye-Yeah…” Danny moaned.

Hearing Danny, Vlad felt warm, his groin started to tingle a bit as his brain was trying to tell him what he had to do. Fuck, that was a turn on. Vlad shook his head and proceeded to lick Danny’s tip with his hand tightening his grip on Danny’s cock. Danny yelped as Vlad continued to lick. Danny closed his eyes, trying hard not to move around so much.

“Vl-Vlad… That” Danny Gasped “That feels good.” Moaned Danny. “Does it now?” Asked Vlad.

Vlad ceased his licking to Danny’s disprovment . Vlad instead began to stroke Danny once more and licked from the base up the shaft. Danny yelped at the sudden surprise. Vlad then continued to lick the tip.

“Vlad….” Danny started to whine a bit. To Vlad that was a good thing, that meant Danny wanted more than just him playing/licking with the tip. 

Vlad let go of Danny’s cock, placed his hands on Danny’s hips and put Danny’s tip in his mouth and worked his way down to the shaft. Danny started to shake as he felt Vlad started to suck him off.

“V-VLAD!” Danny shouted. 

Danny wasn’t sure what to do? He’s never had a blowjob before, Danny felt tears at the corners of his eyes, not out of pain but of pleasure. He felt Vlad’s tongue dance around on his shaft giving off a tingling sensation, the way Vlad’s head kept going up and down felt Gently. Kind of cushioning. Enclosing. Sliding. And then in again. Sliding. Enclosing. Warm. Danny kept tossing and turning his head as Vlad continued. Vlad started to think Danny might be close to cumming. He was right, judging on how Danny was tossing and turning his head, trying hard not to buck into Vlad’s mouth. Vlad felt Pre-cum dripped onto his tongue. Feeling proud, Vlad started to hum to create vibration. That sent Danny over the edge. 

"VLAD!” Danny shouted. “I-I I think.. I’m about to..” Danny kept gasping, he couldn’t make a coherent sentence. Vlad didn’t mind, he didn’t mind at all.

Vlad continued as Danny felt he was ready to cum. He wanted to warn Vlad, But no matter what he said, It just came incoherent. Danny felt his muscles from down below start to contract, clenching at the sheets, the pleasure buildup was starting to be too much.

“Vlad, st-stop! I’m about to- AH!” Danny stopped and moaned as he came into Vlad’s mouth. He laid down onto the pillow as Vlad still had his mouth in Danny. Once Danny stopped, Vlad slowly pulled away as cum dripped out of his mouth. Danny noticed this and shot up.

“I’m so sorry! I-I trie-Tried To-to warn you.” Danny stuttered as he was still recovering from his orgasm.

Although, Vlad didn’t seem bothered. Instead, he swallowed. Danny gasped as he just watched Vlad Masters/Plasmius, his arch-rival just swallow Danny’s cum.

“Hmm, For someone who likes to go to the Nasty Burger, you seem to be rather healthy.” Vlad noted. “Wh-What are you-you talking about?” Asked Danny. “Cum has a flavor, if you take good care of yourself the taste will be more tolerable.” Explained Vlad. Danny blushed as Vlad said that. “Do you want to continue?” Asked Vlad.

Danny was still shaking from his experience, but laid down, and nodded his head. Vlad understood, Vlad threw his bowtie onto the floor and unbuttoned his shirt, once Vlad took off his shirt he threw that to the ground too. Vlad leaned down and kissed Danny’s forehead as his arm reached for the drawer on the nightstand. He reached inside to grab a pink bottle. Danny looked at the bottle, confused, he pointed to it.

“What is that?” Asked Danny. “It’s lube.” Answered Vlad as he opened the bottle and squeezed the liquid out. 

He looked up at Danny who seemed scared. Vlad was confused but remembered that he said lube was needed for anal sex.

“Daniel, if you really don’t want this we can stop.” Vlad said as he put the bottle down. “I-I know. I’m just… nervous. Are you gonna put it in me?” Asked Danny as he pointed to Vlad’s crotch where they both noticed Vlad was hard.

“Not yet, I need to prepare you first.” Answered Vlad. “Are you okay with this?” Asked Vlad. “I-I am. Just… Just go slow.” Begged Danny. “Of course.” Vlad purred.

Vlad started to rub the lube all over his fingers as Danny watched. Vlad was really gonna do this. Vlad used his free hand to grab Danny’s leg and spread it a bit. Vlad put one finger against Danny’s entrance and looked at Danny.

“Deep breaths okay?” Begged Vlad.

Danny nodded and took deep breaths. And exhale. He felt Vlad’s finger pressed against his entrance, He yelped.

“I’m okay!” Danny shouted, Already knowing Vlad would ask if he was okay.

Vlad sighed in relief. Danny clenched at bedsheets, waiting for Vlad to continue. Vlad started to push in, Okay, Not bad. I think I’m okay. Danny thought. Vlad continued to push his finger in a bit deeper, Danny took another deep breath and exhaled. He kept doing this as Vlad just started to move around to find Danny’s prostate.

“Daniel, Can I add another finger?” Asked Vlad. “Mmm… Yea…” Danny muttered as he was finally used to this.

Vlad slowly started to add a second finger, this felt weird but not uncomfortable for Danny. He just took more deep breaths and exhaled and just allowed his body to relax. All the while Vlad was trying hard to find Danny’s prostate. How the hell did he find it so easy the last time? Danny was simply just breathing with his heart beating faster and faster. 

“AH!” Danny gasped and threw his head back.

Vlad found it! Vlad started to press down on Danny’s prostate as Danny began to squirm. As Vlad started to pump his fingers in out, always hitting Danny’s new favorite spot he leaned down to give Danny a kiss on the forehead. All the while Danny was a moaning mess. When Vlad kissed his head he turned his head to his side, feeling embarrassed. Vlad didn’t stop until he saw pre-cum drip out of Danny. He pulled his fingers out, much to Danny’s disapproval but noted that this was much better then the last time Vlad fingered him. Wait, Does that mean Vlad is gonna put it in him? Danny turned his head to face Vlad to see him grabbing a condom from the drawer. Oh shit, this was actually happening. Danny placed his hand over his chest to feel it beating like fireworks, he felt he was gonna explode, Hell, he expected it. As Danny’s mind was racing all over the damn place, Vlad was pulling down his pants. Danny looked over to see Vlad putting on the condom. Vlad finished putting on the condom and grabbed the lube again. He squeezed the bottle and poured more lube onto his cock. Vlad noticed Danny.

“Are you sure about this?” Asked Vlad. “I-I think so…” Answered Danny. “If you need me to stop, just say so.” Begged Vlad. “Here,” Vlad grabbed Danny’s hands and placed them on his arms. “Do you trust me?” Asked Vlad. “I…. Do. I do.” Danny muttered. “Okay, I’m gonna go slow ,okay?” Vlad said.

Danny nodded. Vlad grabbed his own cock and pressed it against Danny’s entrance. He looked at Danny who was doing deep breathing exercise like he’s been doing throughout the majority of this entire time. Danny looked at Vlad who was waiting for Danny to give him the go ahead. 

“You-You can go in.” Danny muttered.  
Vlad slowly started to push in. Danny panicked and wrapped his arms around Vlad’s neck. Vlad paused for a moment, the tip was in and Vlad hugged Danny.

“Are you okay?” Asked Vlad. “Ye-Yeah. It just feels weird.” Answered Danny. “Okay, Can I push in some more?” Asked. “G-Go ahead.” Danny whispered.

Vlad started to push in further and further, until he felt like he was in entirely. He let go of the embrace to look at Danny, to make sure he was okay. Danny was panting but he didn’t seem in pain. Vlad placed his hands on Danny’s shoulders and started to give him a massage, to help him relax. Danny panting became less apparent and just let Vlad massage him. Once Vlad made sure Danny seemed more relaxed he let go of Danny.

“Are you okay?” Asked Vlad. “I think so, it just feels... “ Danny wasn’t sure how to say it. “Like what?” Asked Vlad. “It feels… Full. I-I think. That’s what it feels like to me.” Answered Danny. “That makes sense. It’s normal to feel like that.” Replied Vlad.

Vlad started to massage Danny’s chest as he waited for Danny to say it’s okay to continue. Danny closed his eyes, his mind wandered to allow him to relax some more. It didn’t hurt like last time. So, Danny thought this would be fine.

“Okay, I think you can move now.” Spoke Danny. “Tell me if it hurts.” Begged Vlad.

Very slowly Vlad started to thrust into Danny. Danny moaned as he felt Vlad trying to find his prostate. This wasn’t like his fingers, for one Vlad’s dick was bigger than two fingers. Vlad on the other hand was making sure Danny wasn’t in pain by stopping, rubbing his head and waiting for Danny to give the go ahead. When Danny said he was fine, Vlad continued to thrust. Danny started to hug Vlad, Vlad was being slow and gentle for him. That somehow made this feel a lot better than even Danny thought necessary. Vlad stopped again to check on Danny.

“Are you still okay?” Asked Vlad. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Danny replied. “Nothing hurts?” Asked Vlad. Danny shook his head. “Okay, Want to continue?” Danny nodded.

Vlad started to thrust into him again. Danny felt tight around Vlad’s cock, As Vlad did his best to make sure Danny was comfortable, Danny gasped, arched his back and threw his head back.

“V-Vlad.” Danny moaned.

Danny felt much tighter on Vlad’s cock. Not to mention that erotic motion Danny just did, fuck, that was even more of a turn on then before. He had found Danny’s prostate. Vlad started to thrust and only hit Danny’s prostate all while still being slow and gentle. Meanwhile Danny just melted into a moaning, crying mess as Vlad kept hitting his new favorite spot. It felt like a warm tingle that made him quite dizzy, and uncontrollably sensitive. Danny felt that tingle where he thought he was going to cum again. He needed to warn Vlad.

“V-Vlad, I’m-I’m about to- Ah! Mmm...Ah! Mmm.” Danny bit his lip to keep him from moaning too loud. He didn’t know why, but it felt embarrassing to have his voice be so loud.  
“It’s okay. You can cum.” Vlad panted as he started to thrust a little faster to make Danny moan louder.

Danny closed his eyes and he began to moan out loud. His body felt light, everywhere that Vlad touched felt like lightning striking his sensitive body. Vlad grabbed Danny’s cock and started to pump it.

“Vl-Vlad.” Danny moaned as his hands lightly grabbed Vlad’s head. “It feels.. Ah! Go-Good. Ah!” Danny moaned. “I’m glad.” Vlad moaned. He grabbed Danny's hand and kissed his wrist.

Vlad leaned down to kiss Danny. Danny moaned into the kiss as Vlad kept thrusting into him. Danny jerked his back and held onto Vlad’s shoulders. He was about to cum. Vlad broke the kiss and grabbed Danny’s hips to gain more control. He kissed Danny’s neck and started to thrust more slowly to let Danny relax into his organism. Danny felt like he was about to explode, he grabbed onto Vlad’s shoulders, his cock started to tingle, begging to be released. Vlad saw this and grabbed Danny’s cock to stroke it.

“AH!” Danny shouted as he arched his back, bucked up hips and finally came.

Vlad just kept thrusting as Danny rode out his orgasm. Wanting to make sure Danny was still feeling good he made sure to keep hitting his prostate. 

“Vlad…” Danny whined. He was done. Vlad stopped. He looked down at Danny who was panting, and near tears. Tears? Did he hurt him, “Are you okay?” Asked Vlad. “Ye-Yeah…” Danny replied Softly. “I’m tired.” Danny whispered. Vlad chuckled. “That’s to be expected.” Chuckled Vlad.

Vlad started to pull out slowly while Danny moaned. Once Vlad was out Danny’s eyes felt heavy, he yawned, turned over to his side to be more comfortable. He pulled Danny to his chest and started to pull the comforter up to Danny. He laid Danny down onto the pillow and pulled the comforter up to his chin, keeping Danny warm. 

“I gotta use the restroom real quick.” Vlad said.

Danny just nodded and Vlad started to walk over to the bathroom, Vlad pulled off the condom, threw it in the trash and jerked one out real quick as he didn’t get a chance to cum yet. Vlad walked out to see Danny sleeping on his bed. Vlad smiled and climbed into the bed, pulled the comforter up to his chest and rubbed Danny’s side. For no reason other than knowing that Danny would probably like it when he woke up later. He looked over the nightstand to see the time. 9:38. It wasn’t that late. Vlad looked down at the sleeping Danny.

“I really wished I told you about aftercare.” Whispered Vlad. “It’s fine, I’ll tell you about it in the morning.” Vlad whispered.

That’s when the realization hit Vlad. He and Danny really just had sex. If there relationship hadn't changed before, it definitely did now. What happens now? Vlad wasn’t sure. All he knows is that right now it didn’t matter. Rest is that mattered to him and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this chapter was good. I can't promise the next one will come right away but hopefully it won't take as long. God, I hope this looks better then the last chapter.


	3. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Vlad agree to never talk about what happened & all it was a one night stand. But illegally spying on the Fention family might change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Atom1050 for critcing. Any critics would be great. Sorry, for the long wait & if this seems rushed.

Danny 's eyes flutter open while the sun begins to shine through the window. Danny turned over to avoid the sunlight. He moaned as his body began to tell him to wake up. He struggled to stay asleep. But, as his eyes began to adjust he noticed he wasn’t in his room. He slowly raised his head up. This wasn’t his room. He turned over to see Vlad sleeping. Shit, that’s right! He and Vlad had sex last night. Danny shot up with a blush running across his face. He lightly touched his face to feel the heat.

“Wow, we really had sex.” Danny whispered.

“Did you forget?”

Danny looked over to Vlad to see he was actually wide awake.

“V-Vlad!” Danny shouted.

“I wasn’t trying to scare you. I was actually trying to fall back to sleep. It’s a little early to be awake.” Vlad said as he pointed to the clock.

7:09 A.M. Danny shook his head. He turned his head to Vlad who was stretching.

“How are you feeling by the way?” Asked Vlad.

“What do you mean?” Asked Danny.

“I mean, are you in pain?” Asked Vlad.

That’s when Danny finally noticed that he wasn’t in pain like the last time. He rubbed his lower back. Nothing hurt. He wasn’t sore ethier. Vlad was incredibly careful and gentle like he promised last night.

“N-No. I feel fine.” Danny finally answered.

“That’s good. Since we’re awake, I’ll go order us breakfast. Anything you want?” Asked Vlad.

“O-Oh, just French Toast and Hot Chocolate like last time.” Answered Danny.

“In that case, I’ll order us the food, and you go take a shower.” Vlad recommended.

Danny nodded. He saw as Vlad climbed out of bed to call the hotel staff. Danny stared up at Vlad. He normally saw him in his usual attire if he wasn’t Plasmius. It almost felt relaxing to see Vlad in such a way. No fighting or anything. Not a threat to anyone. Not even to Amity Park. Wait, wasn’t Danny supposed to talk to Vlad?

“Oh Shit!” Shouted Danny.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Vlad as he put down the phone. 

“My friends thought I was gonna talk to you about the changes.” Explained Danny as he smacked his head.

Vlad sat down on the bed with Danny and grabbed Danny’s arm softly and placed it on Danny’s knee.

“Look, I’ll take care of it.” Said Vlad.

“Wh-What?” Danny stammered.

“Well, you can’t really tell your friends about last night. Since I just made the changes, not all of them will be lifted but I can make sure no one’s mad.” Replied Vlad.

Danny placed his hand over his chest and sighed in relief. At least his friends won’t question it too much. 

“Besides, I actually made those stupid laws so I could talk to you.” Vlad explained as he sat down on the bed. 

“Really?” Asked Danny.

“Yeah; To be honest, I didn’t realize it myself until yesterday.” Vlad chuckled a bit.

“Well,... I’m glad we talked about it… even if we really didn’t actually talk.” Danny chuckled.

Vlad slowly got up from the bed to grab his clothes and to order breakfast. 

“Now, go to take a shower.” Demanded Vlad softly as he grabbed his pants.

Danny did as he was told and was in the shower washing his hair, Vlad allowed him to use his expensive bath products. All of them give off lovely aromas of floral and tropical. Danny stopped scrubbing his hair for a moment to look down at his feet and watched the water run down his legs. He closed his eyes and all the images of him and Vlad came flooding in. Instead of remembering the painful first time, he remembered last night where Vlad was gentle, slow and compassionate. Not to mention sex actually felt good. Danny opened his eyes and rubbed his lower back. Last time it hurt like hell but now it didn’t even feel sore.

“We really had sex.” Danny whispered to himself.

Danny stopped rubbing his back to continue with washing his hair. 

Vlad grabbed the drinks and French Toasts and placed them down on the table in front of the Fireplace. As he put them down Vlad was attacked by the sunshine that beamed into the room. He thought about closing the curtains but heard the shower turned off. Vlad sat down on the table. He looked up the window, giving him the beams of sunshine. He closed his eyes, his mind giving him images of him and Danny the night before. Vlad opened his eyes.

“Was this a mistake?” Vlad laid down on the sofa to think for a moment. Was it a mistake? Danny had really crappy sex-ed (Something that Vlad will make a prioty to fix.) Was Danny actually ready for sex or was it just hormones mixed with emotions and/or trauma? Vlad rolled over to his side to see the food. He heard the bathroom door swing open, he stood up to see Danny with an oversized robe on and drying his hair with a towel.

“Thanks for letting me use your bath stuff. It smells great.” Danny smiled.

“Of course, our food’s here.” Vlad gestures Danny to sit next with him.

Danny sat down next to Vlad. Vlad turned on the TV that was above the fireplace to see it was some cartoons that Danny quickly recognized.

“Animaniacs!” Danny shouted. 

“Shouldn’t the news be on? This is the same channel as it.” Vlad press guide to make sure he was correct.

“It’s the same channel. It’s just Saturday morning cartoons.” Danny answered.

Vlad realized that Danny was right. He just left the cartoons on to let Danny enjoy and maybe enjoy some silly cartoon himself. 

Danny and Vlad finished there breakfast and drinks. Vlad had decided to take a shower as Danny put on his school uniform. As it was the only thing of clothing he had with him. After he finished putting on his shirt Danny noticed the pink bottle of Lube that was left out. He picked it up. Angel’s delight lubricant. 

“Looks expensive.” Danny put down the bottle. 

Danny then sat down on the bed that was a velvet purple. He looked down at his feet. So many thoughts started running through his head. He really did just have sex with Vlad. You know, his arch-rival, his dad’s ex-best friend, the guy who wants to bang his mom. Yep. That very same Vlad and he had sex with him last night. Danny felt like he was getting a headache. Danny had consensual sex with Vlad and it was enjoyable like Vlad promised. Thinking back to it Danny felt a shiver run up his entire body. 

Vlad walked out of the bathroom with a robe on and dried his hair with a towel. Vlad looked over to Danny who looked over to him. 

“Daniel, I think we need to talk about last night.” Vlad said as he walked over to the bed. “May I sit next to you?”

Danny scooted over to let Vlad sit next to him. Vlad sat down and placed the towel down.

“Is everything okay?” Asked Danny.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Daniel, last night, were you okay?” Asked Vlad.

“Ye-Yeah. I feel fine. A lot better than last time.” Danny giggled.

“That’s great…. But.” Vlad fell silent.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Danny.

Vlad took a deep breath as he turned his head towards his feet.

“I think we’re both in agreement that this is a one time thing, right?” Vlad looked glanced over to Danny.

“Ye-yeah, I thought that was kind of obvious.” Danny chuckled at the end of his sentence. 

“Good, then we’re on the same page.” Vlad looked over to Danny. “Daniel, this might change our relationship. In the sense that we’re rivals.” Vlad stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Ye-Yeah… What happens now?” Asked Danny as he began to rub his arm.

“I’m… I’m not sure, to be honest.” Vlad replied. “All I can say was that last night was essentially a one night stand. That’s all that was.” 

“Ye-Yeah. I know.” Danny looked down at his feet once more. “Is that all?” 

“Daniel, whatever happens between us,” Vlad turned his head to face Danny. “This never leaves this room, we don’t talk about it, and if the chance that some normalcy happens in the near future I think we can both agree that we never discuss this or use it as a weapon.” Vlad explained.

“A weapon?” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Too many times that an adult will use sex as a weapon or blackmail agaisnt a minor. Daniel, I don’t want you to think I will ever use it against you. That’s why I’m asking you to do the same.” Vlad gave a sorrow look.

“Of course! I think it’s wrong to use sex as a weapon.” Danny stood up.

“Good. Now, I also want you to know one more thing.”

“What is it?”

Vlad looked down at his feet once more.

“It’s entirely normal to regret this later in life. I know what I just said, which is that we never talk about it, But if you do ever regret it, I just want you to know that it's normal and nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t be afraid to tell someone if that’s the case, Okay?” Vlad said as he stood up.

Danny looked up at Vlad, his face seemed entirely serious about this. Would Danny regret this? No, Danny agreed to have sex. Why would he regret it? Especially when Vlad was very thoughtful and gentle with him. But, maybe it was for the best that if he ever did regret it, he would need to talk to someone.

“O-Okay.” Danny whispered.

“Good.” Vlad smiled and looked at the clock. It was 8:34. “I need to go soon. I’ll call you an Uber.” Vlad said as he turned his back to go grab his phone.

  
  


**~~~**

  
  


Danny was dropped off at Tucker’s where the two just played video games. Danny simply said that he and Vlad made a truce and some of the changes will be uplifted or changed to make everyone happier. As the two played games Tucker noticed that Danny was still in his school uniform while Tucker was still in his pajamas. Danny noticed Tucker staring and paused the game.

“Is everything okay?” Asked Danny.

“Yeah, but why are you in your uniform?” Asked Tucker.

“Hmm… Oh! I forgot to take them off.” Danny replied as he rubbed his head out of nerves.

“Seriously? Did you stay the night at Vlad’s?” Asked Tucker with concern.

“Uh…” Danny obviously couldn’t tell Tucker that he and Vlad slept together. “I ended up sleeping on his sofa.” Danny sheeplsy explained. “Look, how about we invite Sam over? I can ask her to bring me some clothes!” 

Sam was walking over to Tucker’s with her backpack filled with Danny’s pajamas and casual clothes, not really sure what Danny wanted after he texted her. As Sam was walking she saw Paulina with her phone in hand walking down the sidewalk. Sam averted her eyes away from Paulina but Paulina didn’t even seem to notice Sam. As Paulina walked past Sam, Sam glanced at Paulina’s phone, she saw an attractive woman on screen in a Playboy outfit. Sam stopped for a moment, memorized by the woman. Paulina stopped and turned her head to see Sam. 

“What are you doing?” Asked Paulina.

“What? Oh!” Sam glanced at Paulina’s phone again. Paulina saw that Sam was staring at her screen. 

“Her username is Playboy Bunnie.” Paulina spoke as she showed Sam the screen. “She is so cool!” 

“What’s so cool about a woman objectifying herself?” Sam loudly asked.

“What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong with what she’s doing.” Paulina replied with a smile growing on her face.

“She’s-”

“She’s allowed to dress and show herself off as much as she wants.” Paulina smirked. “I don’t get it, I would think you wouldn’t actually mind because she’s just expressing herself.” 

“Well…” Fuck, Paulina was right. This woman is allowed to dress and show herself off just as much as she wants.

“Relax, I won’t judge you for that. I actually used to think like you until I found Bunnie.” Paulina said as she looked down at her phone. “Besides, look!” Paulina shoved her phone in Sam’s face. Sam expected another photo of Bunnie but saw about 6 black rabbits. “She owns and breeds her own pet bunny rabbits!” 

Sam was a bit surprised that A: Paulina wasn’t bullying her and B: Was simply showing off a person she admires on Instagram.

“If you have Twitter or Tumblr you should follow her. I think you’ll find something about her you might like.” Paulina glanced at her phone again. 

“I-I’ll consider it.” Sam replied as she averted her eyes away.

Paulina walked away as Sam watched her walk. Sam was a bit surprised that Paulina didn’t seem to bother Sam that much. 

Sam finally made it to Tucker’s house. She gave Danny her backpack with his clothes. Danny rushed to the bathroom to change. As Sam sat next to Tucker she glanced down at the floor. 

“Sam, you okay?” Asked Tucker.

“I’m fine. I just… I met Paulina earlier.” Sam answered.

“Let me guess, she bothered you.” 

“No, actually, she showed me-” 

Danny walked out of the bathroom with much more casual clothes on. Sam looked up at Danny who waved at her.

“Thanks again Sam.” Danny smiled.

“No problem.” Sam smiled back at Danny. She then turned her head to Tucker. “I’ll tell you later.” She whispered.

Sam scooted over so Danny could sit in between his friends. 

“Should we play more Resident Evil?” Asked Tucker.

“Sure,” Danny turns his head to Sam. “You want to play too, Sam? Or just watch?” Danny asked.

“I’ll play, Tucker, give me a controller.” Sam demanded.

**~~~**

A month had passed. The changes that Vlad made were lifted. Everyone seemed happy with that. They didn’t need uniforms, the Nasty burger belonged to the teens again, and the curfew was lifted. Everyone was pleased and there hadn’t been any issues since. Danny and Vlad hadn’t spoken to each other since that night and Vlad didn’t seem to do much of anything other than show up to council meetings and make suggestions for Amity Park. Like Vlad said, he only wanted to be mayor to ruin Danny’s life but now that didn’t seem necessary. 

As Danny and his friends were walking to Danny’s house they saw Vlad’s car driving by. His friends stopped in place as did Danny. 

“Where’s he going?” Asked Tucker as he turned to face Danny.

Danny shrugged.

“You don’t think he’s going to your place?” Sam suggested.

“Possibly.” Danny said.

Danny and his friends made it to Danny’s house to see Vlad’s car parked outside. They ran inside to see Jack was showing mail to Vlad.

“Dad.” Danny spoke.

Jack and Vlad looked over to see Danny and his friends.

“Hey Danny!” Jack greeted.

“What’s Vlad doing here?” Asked Danny.

“I keep getting this Ad for this club that I’m not interested in going to.” Jack answered as he showed Danny one of the Ad’s. Danny grabbed the ad from his father’s hand.

“I keep getting them as well. So, we just ended up discussing it.” Vlad replied.

“Uh-huh. Dad, I actually need to talk to Vlad in private. Can yo-” Danny was cut off when his mother walked into the room.

“Hey Danny!” Maddie waved at her son. “Jack, we got more of that ad!” Maddie showed the Ad to her husband.

“That’s why V-man’s here.” Jack smiled as he pointed to Vlad.

“Vlad, please tell me you can get rid of these?” Maddie begged as she pointed to the ad in her hand.

“That’s what I plan to do.” Vlad smiled at Maddie.

“Good, I’m so tired of seeing it. Anyways, Jack, I got some groceries in the car. Can you help me?” Maddie asked.

“Sure thing.” Jack ran to Maddie and walked with her outside to grab the groceries.

Danny looked down at the ad in his hand and then at Vlad with a worried look.

“Real reason why you’re here?” Danny asked.

“Actually I needed your help.” Replied Vlad.

“With what?” Asked Sam as she walked over to stand next to Danny.

Vlad picked up an Ad from the coffee table. 

“This stupid nightclub keeps on asking me to go. They started appearing not too long ago.” Vlad answered.

Sam picked up one of the Ad’s to read it. 

“Wow, seems pretty adult.” Sam said as she turned to Danny. “Even for a club.”

Tucker picked up the Ad. It looked familiar. Tucker then grabbed his phone to go onto Instagram. First thing he saw was Bunnie on a pole.

“Why do you need Danny’s help with an annoying Ad?” Asked Sam.

“Because, When I was in a meeting last night I made the suggestion to restrict the Wolf Den from pestering us with the Ad. But, nobody knew what I was talking about aside from your father who just so happened to be there.” Vlad explained.

“Wait, really?” Asked Danny.

Vlad nodded.

“He told me that he and Maddie kept getting these ads to the Wolf’s Den. I’m a little concerned, which is why I thought I could use your help.” Explained Vlad.

As Sam, Vlad and Danny talked Tucker looked over Bunnie’s Instagram. He just found posts of her in her PlayBoy attire, her pet rabbits and Pole Dancing videos. Not much else. But, something about The Wolf’s Den seemed familiar with Bunnie. But what?

“Which reminds me, Daniel, can I talk to you. In private?” Asked Vlad as he looked over to see Jack and Maddie carry the last of the groceries into the kitchen.

“Uh…” Danny glanced over at Sam who seemed concerned while Tucker was looking at his phone. “Sure.” 

Vlad grabbed Danny by the wrist softly and walked him outside. Vlad let go of Danny’s wrist and Danny placed his back against Vlad’s car.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Danny.

“Daniel, this is just a theory, but I’m concerned about why me and your family are the only one’s getting Ads about this club.” Explained Vlad.

“Like what?” Danny raised a brow.

Vlad leaned against his car and dipped his head to be closer to Danny’s ear.

“I think It’s Bunnie giving us these ads.” Whispered Vlad.

Danny took a step back.

“What? Why?” Asked Danny with his voice shaking.

“It’s just a theory, but if we’re the only ones getting that stupid ad then someone must know us.” Explained Vlad.

“But-..But why would Bunnie do that?” Asked Danny.

“I really wish I had a good answer Daniel, but the truth is I don’t.” Vlad said sorrowfully. 

“What makes you so sure that’s Bunnie?” Asked Danny.

Vlad looked over to Danny with a concerned look and took a deep breath.

“When we first met Bunnie…. After you and I had…. “ Vlad dare not finish that sentence. Danny knew what he was gonna say. “Anyways, afterwards, you fell asleep and before I could catch her Bunnie said we’ll meet her again.” Vlad rubbed the back of his head. 

“So, do you think Bunnie has something to do with the ads?” Asked Danny who seemed concerned.

“I’m not certain. Like I said, it was just a theory. So, I could be wrong.” Vlad looked up at the sky. “But I think that if we find out it’s Bunnie I think we need to contact one another. We can’t have Bunnie on the loose. She’s more dangerous than even I thought. ” Explained Vlad.

Sam was watching through the window as the two outside as the two talked.Sam wasn’t sure if the ads are actually that important to the two but it did seem like they were worried. As for Tucker, he finally found a post with Bunnie talking about the Wolf’s Den. It just had a picture of a neon colored cocktail with the captions  **Love the Benefits #Wolf’s-Den.**

“What do you think there talking about?” Asked Sam while still staring outside.

“Probably about The Wolf’s Den.” Tucker replied. He walked over to Sam to show her the post.

“Tucker, I’m worried. Why did Danny and Vlad have to meet late last month.” Asked Sam.

Tucker put away his phone as Sam was clearly not interested in the Wolf’s Den.

“No idea. But, Danny did say that he and Vlad made a deal to lift the laws.” Tucker replied.

“But what was the deal?” Asked Sam as she finally turned to face Tucker.

Tucker was about to say something but Danny and Vlad walked. 

“Everything okay?” Asked Sam.

“Yeah.” Danny quickly replied. 

“I should go.” With that, Vlad quickly left the Fentons home.

Danny walked over to Sam and Tucker. 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” Asked Sam.

“Trust me Sam, everything’s just fine.” Danny smiled. “Let’s just have some snacks.” Danny suggested as he pointed to the kitchen. 

“I saw your mom walk in with some Oreos.” Tucker smiled and power-walked into the kitchen without another word.

Sam stared at Danny with a continued worried expression on her face. Danny knew that Sam was worried for him but Danny couldn’t actually tell her about what happened between him and Vlad.

“Danny, what happened with you and Vlad?” Asked Sam.

Fuck.

“No-nothing, honest Sam.” Danny quickly replied with a sheepish smile appearing on his face.

“It’s not nothing. When you got hurt during the Ghost Bunny incident you stayed with Vlad for two days and last month you stayed the night at Vlad’s trying to get him to change some laws. Danny, what did he do to you?” Sam demanded an answer.

What did Vlad do to Danny, just fucked him. That’s all. Danny obviously couldn’t tell her that! He needed to think of something and fast.

“Trust me Sam, Nothing happened. We just had civil conversations. Honest.” Danny was trying to make some sort of sense so Sam would believe him. Sam just sighed and walked over to Danny face to face.

“When you’re ready to talk about it, I’ll listen.” Sam said and walked past Danny to the kitchen.

Danny turned around to watch Sam walk into the kitchen and ask for some Oreos that Tucker was devouring. Danny sighed as well. 

“Sorry Sam.” Danny whispered. He really couldn’t tell anyone what happened.

**~~~**

It was late at night, Maddie and Jack were in the basement as usual, His friends went home, and Jazz went to bed early. Danny was on his laptop just watching some videos late into the night. Stuff like cute animals and what not. It’s not like Danny was tired or anything. Still after watching video after video it got boring. What else is Danny supposed to do? 

Vlad was playing chess with his cat Maddie. He knocked over a chess piece and smiled at Maddie.

“That’s checkmate Maddie.” Vlad smiled.

Maddie meowed.

“I’m afraid it was a fair game.” Vlad sighed and looked out the window. “Once again I rule.” Vlad stood up to walk over to the window. Maddie quickly jumped up to get pets from Vlad, which Vlad felt obligated to do so. 

“Sorry Maddie, I needed a break from playing that silly game.” Vlad chuckled and looked behind himself to see the laptop that was on the stand next to his chair. “And a break from looking for Bunnie.” Vlad noted. 

Danny was now on Reddit out of sheer boredom. Just the usual stuff like cringe, political humor, memes, whatever the hell’s going in whatever cursed subreddit. He scrolled and scrolled. 

“Maybe I should try to get some sleep.” Danny wasn’t even tired. He was just tired of not being able to do anything at night. No ghosts to fight, no friends to hang out with, and it was Friday so he didn’t need to worry about school.

As Danny scrolled through Reddit he saw a video. He passed it and thought he saw something strange. He scrolled back up to see. When he found it, it just showed a woman talking to a man. 

“Oh, probal-” Danny stopped talking when he noticed the woman started to take off her shirt. “Porn….” Danny realized it was some porn video that someone uploaded. That’s why the video seemed strange to Danny. It has been awhile since Danny saw anything like this, not since two months ago when he and Vlad had sex for the first time. Maybe a video or two wouldn’t hurt. 

Vlad was still petting Maddie as she mewed for more pets. 

“I’m a little bored.” Vlad whispered to Maddie. 

Maddie stood up and sat down and mewed at Vlad once more, which somehow gave Vlad a bit of an idea.

“Splendid idea,” Vlad ran over to his sofa and grabbed the remote. “Watching TV of people less fortunate than me.” Vlad sat down as Maddie jumped up to sit on the sofa with Vlad. 

“And remember, if anyone asks, you’re my sister’s cat.” Vlad pointed to his cat as he said that. Maddie laid down and meowed. “Now, what’s on TV,” Vlad started to flip through channels, “Let’s see, Reality TV, nope. Embarrassing celebrity arrests, Not that fun.” Vlad sped through channels. Movies, tv shows, news, not much on for the late night.

Danny watched his video, the woman was grabbing the man’s cock and began to stroke it. Danny felt his face become heated, his arousal started to spread, his dick begging to be freed. Danny laid back in his chair and was looking for lotion. He looked all over his desk and drawers when finally he found that damn lotion. He grabbed it from the drawer and poured a small amount. He unzipped his pants and his cock sprang out, begging to be fucking touched already. 

“Ah, spying on the Fenton family, my favorite!” Vlad shouted. 

Vlad had the cameras installed not that long ago, he flipped through cameras and cameras, he saw Jazz sleeping and Jack and Maddie in the lab.

“I wonder what lame invention has Jack come up with this week?” Vlad asked his cat. She just meowed. However as he watched Jack and Maddie, they were just working on one invention with only talking about said invention. Vlad wasn’t that interested in what they were building but he did get bored after about 10 minutes.

“Alright, Jack, I’m getting tired. I’m gonna go to bed.” Maddie yawned.

“Okay, I’ll be up with you in a minute. I just want to make sure a few bolts are tight.” Jack replied.

With that, he watched as Maddie left the lab as Jack started to tighten said bolts. Vlad yawned, if the two of them are going to bed then there’s really nothing to watch. He flipped through the cameras to watch Maddie go up stairs. As he watched he saw that she passed Danny’s room. Was Danny even home or fighting ghosts? Was he too asleep? 

“I guess checking on him wouldn’t hurt.” Vlad smiled. 

Danny had his shirt lifted with his mouth. Danny wanted to use both hands and he only learned not that long ago that he was loud. He watched as the woman in the video started to give her partner a sloppy blowjob. She bopped her head up and down as savila began to trickle down. Danny only closed his eyes for a moment but all he could see for that one moment was Vlad. Danny’s eyes shot open to see the woman still giving head. Danny stopped for a moment. 

“Wh-What the hell….” Danny still had his mouth muffled with his shirt. 

Just watch the video with the woman. But that would seem too easy, now would it? With that one thought of Vlad, Danny felt harder, his body shivered up, just being reminded of that night with Vlad just felt like pure ecstasy in that one moment. 

“Nononono” Danny muffled. 

The woman stopped for a moment and looked up at the camera with her masserca running down her face and drool all over her partner’s cock. 

“You like that?” The woman moaned.

Vlad saw that Danny had his hands on his cock while using his mouth to lift up his shirt, he saw the video on his laptop that appeared to be some porno. 

“I shouldn’t be watching this.” Vlad whispered to himself.

He needed to turn off the TV or at least switch back to tv shows. Remote in hand, he was about to press the off button.

Danny wanted to turn off the video, but his hands were quite occupied. The woman moaned louder as she began to stroke her partner. Danny watched as his mind was distracted with images of Vlad that night. Danny had stopped stroking out of surprise but his dick was begging for release. Danny tried so hard to ignore it. Danny closed his eyes but he saw nothing but Vlad. He opened them again to see that the woman was pleasuring her partner with her mouth once more. Danny kept his focus on the woman, thinking maybe that would be a good distraction. 

Vlad held his finger over the power button for as long as Danny has been fixated on the porno. He doesn’t exactly know how long it’s actually been. All he knows right now is that Danny is pleasuring himself and for some reason Vlad still hasn't turned off the TV. 

No, No this was good. This meant Danny hasn’t been completely traumatized by Vlad from that one night or the first time. Vlad relaxed his arm and placed the remote next to him. He still couldn’t bring himself to turn off the TV. Maddie on the other hand looked at Vlad with confusion. Why was her human suddenly acting so strange?

“Why can’t I just turn it off?” Vlad asked himself with his face buried in his hands.

It’s not like Danny was doing anything at the moment, it actually looked like he paused on pleasuring himself.

Danny stared at the woman once more, still giving her partner oral, Danny closed his eyes again to just see Vlad giving him oral like last time. Danny opened his again with slight fear. He didn’t expect that, he hadn’t even thought of Vlad like that since he had sex with him. Stupid toxic aphrodisiac. Still, his body was begging him to touch himself. Tears started to swell up on his face but weren’t falling. Danny looked at the video once more as the man started to sound like he was about to cum. Danny watched, hands still unmoving, he just watched as Vla- The woman bobbed her head up and down. 

“Damnit…” Danny muffled as his shirt was still in his mouth. 

He couldn’t help it, now, everytime he closed his eyes all he saw was Vlad. Vlad. Vlad. Vlad. Every single damn time. He tried to keep his focus on the video. The woman bobbed up and down, up and down, salvia dripping down. Danny’s hand began to stroke up and down on his cock. 

Vlad had unzipped his pants and his cock sprang out, begging to be touched.

“Don’t do this, you’re better than this.” Vlad whispered to himself. 

Maddie mewed from the other room, already knowing that even she didn’t want to see that. All the while, Vlad just watched as Danny finally decided to continue. 

“Don’t do this…” Vlad grabbed the remote. He was going to turn off the TV, go on some porn site on his laptop and do his personal needs. With the remote in hand, he was ready to turn off the TV.

Danny closed his eyes once more, images of Vlad quickly appeared once more. Danny’s mind didn’t care if all Danny saw was Vlad or the woman. He just needed to release. ‘Fuck it’ Danny thought. He was in too deep now, not going back now. If he stopped now then he would be edging himself and Danny didn’t like that idea. Danny opened his eyes to see the woman was covered in her partner’s cum. Danny’s hands began to stroke a bit faster.

Vlad had his hand around his dick, stroking it. He dropped the remote and just seemed to not care. No, it’s not that Vlad didn’t care. If anything, he was mad at himself for even doing this. Vlad threw his head back and began to pant. He placed his free hand over his face, mentally hitting himself. He watched as Danny’s face became flushed, his eyes became foggy, and body started to shake a bit as his body was begging for release. Vlad closed his eyes and the images of Danny looking just like that underneath him appeared. Vlad opened his eyes to see Danny on the TV. 

“Da-Damnit.” 

Danny watched as the woman began to ride on her partner with images of Vlad still appearing whenever he closed his eyes. He just didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to cum to get it over with already. However, with these stupid images of Vlad mixed with the video his mind began to race all over the place. He watched the woman bounce on her partner all the while his mind was filled with Vlad sucking him off. As these images kept appearing he started to suck on his shirt. He remembered when the woman sucked off her partner. His mind wandered as his eyes closed. He started to wonder What would have happened if he sucked off Vlad. Danny’s started to pump a bit faster as he cringed at the thought. 

“Nnn…” 

Danny was close. He just kept eyes closed a bit tighter with the audio from the video while his mind kept giving him images of Vlad. With Danny on his knees with Vlad’s cock in his hands. 

Vlad stroke his cock a bit faster as it seemed like Danny was close to finishing. Damnit, he was gonna take an extra long shower after this…. And maybe get rid of the camera in Danny’s room. He felt ashamed. This wasn’t supposed to happen after he and Danny’s one night stand. They were just gonna hopefully return to being rivals after a certain period. Still, seeing Danny like he couldn’t help but remember when he and Danny had sex. 

“Da-Daniel…” Vlad moaned. With his free hand he covered his mouth. “Fu-fuck.” 

  
  


Danny was so close, the video stopped but that didn’t seem to bother him. All he had was his imagination to fill in whatever it wanted now. Or more like whatever he thought Vlad wanted to do. Instead of Vlad sucking Danny off all Danny could think was himself sucking Vlad off. He couldn’t explain it. Why? Why does the idea of that turn him on so much? Was it because he wanted Vlad to know how he felt? Was it because he wanted to know what it was like? All Danny could do was suck on his shirt, imaging it as Vlad. Danny spit his shirt out of his mouth as his shirt covered his upper body again

“V-Vlad.” Danny moaned as he came all over his hand. 

Did Vlad hear him right? Did Danny just come as he moaned Vlad’s name. He stared at the TV as Danny seemed shocked himself that he just moaned Vlad’s name. Danny covered his mouth with both hands with a very scared and shocked expression.

“Oh Shit oh shit oh shit.” Danny kept repeating, realizing that he came to the thought of giving Vlad oral and moaned out his name when he came. Danny slammed his laptop shut and ran to his bed and covered himself with the covers.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” 

Vlad turned off the TV right after realizing Danny didn’t even mean to say his name. He slowly stood up with his cock still up, he didn’t get the chance to cum. 

“Sh-Shit.” Vlad mumbled. This wasn’t good. Vlad just watched his arch-rival who he fucked twice, cum while saying his name. Shower. He needed a shower. That should help calm him down.

A shower did not in fact help calm him down. Instead Vlad was still in the shower, cock in hand, rubbing one out. The thought of Danny moaning out his name left very little to the imagination but seeing Danny come undone while moaning his name was all necessary for his imagination. 

“Daniel…” Vlad moaned as he finally came. He huffed as he let his arm go limp. That was the third time he came to Danny moaning out his name since he got in the shower. Vlad watched as water ran down his body and rinsed off the cum that spread to his legs. 

“Damnit.” He huffed again. 

He looked down at his hand, they were getting wrinkly. He needed to get out soon. He may be rich but even he wants to save some money. He turned off the shower, walked out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He saw his mirror completely fogged up. He went over to the shower and wiped his hand across to see himself. 

“I’m okay.” Vlad told himself. “Once I’m at work tomorrow you’ll be fine.” 

**~~~**

Vlad was not fine. He walked into work tired and upset at himself. He went to bed early last night and couldn’t stop thinking about Danny. His secretary noticed this.

“Um… Mr. Masters, are you alright?” Asked Lily.

“I’m fine. Just didn’t get a lot of sleep.” Vlad compalied and before Lily could say more he ran into his office.

Vlad opened his laptop and opened a program that allowed him to spy on the Fenton’s. He was gonna shut off the camera in Danny’s room. Last thing he wanted to see was Danny like that again. Vlad saw six windows open to see the inside of the home. In the kitchen was Jazz eating breakfast, in the master bedroom was Maddie and Jack just talking. Then Danny’s room. He saw Danny still in bed. 

“It’s okay, just turn the camera off and all is well.” Vlad huffed.

“Ngnn… Vlad.” Danny moaned.

Vlad slammed his laptop shut. Fuck, that’s why Danny was still in bed. Vlad started to blush, fuck, if he coudln’t get the image of Danny getting off to him out of his mind what the hell was happening to Danny? 

Lily walked in to see her boss blushing and slightly frightened. Vlad noticed her and cleared his throat.

“Is everything alright?” Vlad asked.

“Yes, I just heard something slam and thought you drop-...” Lily stopped talking. She looked at her blushing boss, who just also happened to look like he was in a panic and his laptop slammed shut just before she walked in. Oh? Her boss must have been doing something personal..

“Forgive me sir, I’ll let you get back to whatever you’re doing.” Lily said before slowly closing the door as she stared at her boss.

Vlad realized that Lily might have thought that he was masturbating before she walked in. 

“Thank God the volume was down.” Vlad sighed.

Meanwhile, Lily put headphones on to make sure she didn’t hear anything else from Vlad’s office.

Danny shot up and looked down at his bed. He felt his face was hot and his hands were shaking. 

“Nononono.” Danny kept repeating. He couldn’t believe it. He just came again to the thought of Vlad while moaning his name again. Danny shook his head in disbelief. 

“Danny?” 

It was his sister calling. 

“Ye-Yeah Jazz?” Replied Danny.

“Are you still in bed?” Asked Jazz.

“Ye-Yeah, I overslept.” Danny replied.

“Well, breakfast is on the table.” He then heard Jazz’s footsteps leave. 

Danny sighed. He couldn’t actually believe that happened. He smacked his forehead. 

“Okay, Okay, You’re just…. Just.” Danny didn’t know how to respond to himself. How could he? He imagined his arch-rival while pleasuring himself last night and this morning. He just decided it would be best to take a shower and then have breakfast later.

“You’re fine. As long as you don’t see Vlad, you’re fine.” Danny jumped out of bed to change and later eat breakfast. 

Danny walked into the kitchen to see Jazz eating Oatmeal. He looked around to see his parents weren’t in the kitchen eating breakfast as well. 

“Where’s mom and dad?” Asked Danny.

“They're still upstairs. Do you want some Oatmeal?” Asked Jazz.

Danny stared at the Oatmeal that was in Jazz’s bowl. Danny honestly wasn’t that hungry. 

“No thanks, I’m not even hungry.” Danny replied.

“Want some fruit instead?” Jazz pointed to the bowl of fruits. “There’s Bananas, Grapes, and Apples.” 

“I’ll take a Banana.” Danny walked over to the bowl of fruit and grabbed a Banana.

Jazz finished the last of her Oatmeal and put her bowl in the sink.

“I’m gonna go back upstairs.” Jazz said as she waved at Danny and then quickly ran upstairs to maybe study.

Danny waved back at her as she ran upstairs. He walked over to the table and sat down. He peeled the banana and just sort of stared at it. Not really doing anything. He then slammed his head against the table. 

“Ow.”

Danny lifted his head up and rubbed his head to soothe the stinging. Not one of his brightest moments. After the throbbing had subsided Danny stared at the ceiling. Not really sure what he wanted to do. He closed his eyes just for a moment and the images of Vlad quickly showed. Danny opened his eyes quickly and his face was quite flushed. He placed his hand on his cheek to feel it burning. He cringed and face palmed. 

“Stupid Reddit.” Danny mumbled.

Danny’s stomach growled, begging for food. He stared at his banana and just decided to eat it. He closed his eyes as he put the banana in his mouth. His mind immediately went to Vlad. He opened his eyes and narrowed his brows. He was upset with himself. It was just like the first time after he and Vlad had sex. They would both remember what happened whenever. It was annoying and Danny just couldn’t get any of those stupid thoughts out of his head since last night.

“Stupid Reddit.” Danny muffled with the banana still in his mouth, now realizing he hasn’t even taken a bite out of it. 

Danny just let the banana sit in his mouth without really eating it, he placed his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his free hand. He closed his eyes again, and of course Vlad showed up. Danny should’ve opened his eyes right then and there. But he didn’t. Danny kept his eyes closed as his mind just showed Vlad above him, looking down on him with loving yet hungry eyes. Vlad was so gentle with him, so caring. A side Danny’s rarely sees. Vlad did everything in his power to make sure Danny felt comfortable, safe and good. Danny lightly bit his banana as his mind allowed him to remember last night. Danny closed his eyes again and remembered the night before where he couldn’t stop thinking about Vlad. Vlad. Vlad. Vlad. It was all he could think about. 

“Vlad…” Danny muffled.

He started to remember a very particular fantasy he had about Vlad. He was on his knees giving Vlad oral like Vlad had before. Danny felt his pants become a bit tighter as he licked the banana. Danny began to lightly suck the banana. As Danny sucked a little harder he heard thumping. 

“Danny? Are you downstairs?” 

It was his Dad. Danny bit the tip of the banana off out of shock and choked on the tip. Jack walked into the room and saw Danny choking on the phallic berry. (Yes, Bananas are considered berries) Jack ran to his son and smacked Danny’s back, effectively removing the now mushy banana tip out of Danny’s throat. Danny spit out the banana tip onto his hand.

“Are you okay?” Asked Jack who was rubbing Danny’s back. 

“Ye-Yeah…” Danny replied.

Jack sighed and walked over to the fridge and opened it to see some food he planned to have for breakfast. Danny looked down at his hand to see the mushy banana bit. Danny didn’t feel all that hungry anymore. Reality hit Danny at that very moment. He smacked his forehead as Jack turned around to see Danny bright red.

“You okay son?” Asked Jack as he sat down. 

“I’m okay dad… I don’t think I’m hungry.” Danny stood up and threw the banana in the trash.

Danny walked into the living room as his dad followed him. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Asked Jack.

“I…” Danny looked out the window, it looked like a nice day. The sun was bright and the weather wasn’t cold nor warm. “On a walk. I think I’ll go on a walk.” Danny quickly answered. He was going on a very long walk. 

**~~~**

Tucker was in his room with headphones on. He was on his laptop on Instagram, listening to music. He looked through Bunnie’s page. He couldn’t help but think she was important. He just couldn’t finger out what. That’s when he refreshed the page to see she uploaded a video. It was of her pole dancing.

“I’ll admit, her pole dance videos are great.” Tucker clicked on the video.

Bunnie waved to her fans. 

“Hey everyone, I just wanted to show you guys that I finally mastered The Music Box.” Bunnie said with excitement in her voice.

Bunnie pressed a button behind the camera and music started blaring. Tucker jumped as the music blared. He didn’t expect it to be rough.

“Sorry about the music, this is the song I usually dance too.” Bunnie winked at her fans. She then climbed on her pole while spinning around. 

As Tucker watched, he was amazed, he would never be able to dance around a pole like Bunnie can. Scratch that, he can’t dance around a pole. Period. It looked like Bunnie was only using one leg around the pole to keep her off the floor while her hands and her back arched back to reach her other leg. As soon as Bunnie showed off her newest pole dance move, she wrapped her hands and legs around the pole and spun down. She ran over to the camera and picked it up.

“That’s The Music Box. Awesome, huh?” Bunnie winked at her fans. “Oh, in case anyone’s going to ask, the song is Striptease by Hinder.” Bunnie giggled.

The video ended and Tucker laid back on his chair.

“Hinder huh? Why does that sound familiar?” Tucker asked himself. 

He left Instagram and went onto YouTube. He searched Hinder, and the first video he saw was Hinder - Lips Of An Angel (Official Video). 

“That’s why it sounds familiar!” Tucker snapped his fingers. It’s one of Hinder’s more well known songs. “Man, I’ve haven’t listened to this song since I was a kid. Guess it wouldn’t hurt to be nostalgic for a bit” Tucker clicked on the video. Tucker laid his head against his chair and began tapping at his foot. “I forgot how good this song was.” Tucker began to hum. 

When the video was over Tucker lifted his head up in a pleasant surprise. 

“I wonder what other music they have.” Tucker began to scroll through YouTube to find more songs by Hinder. Completely forgetting on why he felt like Bunnie was important.

**~~~**

Danny was walking around the city. He didn’t feel like seeing anyone. He just wanted to think some stuff over. Especially after this morning but also mostly the fact he had a fantasy about Vlad. As he walked he didn’t notice he passed Tucker’s house. 

Tucker was listening to Hinder while head banging. He was thankful his parents were gone for early grocery shopping.

“SHE STRIPPED HER SKIRT AND SCREAMED OUT LOUD!” Tucker screamed the lyrics. He got up from his chair to do air guitar but saw Danny walk past his house through his window. He opened the window with the music still blaring.

“HEY DANNY! COME OVER! I GOT SOME-” Tucker screamed for Danny but it seemed like Danny didn’t even notice him. Tucker shrugged, assuming that the music might be too loud for Danny to hear him.

“I’ll tell him on Monday.” Tucker closed the window to sing some more. “Be my biggest fan, scream as loud as you can” Tucker sang.

Danny continued to walk. He had his head down not looking where he was going. Or caring to be honest. He just wanted to clear his head a bit. He walked and walked for what seemed like hours. Until he realised he didn’t see or hear that many cars. He finally looked around to see he was actually in a completely different area of Amity Park. He was close to the national forest. He found a sigh and walked over to see it. He looked up and read the sign.  **Amity Park: National Forest.** Why did that seem familiar?

“Amity Park’s national forest… Why does that- Oh crap.” Danny saw a picture on the sign to see a mountain. That was the same mountain with that damn cave. Danny wanted to run.

“Fenturd?” 

Danny turned around to see Dash walking with Kwan. He cringed, already knowing he’s planning to high-tail it. 

Vlad was having trouble getting any sort of work done. He looked down at the paperwork and just sort of stared at it. He looked at his laptop, he hadn’t opened it since he tried to close the camera in Danny’s room. He took a deep breath. He was gonna get nowhere with his work if his laptop was distracting him. 

“Vlad, it’s been over an hour now. He’s probably out of bed at this point.” Vlad slid his laptop over his paperwork and opened it. He saw six windows opened showing the inside of Fenton's home. Jack and Maddie were in the lab, Jazz was in her room reading and Danny was nowhere to be seen. Vlad sighed in relief. He saw Danny’s room where he quickly shut off the camera. He laid his head against the chair where he felt he could relax. Until Lily walked into her boss’s office with a letter. 

“Mail?” Vlad questioned and pointed to the letter.

“Yes sir, someone came in and told me to give this to you?” Responded Lily as she walked up to Vlad’s desk.

Vlad took the letter from Lily’s hand. No return address. Must be the Wolf’s Den. He grumbled and gave it back to Lily. 

“Please put this in recycling for me.” 

“Of course sir.” Lily turned around and started to walk out until she turned her head around. “Sir, you seem distraught; Is everything alright?” Asked Lily.

“I’m fine, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night.” Vlad responded.

“Should I make you coffee?” Asked Lily.

“No, But…” Vlad turned around to face the window. It seemed like a nice day before the weather got colder. After the night he had Vlad could use a nice, extra, long walk. “Lily, I think I’ll go on a walk. It might wake me up.” Vlad got up from his chair and walked out of his office with Lily. “If I get any calls, just tell them I’m unavailable.” Vlad then walked out of the City Hall.

Danny was running from Dash in the forest’s hiking trail. He had never been so thankful to be as fast as he was. Before running away from Dash, all Danny begged of him was to leave him alone as Dash made remarks to him. He didn’t expect Dash to take offense to that. Fuck, if only he had known Dash was gonna go on a hike with Kwan. Or better yet, pay attention to where he was going.

Tucker was on a walk with headphones, listening to his new favorite band. He did little jumps on the sidewalk as a strange way of dancing while singing lyrics. 

“ And you want a little company tonight, You need a little love- AH!” Tucker didn’t see where he was going and bumped into someone. He fell on his butt and started to rub his backside. “Sorry dude, didn’t see you there.” Tucker quickly apologized. 

He looked up to see who it was. It was Vlad.

“VLAD!” Tucker yelled.

“What are you doing?” Asked Vlad.

“Why are you asking?” Asked Tucker as he got up.

“You’re doing some dance on the sidewalk. It’s… weird.” Vlad noted.

Oh, that did make sense, as anyone could see Tucker singing, dancing and jumping. He was just thankful someone like Dash wasn’t there to see him.

“I was just listening to music.” Tucker answered Vlad’s question. “Hey, why aren't you at City Hall?” Asked Tucker.

Why was Tucker suddenly interested in what Vlad was doing?

“You didn’t do anything to Danny, did you?” Tucker pointed at Vlad with a worried look on his face.

“Why would you ask that?” Asked Vlad.

“Because I saw him walking earlier and he didn’t listen to me. Now I see you, going the same direction as Danny and you’re not at City Hall; I think I have a right to be a little suspicious. Especially being Danny’s arch-nemesis.” Explained Tucker.

“Oh! Well.. Uh.” How the fuck could Vlad answer that?

“Look, ever since you and Danny had made some sort of deal to lift those laws me and Sam have gotten really worried and suspicious. Especially after the election.” Tucker folded his arms.

“In what way?” 

“The fact that Danny was hurt, you took care of him, he stayed with you, he had a limp for at least a week, and when Danny went to talk to you about the laws he ended up staying the night with you. What happened?” Asked Tucker.

Fuck, now how was Vlad really gonna answer Tucker’s questions. He doesn’t know Tucker well, but knows him well enough to know that he’s worried about Danny. But it’s not like Vlad can tell him he fucked his friend. That would just end in an arrest. 

“Vlad?” Tucker snapped his fingers at Vlad’s face. It seemed like Vlad zoned out. 

“I-I…” Only one thing to do now. “Bye.” A black hoop appeared around Vlad’s waist, he transformed into Plasmius, and flew away. 

Tucker stood there. Stunned. Did he scare off Vlad? Now something really was up. Tucker looked around, No one seemed to notice Vlad became a ghost.

“How did no one see that?” Tucker questioned. Vlad got stupid lucky there. “Okay, if Danny walked in that direction,” Tucker pointed forward. “And if Vlad was walking the same way then freaked out when I asked him what happened means… Something’s definitely going on.” Tucker placed his headphones on his head again and might as well enjoy some traveling music. “That’s where Forest is.” Tucker realized. Now he was more concerned for Danny than ever. 

Vlad flew away with a constant worried expression on his face. Finally once he felt like it was safe, Vlad flew down onto the grass. He didn’t care where he landed. He landed and put his hand up on a tree. 

“Thank God.” Vlad trembled. He had his other hand on his knee to keep balance. How the fuck did that all happen? And did no one notice him transforming into Plasmius. Vlad had never been so scared of a teen before. There was no way in Hell he was gonna tell Tucker about him and Danny. Vlad turned around, placed his back against the tree and slid down. 

Danny hid behind a tree, transformed into Phantom and flew off into the forest at high speeds to get away from Dash. 

“Where did he go?” Dash began to pant. 

Kwan followed quickly behind and catched up to Dash. 

“Forget it Dash. We were gonna go on a hike, remember?” Asked Kwan.

“I know!” Dash replied. “I’ll just get him on Monday.” 

Kwan grabbed his phone from his pocket to check the time. Dash looked at Kwan’s phone to see a picture of Bunnie. Dash looked up at his friend.

“I didn’t know you had her as your wallpaper.” 

“Bunnie uploaded a bunch of lock screen wallpapers on her Tumblr two days ago. When we go to lunch I’ll show you.” Kwan smiled.

Danny flew and flew. Finally he stopped, turned around and concluded that Dash wasn’t after him anymore. Danny placed his hand on his chest and sighed in relief.

“That was close.” Danny sighed.

He floated for a bit until he bumped into something. He turned around, thinking it was a tree.

Vlad felt something hit him from behind. He turned around to see Danny. Well fuck.

“Daniel!” Vlad shouted.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Danny asked as his voice shook.

“I-I should be asking you that?”

“I-I wa-was…” Danny blushed as he remembered this morning with the banana, last night and his fantasy. Well shit, he planned on going on a walk to think stuff over and now Vlad was here.

Vlad on the other felt nothing but guilt. About last night when he was watching Danny, pleasuring himself to Danny moaning his name last night in the shower and this morning when he planned to turn off the camera in Danny’s room and instead caught him masturbating again. Vlad’s face turned bright pink on his blue skin. 

“Hey, are you okay? You’re bright pink.” Danny noticed.

“Wh-What?” Vlad placed his fingertips on his cheeks to feel warm. “Oh! I-I’m fine.” Vlad quickly said. That’s when Vlad noticed Danny’s face was a bright red. “I should be asking you the same, Little Badger. Your face is-” Vlad stopped. He realized that maybe Danny was a bit embarrassed to see him. “Never mind.” 

“O-Oh, Okay…. So…” Danny averted his eyes away from Vlad to look at the ground. “So, what are you doing here?” Asked Danny as he rubbed his arm up and down.

“I was… Was….” Vlad looked up at the sky, trying to think of a good answer for Danny. “I was here for…” Vlad started to look around the forest. He turned his head to the ground to see white rabbits. Perfect! “Looking for Bunnie. I-I thought maybe she might be here.” 

“Are you sure?” Danny turned his gaze to Vlad with worry. Was Bunnie really here?

“Just a theory; I could be wrong.” Vlad quickly replied. “It made sense, considering I haven’t been able to find her.” 

“Th-That does make sense. I mean, where else could she be?” Asked Danny. 

“I thought that since bunnies seem to be a theme for her, she would be near places that are known to have them. Like this forest for instance.” 

Danny looked relieved and Vlad sighed in relief. That was not only a perfect lie but also a good excuse for trying to find Bunnie. 

“What about you? Why are you here?” Asked Vlad, genuinely curious. 

“I just wanted to get from Dash.” Danny replied. 

“Who’s Dash?” 

“Just some guy who bullies me.” 

“Oh…”

Tucker walked up to the sign for Amity Park’s: National Forest. Tucker took off his headphones with the music blaring. 

“Why would they go here?” Tucker asked himself. 

Tucker looked at the map on the sign, it was a large hiking trail. Where could they go? Tucker then looked up at the picture to see the mountain. 

“Wait, doesn’t that mountain have a cave?” Tucker asked himself. Did they go into the cave? “Only one way to find out.” Tucker ran onto the trail to look for his friend and Vlad.

Danny was floating next to Vlad while Vlad was walking. They don’t know how they agreed to look for Bunnie together but it happened. Danny was helping Vlad looking for the Play-Boy Ghost! Danny turned his gaze away from Vlad whenever he saw Vlad staring at him. Feeling embarrassed. He couldn’t help but feel like Vlad knew somehow. He couldn’t explain it. Vlad on the other felt extremely guilty about last night. He really shouldn’t have put that camera in Danny’s room. Vlad looked down at the ground whenever he noticed Danny looking away. Why did they have to agree to find Bunnie together? 

“Hey Vlad, I-I think I’ll just leave.” Danny said softly. 

“Are you okay? Not feeling good?” Asked Vlad.

“N-No I-I just…” Danny just didn’t want to feel Vlad’s eyes all over him. “I just think we won’t be lucky in finding her.” Danny answered with his fingers fiddling. 

Vlad knew that was a lie. He knew that Danny probably didn’t want to be around him right now. 

“Oh, then… I’ll see you later.” Vlad waved. 

“Ye-Yeah…” Danny didn’t say want to stay any longer. He flew the other direction.

Vlad sighed in relief. Vlad looked down at the ground to only see that he was hard. 

“Shit.” Vlad whispered. He didn’t even realize he had gotten hard. “Must be from….” Vlad couldn’t say. He didn’t want to realize it. But, it was from last night. He couldn’t help it. Whenever he thought of Danny moaning his name it turned him on.

“I need to take care of this.” Vlad wrapped his cape around himself and turned invisible. He started to walk around to find somewhere to take care of his hard on. Somewhere private where he was sure no one would find him. 

Danny floated forwards to get back to the trail. He kept his head down. 

“So, what did you think of her video?”

Danny looked up to see Kwan and Dash walking on the trail.

“I thought it was great! Honestly, if I had a body like hers I would pole dance all day!” Kwan replied to Dash’s question.

“Shit.” Danny whispered. 

“Did you hear that?” Asked Kwan.

Danny covered his mouth and flew away from Dash and Kwan.

“Hmm…. Must have been a rabbit.” Dash replied. 

Vlad found a lake, he looked around to see no one was here. He was incredibly thankful the weather has gotten cooler so no one would be at the lake to cool down. He placed his back against a tree and slid down. Finally, no one was here, highly doubt no one was going to be here and the sounds of the lake were peaceful. Vlad could take a breather. Until his dick reminded him that it wanted attention. Vlad hissed in slight pain. Stupid idea for putting a camera in Danny’s room.

“You’re okay… just take care of it.” Vlad 

He slid down his pants and his cock sprang up. He grabbed it with his sand and started to stroke. This shouldn’t take long. Just take care of this, go back to City Hall, then go home later in the day. He closed his eyes to relax as he pleasured himself with nothing but the sounds of the lake.  _ Vlad. _ Danny’s voice rang in Vlad’s mind. 

“Da-Daniel.” Vlad moaned.

Danny finally got away and felt like he was far away from Dash and Kwan to not be bothered by them. Yes, he could turn invisible to get past them. But when you're panicked you don’t tend to think clearly. Danny took a long needed deep breath. He was alone. No Vlad. No Dash. No Bunnie even. Just himself and the lake sounds. Lake sounds? Oh! The lake must be nearby. Danny turned around to see trees and the lake shimmering. 

“It looks pretty.” Danny commented.

Danny looked around himself to see no one. The cooler weather kept people away from the cold lake. A nice relaxing walk on the lake does sound nice. Danny walked past the trees to see the lake shimmering with bright sunlight like glitter. Danny sat down to just watch the lake and to relax. The cool breeze hit him and he shivered. This felt nice. Nothing but the sounds of the lake keeping him company, a few birds chirping away. This laid down to just let warm sunlight hit him. 

Tucker was still looking for his friend. He saw Dash and Kwan but they didn’t notice him. Tucker stopped walking, his legs started to ache. 

“Ugh, why can’t I fly?” Tucker complained as he bent down to give his legs a break. He looked down to see a white rabbit. 

“Aw, hey little guy.” Tucker pet the rabbit’s head. “What are you doing on the trail?” Tucker asked the little rabbit.

The rabbit hopped away off the trail to go into the forest. 

“So cute.” Tucker smiled. Tucker stood up to continue walking when two more rabbits passed him to get to the other side. “Must be a family.” Tucker looked at where the rabbits were hopping off to. Just more forest… wait, to get to the mountain you can't be on the trail. That’s it! Vlad and Danny flew to the mountain.

“Thanks littles guys.” Tucker thanked the rabbits as three more appeared. He took off with the fluffle of rabbits to find Danny and Vlad.

Danny stood up after almost nearly taking a nap on the lake side. He stretched his arms up to get blood flow through his body. The day was still young and no one was around to bother him.

“I guess I can walk around a bit.” 

Danny walked by the lake while watching it. It was a peaceful sight after all. A few minutes of walking later Danny sat down again. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sounds.

“Ngnn…”

That wasn’t from the lake. Danny’s eyes shot open. He stood up to find that sound. Was someone hurt? Danny didn’t think anyone would be here. He turned his head to see the trunk of a tree with its roots protruding from the ground. Danny walked closer to the noise. 

“Ah…”

Danny stopped when he saw who it was.

Vlad was so close. The images of Danny moaning his name never left once he started touching himself. Danny vulnerable, his eyes hazy, face covered with red from blush, trembling. And his voice. Oh God his voice. That’s what really got him. Danny moaning his name.

“Daniel.” Vlad moaned as he finally came. He huffed and looked down at his hand now covered in his own semen. Reality slowly started to set in. Vlad looked down at his flaccid penis in disgust. 

“Vlad….”

Vlad turned around to see Danny blushing and was shocked. He just saw Vlad cumming to his Vlad moaning his name. 

“Da-Danny!” Vlad shouted.

“I-I Why-Why… Were-... were you…” Danny lost his words. 

Vlad pulled up his pants and stood up. 

“Daniel, listen, I-I’m so so sorry.” 

Danny took a few steps back away from Vlad. Vlad, understanding why Danny wouldn’t want to be near him took a few steps back himself.

“We-Were yo-you just….” Danny kept stuttering, not really sure if he wanted to even say anything.

“Daniel, listen, I’m really sorry. I-I shouldn’t have done that.” Vlad didn’t even care to make an excuse. He knows what he did was wrong. 

“So-So, you we-were moan-moa….” Danny couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence. “Wh-Why?” Asked Danny with his stuttering continued. 

“I-....” Vlad wasn’t gonna say why.

Danny started to hug himself, he was so confused. Why? Why did this happen? Just last night, he thought of Vlad and moaned to his name. Why was Vlad doing the same? Vlad on the other hand just wanted to leave and give Danny the alone time he needed.

“Why… Why did you do that?” Danny asked.

“I… I” Vlad looked at the lake, trying to think. Then remembered his run in with Tucker. “Bye.” Vlad flew up. 

“HEY!” Danny yelled. Danny flew up to Vlad. He grabbed Vlad by the ankle to throw him down at a tree. 

Vlad shouted in surprise and landed on a tree. Bits and pieces of leaves and branches landed on Vlad’s cape. He dusted them off quickly. He looked up at Danny, who was probably just confused and wanted answers. He didn’t want to scare Danny. He just wanted to leave. 

“Listen Daniel, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me!” Vlad shouted.

“Vlad, I just want to know, Was it because of last time?” Asked Danny, now feeling a bit more calm to talk to Vlad.

“N-No, I swear!” Vlad replied. 

“Th-Then why?” Danny demanded an answer. “Why were you moaning my name?”

“I should ask you the same question.” Vlad gasped, he realized what he had just said and covered his mouth. 

“Wa-Wait, what do you mean?” Danny asked.

“I-I….” Shit, Vlad put himself into a corner.

“Vlad, what do you mean?” Demanded Danny.

“I….I… Saw. I saw.”

How the hell did Vlad know that Danny moaned his name? The only way he would have known was if Vlad was spying on him… Spying.

“You spied on me!” Danny shouted.

Well fuck.

Tucker found the lake. He followed the fluffle to the Lake where they were drinking out of the water. Tucker looked around. No sign of Danny. Or Vlad for that matter. He saw the mountain on the other side of the lake that was covered by trees. 

“They couldn’t have gotten far.” Tucker started to walk alongside the lake to find a way to cross the lake to look for the Halfas. 

“YOU CREEP!” 

Tucker looked up to see Vlad was thrown across the lake and fell into the lake while Danny quickly followed. Vlad stood up from the Shallow water. Waiting for Danny to attack once more. Danny threw an ecto-ray at Vlad while Vlad pulled up a shield to protect himself. Tucker while on land threw his hands in the air to get Danny’s attention.

“DANNY!” Tucker yelled.

Didn’t seem like Danny heard him. Tucker watched as the battle commenced and the rabbits ran off frightened. Vlad, now a little angry at himself, Danny, and Bunnie threw an ecto-ray at Danny. Danny dodged it as Vlad up. Vlad grabbed Danny by the arms and threw him across the lake and Danny fell into the trees. Vlad realized what he had done. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“DANIEL!” Vlad yelled and flew to the trees to find Danny.

All while Tucker wasn’t even noticed by them. Now, even more worried for his friend tried his best to find an area where he could cross the lake to get to Danny. 

Danny got up slowly as Vlad held out his hand for Danny to grab. Danny smacked Vlad’s hand away and floated to Vlad’s eye level.

“You put a camera in my room!” 

“Daniel I already said I turned it off.” 

“I-I can’t believe you!”

“Me?” 

“Yes you!”

“I wasn’t the one-” Vlad didn’t finish his sentence.

Danny, grabbed Vlad by the collar and punched his jaw that sent Vlad flying. Vlad, surprised by the Teen’s strength, rubbed his jaw to sooth the pain. He looked down to see Danny flying up to him. Vlad, now prepared for Danny, grabbed Danny by the arms again.

“He-Hey, Let go!” Danny demanded.

“I will once you calm down.” 

Danny began to wriggle his way out of Vlad’s grip. Vlad was getting a bit frustrated and held his grip tighter. Vlad then flew off with Danny still in his arms. Trying to calm down. Danny on the other hand, was having none of it. He began to struggle harder to get out of Vlad’s grip. Vlad was struggling to keep Danny in his hands. Vlad nearly kept losing control until Danny kicked him in the knee. Vlad fell to the ground while still holding Danny. Finally, Vlad let go and Danny stood up. Vlad looked up at Danny who was ready to fight. 

“Daniel, I do not want to fight you!” Vlad shouted.

“Yo-You…” Danny looked behind at Vlad who seemed more scared now.

Vlad gave Danny a confused look. He turned around expecting an animal. It was a cave. In a mountain. This was the very same cave that Danny and Vlad first had sex in. Vlad shuddered, cringing at the memory. 

“Dan-Daniel.” Vlad stuttred. He looked up at Danny who was red and near tears.

“Shut up!” Danny ran into the cave, wanting to get away from Vlad.

“Wait!” Vlad shouted. “Bunnie might be there!” Vlad got up to run after the ghost teen.

Vlad ran after Danny into the cave as Danny kept running away.

“Leave me alone!” Danny demanded.

Vlad was close behind Danny, he grabbed Danny by the wrist, spun him around, and roughly placed his back against the rough cave walls. Danny squirmed to be released by Vlad’s grip once more. 

“DANIEL!” Vlad yelled as his voice echoed into the cave.

That scared Danny. He stopped squirming and began to shake. Remembering what had happened in this very cave not long ago. Vlad realized he had scared poor Danny. He didn’t mean to, he was serious that Bunnie might be in the cave and that after Danny learned that Vlad had a camera in his room the poor thing must have been scared. Vlad needed to calm down. He didn’t want Danny to run off, so he let his grip go lightly. 

“Daniel, please calm down. We need to talk. I promise I won’t do anything.” Vlad begged. 

Danny noticed that Vlad’s grip wasn’t so tight. And that Vlad was actually trying to calm down. Danny gulped and tried his best to stop shaking

“Pro-Promise?” Asked Danny.

“Promise.” Vlad replied.

Danny took a deep breath and started to inhale and exhale. Trying to calm down. Vlad, trying to help calm Danny down, let go of one of Danny’s wrists and placed his hand on Danny’s cheek. Danny flinched but noticed that Vlad was rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Danny looked up at Vlad who seemed more concerned than anything. Vlad seemed close. Too close. All Vlad wanted to do was talk to Danny. That’s all. So, why did it seem like something was off? 

“V-Vlad…” Danny whispered.

“Daniel….” Vlad kept rubbing Danny’s cheek. Vlad realized what he was doing and stopped. He backed away. “I-I’m sorry.” Vlad quickly apologized. 

“N-No.. It’s okay…” Danny softly replied. 

Vlad walked a bit closer to Danny, just to talk. Danny looked up at Vlad, now that he was more calm, he felt like he and Vlad could have a civil conversation. Danny placed his hand over his chest where he felt his heart beating faster and faster with every breath he took. Vlad’s eyes, while concerned, were still all over him. Now, knowing Vlad saw him last night, he felt embarrassed, ashamed, and weirdly… hot. Danny gasped when he realized he was starting to get a hard on. He covered his crotch with his hands, 

“Pl-Please… Don’t look.” Danny begged as tears began to form his eyes. 

Vlad turned his head away from Danny. However, he felt his face become hot. His eyes gazed at Danny who was embarrassed by this situation, last night, when he saw Vlad touching himself, To being in this cave with painful memories and even that night. Vlad turned his head to see Danny fully. Danny began to slouch and slid down to sit in the fetal position. Vlad looked down at Danny, he felt…. Ashamed. Yes, ashamed of the events that transpired recently. He should just leave Danny alone. Danny looked up at Vlad with tears flowing down his face.

“Vlad…”

Tucker couldn’t find a way past the river. His Danny could be hurt or worse and he couldn’t get past the river. 

“Okay, Calm down Tucker. Danny’s strong. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Danny was laying on his side while Vlad was laying behind him while stroking Danny’s hard cock. Danny wanted to look away from Vlad. Even though Danny agreed to this he felt embarrassed to look at Vlad in the eyes. Vlad understood this. To help Danny calm down he had his free hand rub Danny’s neck. 

“Ah..” Danny moaned. 

Vlad began to kiss Danny’s neck as he stroked a little faster. Danny yelped at the sudden kiss to his neck and covered his mouth with his hand. Vlad stopped kissing Danny’s neck once Danny covered his mouth. Something seemed off… Why was that? Vlad stopped stroking Danny’s cock. Danny whimpered and his head to face Vlad. 

“Wh-Why…” Danny felt too embarrassed to ask Vlad why he stopped. However, based on Vlad’s expression Vlad might have known what Danny wanted to ask. Instead, Vlad started to rub the tip. Danny squeaked and turned his head away from Vlad.

“Ahh… Ngnn…” Danny felt something poking at his thigh; It was Vlad. Vlad was just as hard as Danny was. Danny covered his mouth again as Vlad rubbed the tip faster. 

Vlad stopped again and wrapped his free hand around Danny’s waist.

“Wh-What are-are you.. You doing?” Asked Danny with a stutter.

“It’s okay... “ Vlad replied. Vlad used both of his hands to grab Danny’s cock. Danny gasped as Vlad started to stroke with both hands. Danny covered his mouth again. Why did that bother Vlad so much? Vlad started to stroke Danny’s cock faster and began to squeeze lightly. He heard Danny gasp as he felt his hands become warm and wet. Vlad let go of Danny’s cock and slowly stood up. He wiped away Danny’s cum on the ground as Danny was panting on the ground. Danny turned around to see Vlad slowly start to get up. 

“Are you okay?” Asked Vlad.

Danny nodded.

“Good.” Vlad replied. “I-I should go.” 

Danny slowly started to get up. He noticed Vlad seemed a bit shaky. Vlad placed his hand on the walls of the Cave. That’s when Danny noticed Vlad’s bulge. He remembered that it was poking him while Vlad was giving him a handjob. Danny looked down at the ground and his knees and then up at Vlad again. It seemed like Vlad’s hard on was bothering him a bit more than usual. Vlad tried to ignore it. But seeing Danny like that just seems to make it difficult. Vlad averted his gaze away from Danny as his dick was begging to be touched. Danny looked away; Not really sure why he hasn’t gone away as well. Vlad took care of him. Danny looked away from Vlad to clear his thoughts. So much just happened in such a short amount of time. Was nothing really gonna return to normal? Just then, Danny heard Vlad moan. He looked up to see Vlad stroking his own dick. Vlad kept his eyes close as to an attempt to see Danny. As Danny watched Vlad pleasure himself he felt his face become hot and his arousal returning. Danny started to fidget when he started to remember about his fantasy last night and this morning with that stupid banana. Vlad began to groan while Danny watched. It seemed like Vlad just really wanted to get on with his day as soon as he cummed. 

“Haa...Haa” 

Danny started to crawl to Vlad. Vlad didn’t notice as his eyes were closed. Once Danny was in front of Vlad’s cock he touched his thigh. Vlad opened his eyes and stopped stroking himself. He gasped and let go of his cock.

“Are-Are you okay?” Asked Vlad.

“Can-....Can I try?” 

“Try? Try what?” 

Danny didn’t know what to say. He actually wasn’t sure if he wanted to say anything at all. All he knew was that the more he stared at Vlad’s cock the more scared he actually got. Vlad was big and Danny wasn’t sure if his mouth could even fit. Maybe he should just go. 

“Remember la-last time…. When...when you gave me-me a blow….” Danny looked away from Vlad as he felt Vlad’s staring down at him. 

Vlad realized what Danny ment. No. No. No. This went too far. Vlad needed to stop Danny.

“Daniel… You should- AH!” 

Danny licked Vlad’s tip. Danny noted the slightly salty taste. Danny flinched as he realized what he was about to do. He wasn’t thinking through. He looked up at Vlad who was surprised that Danny even did that. Danny then stared at Vlad’s cock again, waiting for a response from Vlad. But, was this a mistake? Maybe Danny should leave? 

“I-m…”

Danny stared up at Vlad.

“I’m a little big… So, just fit as much as you can.” Vlad suggested.

Vlad agreed to this. No turning back now. Danny gulped. He’s never done this before. Vlad wrapped his hand around his cock. He wasn’t stroking it or anything. It was as if he was waiting for Danny. Danny understood, Danny started to lick Vlad’s tip again. Vlad flinched but still didn’t let go. Now, knowing Vlad’s response, Danny just kept licking the tip. So far so good. But the taste was less than favorable. 

It had been two minutes at this point and all Danny was still doing was licking the tip. He was still scared to do anything more. And he wasn’t getting much of a response from Vlad anymore. With Vlad’s free hand he placed his hand on the back of Danny’s neck. Danny stopped and stared up at Vlad.

“Would you like some help?” Asked Vlad.

Danny nodded.

“Try to relax your jaw.” Vlad suggested as he started to rub Danny’s neck. “Notice how my hand’s around it?” Danny nodded. “Just try to go down to my hand, then pretend it’s like a popsicle.” 

Danny nodded. Vlad’s hand that was on Danny’s neck was now on his cheek, just giving Danny a small massage. Danny gulped, he was really going to do this. He took a deep breath. He placed his lips on Vlad’s tip and started to go down slightly on Vlad’s cock. It felt weird. The salty taste was still there, and he could feel Vlad’s veins twitching on his tongue. Danny’s eyes stared up at Vlad, waiting for him to say something. 

“That-That’s… better.” Vlad groaned. 

Danny closed his eyes, trying to relax. He felt Vlad’s hand that was on his cheek slide down to his neck. Vlad began to massage the back of Danny’s neck to help him relax. Danny stared up at Vlad again, waiting for another response. But, it seemed like Vlad was waiting for him to start sucking. Danny placed his hands on Vlad’s thighs. Danny started to suck slightly. Vlad groaned as his massage became rough for a moment. Danny shook a bit and tired to remember to keep sucking. 

“That’s… Ah… Bet-better. Try- Ngnn…. Try to remem-remember That my-Ah….my hand’s there so… Ha… You don’t… Don’t hurt yourself.” Vlad managed to speak out. 

Danny remembered that Vlad still had his hand around his cock so Danny didn’t choke on him. 

“Your-.. Fuck…. Your tongue… Ha... Use...it.” Vlad suggested.

Danny obeyed and started to have his tongue dance around to the best he could do. He felt Vlad twitch inside his mouth. 

“Fuck!” 

Vlad pulled Danny off as he came and Danny’s face was covered in Vlad’s cum. Vlad slid down to relax. He notices Danny’s face and his cum dripping from Danny’s face to his chest. 

“Daniel! I’m so sorry.” Vlad quickly recovered from his orgasm. Vlad grabbed his cape and started to wipe away his cum. “Did it get in your eye?” Asked Vlad.

“N-No…” Danny replied as he began to shake. He really did just do that. 

Vlad finished cleaning Danny’s face and moved his chest. As he cleaned him he noticed that Danny had a bulge. Danny became turned on when he was sucking off Vlad. Vlad looked up at Danny who seemed unsure of himself. Danny stared back at Vlad.

“Vlad… Can-Can…. we …”

“My place.”

Tucker finally managed to cross the lake. He raised his hands in the air for his victory.

“Fin-Finally.” Tucker huffed. And now onward to save Danny. He looked up at the sky to see Vlad carrying Danny. And based off of Vlad’s speed it seemed like they were heading back to Amity Park. On the other side of the lake. Back on the trail. And hike back down to get to Danny. Tucker’s victory was short-lived.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Vlad was no longer Plasmius while Danny was no longer Phantom. Danny was in Vlad’s bed, naked, and laying on his stomach. Vlad was kissing Danny’s neck as he was putting on a condom. Danny moaned into the pillow as Vlad started to put two fingers into him. 

“Ah…” 

Vlad started to kiss his back, waiting for the right moment to feel like Danny was ready. 

“AH!”

Vlad had found Danny’s new favorite spot again. He started to pump his fingers in and out. Vlad used his free hand to grab the lube. He pulled his fingers out of Danny with a whine coming from Danny. 

“Vlad…” Danny groaned.

“It’s okay, I just don’t want to hurt you.” Vlad leaned down to kiss Danny’s cheek. 

Danny turned his head to face Vlad. Waiting for him. Vlad poured more than enough lube onto his cock. Once Vlad put away the lube he started to stroke his cock to make sure it was lathered up and down. Danny watched and felt his face become a deeper shade of red. Vlad then placed his cock and pressed it against Danny’s entrance. He looked down at Danny, waiting for his approval.

“You-...You can… go in.” Danny muttered as he buried his face in the pillow.

Vlad started to push in slowly. Danny gasped as he felt Vlad enter him fully. Danny clenched at the pillow he was holding onto for dear life. Once Vlad felt like he was in, he paused. Waiting for Danny to say it was okay to continue. Danny started to pant into the pillow. Getting worried that he might have hurt him, Vlad leaned down to whisper into Danny’s ear.

“Are you okay?” Vlad asked in a whisper. Danny nodded. “Nothing hurts?” Danny shook his head. “May I move? Or do you want to wait.” It wasn’t a yes or no. Danny didn’t respond. “If you want me to pull out, It’s okay to say that.” Danny shook his head. “Do you want to wait?” Danny shook his head. “Can I move?” He finally nodded yes. Vlad kissed Danny’s cheek, leaned up, and started to thrust. Danny gasped. Vlad started to rub Danny’s back as he heard Danny moaned into the pillow. Something seemed off again. Why did this seem different? 

“Mfff.” 

Vlad found Danny’s prostate. Just based off of Danny’s body reaction he knew that’s what he hit. Vlad started to thrust and hit his prostate everytime. Making Danny into a moaning mess. Why? Why did this seem wrong? Aside from the taboo of course. Vlad started to rub Danny’s back as Danny fliched. Danny kept moaning into the pillow while shaking. Covering him from moaning out loud. That’s it! Vlad stopped thrusting and started to pet Danny’s hair. Danny twitched at Vlad’s touch and was waiting for him to continue. Finally, Danny turned his head to face Vlad.

“Why… Why did you stop?” Danny whined.

“Because,” Vlad leaned down to whisper into Danny’s ear again. “I think I want to hear you.” Vlad whispered.

“Hear me?” 

“Yes, hear you. May I?” Vlad purred.

He felt a shiver go up Danny’s spine. Vlad’s hands slid down from Danny’s back to his hips where Vlad started to massage them. 

“I-I… don’t know.” 

“Why?”

“It’s-... It’s embarrassing.” Danny looked away from Vlad’s gaze.

Vlad chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“I want to hear you, Daniel.” Vlad purred and kissed Danny’s earlobe. 

Another shiver. Danny clenched at the pillow as Vlad started to pull out.

“N-No…” Danny whined.

Vlad looked down at Danny who seemed desperate and a little scared. Vlad placed his hand on Danny’s chin while the other hand was still massaging his hip.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease you like that.” Vlad started to rub Danny’s chin. “I’ll continue.” Vlad kissed his shoulder and started to thrust in again. 

“Ah…” Danny wanted to bury his face into the pillow. But, if Vlad really wanted it. “V-Vlad…” 

That was it. Vlad grabbed Danny’s hip and started to thrust a bit faster, Still hitting his prostate, and feeling Danny tighten around his cock. Vlad knew Danny would be done soon. Danny on the other covered his mouth with his hand as Vlad started to thrust quickly into him and hit his now new favorite spot. The soft sheets grinding against his cock and lower body as Vlad started to kiss his back felt sensitive. 

“Gah… V-Vla...Ah… Vlad.” Danny moaned out. 

“Daniel…” Vlad moaned, he grabbed Danny’s cock and started to stroke as his other hand traveled up Danny’s chest to rub his nipple. 

“V-Vlad.. Haa.. Ah! Mmm Vlad.” 

Vlad felt Danny’s cock twitch in his hand and started to stroke faster. 

“Vlad.. Haa… Ah… Vl-Vlad.”

“Daniel, please… Ke-..Ahhh…. Keep saying my.. Ha… My name.” Vlad picked Danny up by the hip so Danny could be on his knees.

“Vl-Vlad… Vlad… Vl-AH! Vlad..” 

“Th-Thank you, Little- Ah… Badger.” Vlad leaned down to kiss Danny’s cheek.

“Mmm… Vlad.. Vlad… Ahh AH! I-I ab-about…”

“You can cum… I just want- ah….You to-... Fuck…. Keep saying my name.”

Danny gazed up at Vlad who was giving him those loving eyes again. He remembered how Vlad was so gentle like last time and this was no different. Vlad made him feel good this entire time and all Vlad wanted in return was his name.

“Vlad…. Vlad… Ah… Mmm… Haa. Vl-Ah… Vlad.” 

“It’s okay…. Cum..” Vlad wrapped his arms around Danny’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Vl-Vlad… AH!” Danny saw stars and white. He came. 

Vlad held him tighter as he felt his own climax and hearing Danny cum to his name was all he needed. Vlad came. 

“Ah.. Daniel.” Vlad groaned as he came.

Danny’s head onto the pillow as Vlad still held Danny. The two stayed like that, panting and recovering. They didn’t know how long they stayed like that. 

After what seemed like maybe 15 minutes. Vlad finally let go of his embrace and started to pull out. Danny whined at the feeling but it was thankfully short-lived. Danny stared up at Vlad who was staring down at him. The realization hit quickly. Danny gasped and covered his mouth with his again while Vlad just seemed scared. 

It was meant to be a one night stand after all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter looks good.


	4. Hinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker catches up with Vlad and Danny and the two make up an excuse that Tucker seems happy with. After a while Tucker introduces to his friends his new favorite band Hinder. All the while Lily introduces Vlad to Hinder as well. Problem, a lot of their songs are about sex and Vlad and Danny can't seem to enjoy them without thinking about what happened and feeling nothing but regret, guilt and disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, but hey, at least it didn't take a month.

“We never talk about this.” Vlad said as he picked up his pants. 

After the initial shock and horror of what they did, Vlad immediately started to get dressed as Danny used the comforter to cover himself up.

“We-We’ll…” Vlad turned his head to Danny after he put on his pants, Danny looked down with a blush across his face.

“Oh God…. I… You…. What the hell did I do?” Danny muttered out as he finally looked up at Vlad with tears going down his face.

Vlad stared at Danny as if Vlad himself had all the answers. And yet, Vlad wasn’t able to give him one. At least not one the both of them would be proud of. 

“I… I’m so sorry.” Vlad finally spoke. “I shouldn’t have done this.” Vlad sat down on the bed and slumped down with his head resting in his hands. 

Danny stared at Vlad who was upset and angry at himself. Danny reached his hand to touch Vlad.

“I’m so so so sorry Daniel.” Vlad got up from the bed. “I’ll turn off all the cameras and get rid of them.” Vlad grabbed his shirt and put it on.

Danny retreated his hand to grab more of the comforter to cover himself with. 

“Th-Thank you…” Danny spoke softly. 

Vlad buttoned up his shirt quickly. He grabbed Danny’s shirt and handed it over to Danny. Danny took it but wanted to grab and put on his pants first.

Tucker, now exhausted, paranoid, sweaty, and feeling like he lost an unnecessary amount of pounds, was running weakly to Vlad’s neighborhood. He already checked with City Hall and Danny’s home to check if Vlad and Danny went to either one. They had not. So, the only place that Tucker could think of was Vlad’s place. He had no idea which mansion was his but he was hoping to figure it out soon.

“Danny…. You… better be …. Oh God so much running…” Tucker huffed. “Okay… come on Tucker, you can do this.” Tucker’s legs were on fire. 

Danny finished putting on his pants as Vlad put his hair in a ponytail like he preferred. Vlad looked at Danny who was looking away from Vlad. Vlad sighed. He walked over to Danny.

“I’m so sorry.” 

“What?” Danny finally looked at Vlad.

“This-... This shouldn’t have happened. I am so sorry.” Vlad explained.

“I...I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize; This isn’t your fault.” Vlad explained as he sat down on the bed next to Danny. “I’m an adult, I shouldn’t have done this. I should have left you alone. I am so sorry.” 

“Vlad I-” 

The doorbell rang. Vlad got up from the bed.

“Must be Lily.” Vlad theorized.

“Who’s Lily?” Asked Danny. 

“She’s my secretary. She must be wondering why I’m not back yet.” Vlad answered. He picked up his phone.

Danny put on his shirt that Vlad had given him earlier. After putting it on he looked at Vlad. He noticed that all the color on Vlad’s face was gone as he stared at his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Danny.

“It’s… It’s your friend.” Vlad replied as he turned to Danny.

“My friend?” 

“I have an app on my phone to show me who’s at the door. It’s your friend!” Vlad showed Danny his phone to see a sweaty, panting Tucker.

“Oh crap.”

Tucker rang the doorbell again. No response. 

“Oh come on!” Tucker shouted. Tucker turned around to go to the next mansion. As he turned the door opened. Tucker turned around to see Vlad and Danny with scared expressions.

“Tu-Tucker… What are you doing here?” Asked Danny.

“Looking… Ha…. For haa. You… Holy shit I need water.” Tucker fell to his knees.

Danny and Vlad looked at each other and then back at Tucker who seemed dehydrated, sweaty and looked like he’s done the most exercise he has ever done in his life.

“I’ll get you a glass.” Vlad responded.

Danny helped Tucker to his feet and placed him on the couch as Vlad came into the Living room with a large glass of ice water. He handed it over to Tucker. And as if Tucker saw God himself, stared at the glass with bliss. He took it from Vlad and if Danny and Vlad hadn’t seen it with their own two eyes they were sure Tucker drank the entire glass with one gulp. 

“Haaaa.” Tucker sighed in relief. “Thank you so much.” 

“Tucker, are you okay?” Asked Danny.

“I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I saw you walking earlier and you didn’t hear me. I decided to go on a walk and saw Vlad, confronted him and he left. I followed you guys into the forest, saw you fight and you still didn’t hear me. I got worried dude.” Tucker replied.

Danny gulped as Vlad lost the color on his face again. Did Tucker just nearly find them out?

“H-How much of the fight did you see?” Asked Danny with fear in his voice.

“Look, I saw you two fight in the forest, I tried to call out to you but you didn’t hear me. By the time I saw Vlad carrying you back I already passed the lake. Which was not easy mind you.” Tucker responded with a huff at the end.

Vlad sighed in relief as Danny did the same.

“Danny, are you okay? Why was Vlad carrying you?” Asked Tucker.

The fear came back.

“I-I… You see… I was…” What the hell was Danny going to say? He can’t tell his best friend that he had sex with Vlad.

“In the fight Daniel got seriously injured. I felt bad, so I carried him here so I could take care of him.” Vlad quickly responded. 

“Again?” Tucker asked.

“Again, I do have a heart.” Vlad said.

“Are you okay Danny? Last time you got hurt you were limping for at least a week. And then when you went to talk to Vlad about the laws you stayed the night with him.” Tucker seemed worried.

“Um… Tucker, I-I...Don’t know how..” Danny didn’t know what to say.

“Danny, I’m worried, Just tell me.” Tucker begged.

Vlad didn’t know what to do. He nearly wanted to cover Danny’s mouth and carry him out of there. But, even he couldn’t do that. Not that he couldn’t, but that would only make Tucker’s suspension worst. He needed to think.

“Well, Vlad and I… We… I.. Um…” Danny stammered. 

“Daniel, has some dirt on me that could expose me to the public.” Vlad responded.

Danny and Tucker turned towards Vlad.

“Dirt?” Questioned Tucker.

“Yes, if any of the incriminating evidence came out, I might be ostracized. So, we made a deal about the laws. It was a long conversation, so he asked to stay the night.” Vlad replied. 

“Then… Then what about when Danny got hurt?” Asked Tucker.

“It was an injury that I caused that could have been fatal. I do care about Daniel’s well-being, so I decided to take care of him. Today was no different than it being not so serious.” Vlad folded his arms out of nervousness. He was hoping it was convincing. 

Tucker turned towards Danny.

“Danny, is he telling the truth?” Asked Tucker.

Danny looked up at Vlad who seemed nervous. He was really hoping Danny would go along with it. Danny turned back to Tucker.

“It’s… It’s true.” Danny replied with a smile growing on his face.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was worried that you and Sam wouldn’t believe me or try to… to…” Danny darted his eyes around the room. “Or that you or Sam could try and use that evidence against Vlad as well when I only really need it.” Danny smiled sheepishly as he pointed to Vlad.

“Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you could trust us.” Tucker said.

“It’s not like that Tucker! It’s just that… Even though I think that information is private-” 

“I get it man. There are just some things you want to keep to yourself. I won’t force you to tell me.” Tucker smiled.

“So, you’re not mad?”

“I’m just glad you’re being honest. You should tell Sam. She’s been the most worried.” 

“I can call you an Uber.” Vlad spoke.

“Thanks Vlad.” Danny smiled up at Vlad.

“THANK YOU! I AM SO DONE WITH WALKING AND RUNNING!” Tucker yelled out as he stood. His legs gave out and he fell face first to the floor. Vlad stood back as Danny kneeled down to help his friend.

“Just leave me here until Uber gets here.” Tucker begged.

**~~~**

Danny and Tucker were at the Nasty Burger with Sam. They explained the situation with Sam to much of Sam’s relief.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you Sam.” Danny said.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry if I made it seem like I was pressuring you to tell us.” Sam smiled. “Anyways, Tucker, are you okay? You’ve had your head down on the table this entire time.” 

“I hate having legs.” 

Sam looked back at Danny who seemed slightly uncomfortable. She noticed that Danny seemed to be fidgeting with his legs. Danny saw that Sam was staring at him and decided to just ask why.

“You okay Sam? You’ve been staring at me.” Danny asked.

“I’m fine, but are your legs hurting? I can feel you fidgeting with them.” 

“I-I’m fine! My legs just feel sore!” Danny quickly replied.

Danny grabbed his knees to stop them in place. He could still feel Vlad all over him and the fear of Tucker nearly finding them had left him in a panic. It was almost like Sam and Tucker knew even though Danny knew full on well they didn’t. If they did that would result in Vlad’s arrest and therapy for Danny if not his friends.

“In that case,” Sam stood up. “I’ll go to the pharmacy across the street to get you guys painkillers. That should help.”

Tucker looked up at Sam as if she was sent from the Heavens.

“Sam, you’re my savior right now.” Tucker whimpered as his legs felt like they were on fire.

Vlad was on his laptop, he was turning off all the cameras in the Fenton home. It was the least he could do for Danny after today. Finally, all the cameras were off. He sighed in relief. He placed his laptop down on the floor as he stood up from the bed. He turned back to see the cum stain that Danny made. He cringed, feeling absolutely horrible about what he had done. 

“I guess I should-” His cellphone rang. He grabbed it from his pocket. It was Lily. He answered.

“Hello?” Vlad greeted.

“VLAD! You’ve been gone for four hours! Is everything alright?” Asked Lily.

Vlad was surprised with the boom in Lily’s voice. Wait… Did she say four hours? He looked at his alarm clock. 2:34 P.M. 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry, I ended up going home to take a nap. On my way back now.”

Before Lily could say anything Vlad ended the call. He stared down at his phone then looked back at his sheets.

“I’ll clean them when I get home.” 

  
  


Danny was home in the shower. It had been a long day and he spent the rest of it with his friends. Problem, he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened today with Vlad as well. He couldn’t help but think his friends might know even though there was no indication they might have. Danny placed his fingers on his lips. 

“I really did that…” Danny still remembered the feeling of having Vlad in his mouth. Danny turned off the shower and looked down at the water dripping down his body. He looked at himself in the mirror. Still surprised about everything that happened. He touched his upper chest to where he could feel his heartbeat. He could still feel all the places where Vlad touched him. Danny shivered and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

Vlad was in his office looking over papers. It was late and all he wanted to do was go home. There was a knock at his door. It opened to show Lily walking in.

“Do you care if I go home sir?” Asked Lily.

“It’s fine. Thank you Lily. Sorry again for earlier.” Vlad replied.

“It’s alright sir. But next time, make sure you get some rest. Goodnight Sir.” Lily quickly closed the door and Vlad heard her footsteps fading away.

He was all alone now. Everyone else in the building had gone home to rest and be with family. 

“What the hell was today?” Vlad placed his hands all over his face. Looking at his watch for a splint moment it read 10:14 P.M. “I’ll just go home and get those sheets cleaned.”

Danny laid in his bed naked. He did have his towel on but it fell off once he got into his room. He didn’t seem to care. He just laid down and watched the time on his alarm clock. 10:16 P.M. 

“I wonder if Vlad’s gone home?” Danny asked himself. “What am I saying?” 

Danny grabbed the comforter and covered himself in the warmth of his blanket. It felt like Danny was still being over topped by Vlad. Even with the comforter surrounding him he couldn’t help but feel like Vlad’s presence was there, watching him and wanting to ravish him. Even though Danny knew Vlad better than that. He felt so… disgusted with himself. Danny felt tears running down his face.

“I shouldn’t have called the Guys in White.” Danny whimpered. Realizing that this all started with him pulling that stupid prank on Vlad.

Vlad finally got home. He fed his cat, ate a small dinner and now all he had to do was clean the sheets. Vlad planned on sleeping on his couch so he wouldn’t have to wait until late to get into bed. Vlad walked into his bedroom and removed the sheet. Meow. Vlad turned around to see his cat Maddie. 

“Is something the matter?” Vlad asked. He kneeled down as Maddie walked over to him. He petted his cat. “You probably just wanted some love…” Vlad put down the sheet to hold Maddie in his arms for a bit. He sat down on the bed as Maddie rubbed her head against his arm. Vlad then slowly laid down. Once he laid down he let go of Maddie as she got up and started to knead on Vlad.

“I can’t believe today was real..” 

Vlad slowly got up and let Maddie down so he could take the sheets to the washer. Vlad picked up the sheets and walked to the laundry room. He looked down at the cum stain that Danny left and cringed. He still felt horrible about what he had done. 

“I should’ve just left him alone.” Vlad mumbled as he dragged himself to the laundry room. Maddie watched as her human seemed distraught.

Maddie was laying on the sofa as Vlad walked in with a blanket and blanket in hand. Maddie jumped from the sofa as Vlad walked over to it. Vlad fluffed up his pillow and laid down with the blanket covering him as Maddie jumped onto Vlad to steal some of his body. Vlad stared at Maddie and began to pet her as she purred with delight. He sighed. 

“Maybe some TV will help.” Vlad reached for the remote and turned on the TV to for some white noise or some sort of entertainment as he slept. A movie was playing. Basic Instinct. Vlad turned off the erotic film, not really wanting to see anything reslembing sex. He looked down at Maddie who had fallen asleep. Vlad pet her some more.

“Daniel….” Vlad whispered as to not disturb his cat. “I’m so sorry.”

  
  
  


**~~~**

  
  


It was Monday, and Danny and his friends were walking in the halls. Sam stared back at Tucker who had his headphones on. He was humming. Sam felt like she knew what tune Tucker was humming. She stopped walking along with Danny. Tucker noticed and stopped as well.

“What are you listening to?” Asked Sam. 

Tucker took off his headphones and paused his music.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Asked Tucker.

“She asked what you were listening to.” Answered Danny.

“Oh! I was listening to Hinder.” Replied Tucker.

“Hinder… Why does that seem familiar?” Questioned Danny.

“Wait, are they the Lips of An Angel guys?” Asked Sam.

“Yeah! I started listening to them on Saturday and have quickly become my new favorite band.” Tucker replied. “I was actually humming to Lips of an Angel.”

“That’s why the tune sounded familiar! I haven’t listened to that song since fifth grade I think.” Sam replied.

“I can send you the link to the video if you want.” Tucker smiled.

Danny smiled as he stared at his friends. He remembered Lips of an Angel as well but he couldn’t even remember the last time he had even heard that song. Danny and his friends continued on walking to class. 

It was almost the end of the day and everyone had to wait for their last class to begin. Danny looked out the window as Sam and Tucker talked. It had been like this all weekend since Saturday. Whenever Danny wasn’t bothered by anyone or anything he would remember that day with Vlad. All it was meant to be was a one night stand! How the hell did things went from just toxic aphrodisiac to a one time thing to giving your nemesis a blowjob and then him fucking you while you moan out his name. Danny felt like bashing his head against the wall. He was also starting to wonder if Vlad was thinking the same. It did seem like Vlad felt the most guilty out of the two. Danny decided to distract himself by listening to Sam and Tucker’s conversation.

“Well?” Asked Tucker.

“It’s good. I actually can’t believe that I forgot how good this song is.” Replied Sam.

“Right!” 

“What are two talking about?” Asked Danny.

“Tucker reintroduced me to Hinder.” Sam replied.

“I can list some of my favorite songs to send you if you want.” 

“Didn’t you say you started listening to them on Saturday?” Asked Danny.

Tucker nodded.

“There’s this Instagram model who I follow and she dances to Hinder. I only just started listening to them.” Tucker paused and looked at Sam. He forgot that most of Hinder’s songs were sex based. Lips of an Angel is just a love long. “Just a fair warning Sam, most of there songs are about sex.”

“Tucker, I’m asexual. That doesn’t mean I can’t listen to a song about sex.” Sam replied with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

“Sorry, just didn’t know if you were comfortable with that.” Tucker said.

Sam rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, what’s your favorite song?” Asked Sam.

“One Night Stand.” 

Danny squeaked. Sam and Tucker noticed this as they looked at Danny who seemed to be bright red all of a sudden.

“You okay Danny?” Asked Tucker.

“Ye-Yeah….” Replied Danny with a sheepish smile growing on his face.

“You’re bright red.” Sam noted.

Before Danny could The teacher finally came in, told the teens to get to there respective seats so she could start her lesson.

Vlad was in his office. He was doing some work on his laptop. He stretched his arms and turned around to look outside. Saturday was still fresh in his mind. He was still mad at himself for what had happened between him and Danny. Something that was only meant to happen once became twice (Three if you the time with Bunnie) And now Vlad was in this weird state where he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do anymore. His stomach growled. He rubbed his stomach; Realizing he forgot to grab his lunch from home. 

“I wouldn’t mind going out for a bit to grab something.” Vlad got up from his chair to leave his office.

Once he opened the door he saw Lily with headphones mummering. No. Singing. 

“Just two kids…” She sang. Lily looked up to see her boss. She took off her headphones. “Sorry sir, did you need something?” Asked Lily.

“Nothing, I was just gonna grab something to eat.” Vlad replied. “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you listening to?” Asked Vlad.

“This song called Should have known better. It’s by this band called Hinder.” Replied Lily with a smile. 

“Why does that sound familiar?”

“It’s the same band that sang Lips of an Angel.” 

“That’s why!” Vlad snapped his fingers.

“Remember that ad for the Wolf’s Den you gave me a while back?”

Vlad nodded.

“I did some research and a model that works there plays there songs while performing. I started to listen to more of there stuff and it’s great!” 

“Really? I haven’t heard much from them but Lips of an Angel. Can you maybe recommend a song?” Asked Vlad, Wanting a distraction from most of everything between him and Danny.

“My favorite song by them so far is One Night Stand.” 

Vlad cringed. That wasn’t the distraction he was hoping for.

“Is something wrong sir?” 

“N-No… Maybe another song?”

“Loaded and Alone is pretty good. And the one I’m listening to Should have known better is my second favorite song.” 

“Th-Thank you Lily, I’ll take my leave now.” Vlad then quickly left the building to grab lunch.

Lily smiled and put her headphones on again.

“You’re nothing but trouble..” She sang.

**~~~**

Tucker, Sam and Danny were walking back from school to Tucker’s house to play some video games. Danny admitted that he didn’t feel like ghost hunting and just wanted to relax for some time. As they walked they saw Vlad walk out a sandwich shop with a bag and bottled Pepsi.

“What’re you doing here?” Asked Tucker.

Vlad nearly dropped his lunch with the sudden surprise from Tucker. He saw Danny blush and quickly looked away. 

“Woah, you okay? You’re bright red.” Tucker noted.

“It-It’s nothing!” 

“Let’s just go Tucker,” Sam grabbed Tucker’s shoulder. “He’s clearly just trying to get lunch. Nothing bad here.” 

Tucker looked up at Vlad and noted the sandwich bag and soda. Sam then grabbed Danny’s arm to pull him away so they could continue their walk. Vlad averted his gaze away from Danny as Danny did the same. Vlad sighed in relief as he saw Danny leave with his friends.

“Just to go back to City Hall and eat.” Vlad told himself.

At Tucker’s house Sam was getting the game system ready as Danny looked out the window. Sam was humming as she got the system set up. She turned around to see Danny who seemed worried. No… Ashamed? Embarrassed? 

“Danny, are you okay?” Sam got up to sit next to Danny. “You seem, well… uneasy since Saturday. Is everything alright?” 

Danny didn’t know how to respond. He hasn’t been able to process much of everything as of late. 

“I-I….”

Tucker came in with two soda cans. He walked over to Sam and Danny to give them their drinks.

“Sorry for the wait, my dad put them up higher on the shelf.” Tucker sat down in between his friends. “What should we play?” 

“Ho-How about Resident Evil again?” Suggested Danny.

“I’m fine with it,” Tucker turned his head to Sam. “What about you Sam?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine with it too.” Sam replied while still staring at Danny with worry.

“Awesome! I’ll get it set up.” Tucker grabbed a controller from the coffee table to get the game ready. 

Sam looked at Danny who was watching Tucker getting the game ready so all three could play. Sam sighed, thinking maybe Danny just had a rough day, decided not to pressure Danny into talking to her.

Vlad made it back to his office and enjoyed his meal. As he ate Lily walked in with a letter.

“Is it the Wolf’s Den?” Asked Vlad.

“Yes sir.”

“Recycle it.”

“Of course sir.”

Lily closed the door and threw the Ad into a blue bin. Lily sat down at her desk and took a sip from her cup of Tea. She looked down at her phone and picked it up. She saw the time along with her lock screen showing a picture of her son. 3:01 P.M. She put her phone down and grabbed her purse. She took out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it to show an ad from the Wolf’s Den.

“It looks like so much fun.” 

Lily grabbed her phone again to go onto Instagram. She saw a model who’s she’s been following for a while. **Play-Boy-Bunnie**. She scrolled through Bunnie’s Instagram to watch some of her pole dance videos, her work photos and pet rabbits. 

“What I wouldn’t give to have a body like hers again.” Lily sighed.

She looked down at the ad again. She really wanted to go. But with work she wouldn’t have a vacation for a little while longer.

“Right, Once I get my vacation I’ll go!” Lily told herself.

Vlad finished his food and tossed away the bag and wrapper that came with his sandwich. He drank a bit of his Pepsi before going back to his paperwork. Vlad went back to work but he quickly stopped. It seemed like no matter what, he couldn’t stay focused. He pushed his chair back and stared at his legs. Not really sure what he wanted to do anymore. He just stared down at his legs, closed his eyes and imagined Danny on his knees- Vlad shot open his eyes to see a tent forming his pants.

“Da-Damnit.” 

A distraction. He needed a distraction. He grabbed his laptop, hoping to find something to distract his perverted mind. He went onto Youtube. Now, not really sure what to look for. He looked down to see his erection was actually starting to fade. Without a distraction no less.

“Oh thank God.” 

Lily opened the door. Vlad looked up to see Lily holding a file. 

“Oh! Are you listening to Hinder?” Asked Lily with glee.

“Oh… Um…” Vlad remembered that he asked Lily about them. “Just about to.” 

“That’s great sir! Anyways,” Lily walked up with Vlad and gave him the file. “Sorry about this, but this is the new Sex-education law regulations.” 

“Oh perfect!” Vlad responded happily. “Just put it on my desk.” 

Lily placed the file on Vlad’s desk, gave her boss a wave and left. Vlad smiled as he grabbed the file and opened it. He was actually excited. Mostly because this meant everyone at Casper were gonna get better Sex-ed. Vlad read and double checked the paper to make sure everything was the way he wanted it before signing it. He smiled, hoping now everyone will get a much better education for the present and future. Vlad looked back at his laptop for a quick moment. He remembered he told Lily about listening to Hinder. 

“Well… She might ask about it.” Vlad put down the file and looked up Hinder. Maybe a nice song will be nice. 

Danny was watching Sam and Tucker play for almost an hour now. He died earlier in the game and wanted a break. So, he watched his friends play. While playing, Tucker was killed. Tucker groaned and put down the controller.

“And here I thought I wouldn't let the Licker get me.” Tucker whined.

Sam put down the controller and patted Tucker’s back.

“If it makes you feel better, the Licker keeps scaring me.” Sam joked.

“They scare everyone!” 

Danny giggled as Tucker got up to stretch his legs and arms. 

“Anyone want snacks? I have popcorn and Ice cream.” Tucker asked his friends.

“I’ll take the popcorn.” Danny replied.

“Popcorn for me too please.” Sam replied.

“Got it! I’ll be back.” Tucker left to go to the kitchen to make said popcorn.

Sam looked at Danny who seemed slightly more calm than before. She thought that maybe she was right, that maybe Danny had a rough day and didn’t want to talk about it. She smiled at Danny.

“You okay Sam?” Asked Danny.

“I’m fine. I’m just glad that you seem fine. You looked upset earlier.” Replied Sam.

“I did?”

“Yeah; Don’t worry, I thought that you had a long day and you just didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Kind of. Dash kept chasing me but I kept turning invisible when he wasn’t looking. Not to mention I forgot about that history test we had in the morning and I didn’t get a lot of sleep. So, Yeah, long day.”

“Thought as much. But Danny, can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“When we saw Vlad earlier, I noticed you were…. Red. Like blushing. Did he do something that me and Tucker should know?”

Fuck. Danny was just embarrassed to see Vlad. What could he say to ease her mind?

“I...I got…. Sick. Sick! I just got sick for a moment.” 

“Really? Because Vlad seemed to be red too. Are you sure you just got sick?”

“Ye-Yeah!” Danny forgot about that. “I-I just wasn’t feeling good. And-And Vlad must have been surprised! That’s probably it!”

“Well…. If you’re sure.” Sam smiled. Trying not to seem worried. She knew that if something was bothering Danny but he wasn’t ready to talk about it she wouldn’t pressure him. 

Tucker was waiting for the Popcorn machine to be done. As he waited he got a tune stuck in his head and started to tap his foot. He remembered the tune. 

“I said don’t leave now…” Tucker sang. It was his favorite song as of now. “Cause you know it’s a one night stand…” He sang some more. 

Sam and Danny talked as they waited for Tucker. Nothing grand. Just school and some events they’re hoping to go to. Tucker came into the Living room.

“Hey guys, butter or no butter?” Asked Tucker.

“I’ll have butter.” Sam replied.

“Same here.” Danny replied.

“Got it!” Tucker turned around to add butter as he was humming. Sam took note of this.

“What’re you humming?” Asked Sam.

Tucker turned around to face Sam.

“It’s One Night Stand by Hinder. That song I really like from them. It got stuck in my head.” Tucker giggled.

“They’re your new favorite band now?” Asked Danny in a joking manner.

“Hell yeah dude! There’s this girl I follow on Instagram and she got me hooked on them!” Tucker replied. “Guys, if you ever get Instagram, you need to follow her! She’s so cool!” 

“You’re following her because she’s hot? Isn’t she?” Sam asked.

“Yeah…” Tucker didn’t even hide the fact that Bunnie’s looks was what originally draw her to him. “But, she’s also super cool! She works at this club where she gets cool benefits and her pole dancing videos are great!”

“I might check her out, what’s her name?” Asked Danny.

“It’s-” The sound the popcorn machine made meant it was done. “Be right back!” Tucker left to butter up the popcorn.

“Wonder who this Instagram person is?” Asked Danny.

Sam just smiled and shrugged. Already assuming it might be some influencer or model on Instagram she may or may not know. Tucker came back with popcorn and placed it on the coffee table.

“Anyone in the mood for a movie?” Asked Tucker.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” Asked Danny.

“How about a Marvel movie?” Suggested Sam.

“I’ll grab my Thor collection.” Tucker ran upstairs to grab the DVD collection.

Tucker ran into his bedroom to see his DVD shelf to find said DVD. He rummaged through his DVD’s and collections of movies and found the Thor movies. He was about to leave his bedroom when his phone vibrated. He picked it out of his pocket to see a notification from Instagram. It was Bunnie! He opened Instagram to see a picture with Bunnie’s hand holding a small pink pill. It was strange. Tucker raised an eyebrow in confusion. Bunnie never seemed the type to promote drugs. Maybe it was actually a vitamin? A prank? Or even some candy? Tucker read the caption **A pill named after me! The Bunny drug! It’s a vitamin for sexual activities! I already got it tested and it works! Again This is a vitamin that is supposed to help with sexual activities! It’s been FDA approved and I got it tested a few months back. It works! Again, this is meant for sexual activities. #TheBunnyDrug #Sex-Posivity!**

Tucker reread the description twice to make sure he read it right. It was a vitamin. He has noticed some influencers on Instagram promote vitamins they created. And maybe it was just named as a drug to promote sales? Tucker shrugged and walked downstairs to see Sam and Danny talking. He walked over and tapped on Sam’s shoulder.

“Hey Sam, can I ask you a dumb question?” Asked Tucker.

“What is it?” Asked Sam.

“Can a vitamin be named as a drug to promote sales?” Asked Tucker. Sam and Danny looked at Tucker with confusion. “I ask because I was reading something on Instagram and it was promoting some pill. It was fda approved and it says it helps with sexual activity. It doesn’t seem like Viagra or something. So, I was just wondering…”

“Oh! Well, if it’s named after a drug then it could cause controversy which would get people to talk about, which would lead to people looking into it, and then with that more people do their own research and might even buy it if it is a vitamin. So, if it’s meant for promotion then yes. I would assume someone would name a vitamin as a drug to at least get people to look into it.” Answered Sam.

“Thanks Sam. I was really confused.” Tucker smiled. “Anyways, which Thor movie should we watch?” 

“How about Ragnrok?” Suggested Danny.

Vlad was finishing up writing some paperwork after signing for the Sexual Education laws while listening to Hinder like Lily had asked about earlier. Vlad didn’t want to admit it, but he caught himself humming with the tune. He didn’t have headphones on and just used the speaker that was on the laptop to listen to the song. Vlad found himself bobbing his head to the song. 

“Just drinking…” Vlad sang. 

Lily walked in. Vlad paused the song as Lily smiled.

“Should have known better!” Lily smiled. “That one’s my favorite Hinder song!” Lily smiled. 

“Thank you for recommending me the song.” Vlad was genuine in that sentence. He originally just didn’t want Lily to question him after asking her about the band. 

“I’m glad you like it sir. Were you able to look at the sex education laws over?” Asked Lily.

“I did. Thank you Lily.” Vlad handed Lily the file back and Lily grabbed it from her boss’s hands. 

“Of course Sir.” Lily smiled, waved at Vlad and left Vlad’s office to return to her desk. 

Vlad slumped into his chair, feeling relieved. He was just glad that he can get some alone time after finishing all that paperwork. He looked at his laptop with the song still paused. He unpaused it and found himself bobbing his head to the music. 

“I’ll never change…” Vlad sang with the song. 

Vlad smiled slightly as he listened. He closed his eyes. A heavy feeling washed over him. He was confused at first. His eyelids began to feel tight and was fighting now to keep them open. Ah, he was falling asleep. Must have been the Turkey sandwich he had. Vlad rested his head to his side and yawned. 

The song had stopped playing. However the auto play was left on. The next song was played, all while Vlad was in blissful slumber. 

_Vlad felt his lower body tingle. He tried to ignore it at first but the feeling persisted. He looked to see Danny sucking him off. Vlad gasped and shuddered. Danny stopped for a moment to look up at Vlad. Vlad pulled Danny away from him as Danny seemed surprised._

_“Was I bad?” Asked Danny._

_“Wh-..” Vlad didn’t know how to respond. He just woke up to see Danny sucking him off._

_“Vlad….” Danny moaned. “Please… can we…” Danny moaned._

_Vlad realized what Danny wanted. But… He had to refuse. He stared down at Danny who was giving Vlad pleading eyes. His eyes sparkled with tears streaming down his face._

_“Vlad… I really…”_

_Vlad stopped what he was thinking. It seemed like some sort of ringing appeared. It blasted his ears. But, he just continued to stare down at Danny. Words. He needed to say something._

_“Be my biggest fan.” Vlad had muttered out. He lightly touched Danny’s face and slowly lifted Danny up with his free hand. “Scream as loud as you can…” Vlad began to lay Danny down on his bed as he began to top over Danny. “Cause you know it’s just a one night stand….” Vlad muttered as he began to lower his head to kiss Danny._

_Danny moaned into the kiss as he also squirmed. Vlad broke the kiss and caressed Danny’s cheek._

_“Vlad….” Danny moaned. “Please…. Take me-”_

Vlad’s eyes shot open as the song playing on his laptop blared. Vlad began to pant fractily as he was overcome by this feeling of disgust. He shook his head and slapped himself from guilt. 

“Oh God no.” Vlad stammered. 

He looked over to his laptop to see that the autoplay on YouTube was on. And the song that was playing was One Night Stand by Hinder. Vlad paused the song as he started to feel his cock become hard. 

“Shit shit shit shit.” Vlad placed his hands on his face to cover his face.

“Sir?”

Lily! She must have heard the music stop. She opened the door to see Vlad in distress. Thank God for the desk covering his legs.

“Ye-Yes Lily?” Stuttered Vlad.

“Sorry for bothering you. But I got some documents for you to look at. They were just given to me.” Lily waved the files in her hand.

“That’s fine. Just leave them on my desk.” Vlad begged as he was praying to whatever God he could think of to just let Lily go! 

Lily walked over to Vlad’s desk and placed the files on his desk. 

“Can I go on my lunch break?” Asked Lily.

“Of course!” And just in case. “Lily, you’ve been helping me out so much today, how about you take the rest of the day off?” 

“Are you sure sir?” Asked Lily.

“Yes!” Vlad really just wanted Lily to go so she didn’t have to see him at his most, well.. Less than stellar self.

“Al-Alright, thank you sir.” Lily waved at Vlad and left his office.

Vlad sighed and was very grateful that she was gone. Vlad smacked his head against his desk. “Ow.”

Lily walked out of Vlad’s office. She turned her head to look at Vlad’s door with slight worry. 

“I wonder if he’s sick.” Lily questioned. She shrugged, thinking Vlad probably under the weather with how he acted. “Guess it wouldn’t hurt to give Grayson a surprise pick up.” Lily looked down at her phone she got from her pocket to see her screen to show her son. She saw a notification from Instagram. She opened it to see Bunnie’s post about a vitamin. She read through the description and smiled.

“Hmm… Sounds interesting.” Lily smiled as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Vlad was slouching in his chair, staring at the tent that had appeared in his pants and wanted to jump out of the window right then and there. How could he have such a disgusting dream? Let alone actually getting aroused from it. Vlad slapped himself for it. Causing him to rub his own cheek to sooth the stinging.

“Da-Damn It. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Vlad mumbled.

Danny was walking home from Tucker’s. He was slouching as he walked. He couldn’t really enjoy the movie as he became distracted with thoughts of Vlad. Danny shook his head, trying to walk home with some sort of peace of mind. He felt his phone vibrate from his back pocket, he grabbed it to see it was a text from Tucker saying **This is my favorite song!** There was a link to the song, Danny figured that Tucker wanted to share his new favorite band and decided to listen. He did need a distraction afterall. He put on his headphones, clicked the link and placed his phone back in his pocket without looking at the video. Two ads came up with much annoyance to Danny. Danny huffed as he let the ads play. Finally, after they were done he could hear a guitar and then the drums came with a steady but rough beat. Danny started to bop his head to the music. The singer finally sang and Danny listened carefully. 

_All night, all mine_

_Makin memories I might remember_

_So sweet and so shy_

_Cause tonight you know_

_It's not forever_

Danny started to hum with the beat, he had to admit, it was pretty good.

_Be my biggest fan_

_Scream as loud as you can_

_Cause you know it's just a one night stand_

Danny stopped walking and paused his humming. The lyrics were becoming a little uncomfortable. 

_And I said_

_Don't leave your number, no I'm not callin_

_Sex's not love and no I'm not fallin_

_For you_

_So sexy girl stop stallin_

_She stripped her skirt and screamed out_

_Whoa oa oa oa oh oh_

_Whoa oa oa_ -

Danny took off his headphones, grabbed his phone and read the title of the video that Tucker sent. Hinder - One Night Stand. Danny turned off the video and felt his face become flush. One Night Stand…. That was not the distraction Danny was hoping for. He started to run home without a second thought. Stupid song! Stupid porn video! Stupid Vlad! Stupid Bunnie! Stupid… Stupid of him calling the guys in white. Danny felt tears running down his face. This entire thing was his fault. If he had never called them, then Vlad’s castle wouldn’t have been destroyed, Vlad wouldn’t be here to run for mayor, and Bunnie would have never infected them with that Toxic powder. Danny’s mind kept yelling and yelling that this was all his fault.

Jazz was in the kitchen with her mom helping her make dinner while Jack was in the lab. Jazz heard the door slam open and turned around to see Danny. 

“Hey Danny, Mom and I-”

Danny right passed her and ran upstairs with a noticeable slam to his door being closed. Maddie walked up to her daughter.

“Must have been a bad day.” Maddie guessed.

Jack walked upstairs to the kitchen. Maddie turned around to her husband who seemed worried. 

“I heard a door slam. Is everything alright?” Asked Jack.

“I think Danny had a bad day.” Maddie answered. “I’ll talk to him.”

Danny was face down into his pillow, holding back tears. He heard a knock at his door and assumed it was Jazz.

“Go away Jazz!” Shouted Danny as some tears finally fell.

“It’s your mother.” 

Shit.

“O-Oh mom, Sorry, I-”

Maddie opened the door to see her son crying.

“Oh Danny,” She walked over to Danny, sat on his bed and wiped away some tears. “Did you have a bad day?” 

“I-I… I ..Ye-Yeah..” Danny replied.

“Oh sweetie.” Maddie hugged Danny and Danny hugged her back. “I’m sorry sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?” Asked Maddie as she began to play with Danny’s hair to help him calm down.

“No-Not really.” Danny sniffled and let go of his mom. “I think I just need to be alone for a little while.” 

“Okay honey. Just remember to not slam the doors.” Maddie let go of Danny.

“O-Okay. I promise.” Danny smiled and wiped away tears.

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here.” Maddie smiled, gave Danny a kiss to the forehead, and got up from Danny’s bed. 

“Th-Thanks Mom, I really needed that.” Danny smiled. “Oh, what was Jazz trying to tell me?” Asked Danny.

“She just wanted to tell you that we were making pork chops.” Maddie answered. “Want any or do you want some comfort food instead?” 

“Comfort food sounds better.”

“Mac and cheese or something else?” 

“Ramen actually.” 

“I’ll be back with Ramen then,” Maddie turned around to go to the kitchen to make her son ramen, “Oh sweetie, if it helps I like to listen to music when I’m having a bad day. Would you like me to give you some song titles?” Asked Maddie.

“Sure, if you think it’ll help.” Danny replied.

Jazz was getting help from her dad with the Pork Chops. Jack turned around to grab some seasoning and saw his wife walk in.

“Is Danny okay?” Asked Jack.

“Just a bad day. Jazz, Jack, could you two work on dinner while I make Danny some Ramen?” Asked Maddie.

“Sure, we can handle that.” Jack replied.

Vlad was home, he was laying in bed looking at the ceiling. Vlad turned over to see his cat Maddie meowing at him. He stroked her head and rubbed her chin. Vlad sighed and got up to feed Maddie. Vlad looked down to see a tent forming in his pants again.

“Crap.”

This has been going on and off today. Vlad cursed his dream, he cursed Bunnie for this horrible predicament and cursed Hinder for that one song that had to play while he was napping, and he cursed himself for his thoughts. Vlad slumped down as he felt a lump in his throat. 

“I need to do something.” Vlad sniffed.

Maddie came into Danny’s room with a hot bowl of Ramen. Danny grabbed the bowl from his mom.

“Th-Thanks mom. I really needed this.”

“Of course sweetie.” Maddie sat down on the bed again. “Maybe you take the day off of school tomorrow. Like a mental health day.” Maddie suggested.

“That actually sounds like a great idea.” Danny smiled. 

“I’ll call Mr. Lancer tomorrow morning and tell him you’re sick. Is that okay?”

Danny nodded as he slurped up some of the noodles.

“Oh! Before I forget.” Maddie grabbed her phone and seemed to be sending a link to Danny. 

Danny heard his phone buzz, grabbed it from his desk, and Saw the name Hinder. His face turned white.

“Uh… Mom, I-”

“This song is really good.” Maddie grabbed Danny’s phone and clicked on the link.

Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the rough music to play. He was surprised with piano playing and then guitars, drums and bases. It was soft. Danny took back his phone to read what the song title was Hinder - Should Have Known Better (Official Lyric Video). Danny looked up at his Mom who was smiling.

“I ran into Tucker’s mom, Angela, while your father and I were getting groceries. She told me that Tucker got into this band. It’s actually me and your father’s favorite band too.” 

“Re-Really?” Danny paused the song.

“This song kind of reminded me of how me and your father met. It always makes me happy when I listen to it. Think of it as a way of reminding yourself that we love you.” Maddie kissed Danny’s forehead again. 

“Th-Thank you mom.” Danny smiled.

Maddie got up and walked out of Danny’s room. Danny looked down at his phone and played the song. 

_Woke up but you're back in my bed,_

_We broke up, how did this happen again?_

_I always end up letting you in_

_When I start drinking, not thinking._

Danny pressed himself against his pillow so he could eat and listen to the song. He smiled as he felt like his mom really cared for him. Danny looked down at his food that his mother made him as the song continued. He then stared down at his phone to see the other videos that were recommended to him. Most were Hinder. He saw that one song title that made him shiver before. One Night Stand - Hinder.

“Sh-Should I tell someone?” Danny questioned himself.

**~~~**

Sam and Tucker were at school in their classroom. As other students talked Sam and Tucker were concerned. They hadn’t seen Danny yet today and they were concerned that a ghost might have gotten him.

“Was it me, or was Danny a little weird yesterday?” Asked Sam.

“Especially after seeing Vlad…. Think that maybe Vlad might have done something?” Asked Tucker.

“Not sure.” Sam replied. Her phone buzzed and she got it out of her bra. It was a text from Danny. “It’s Danny!”

“What did he say?” Asked Tucker.

Sam looked down at her phone to read Tucker the text. “Hey, I won’t be in school, I’m taking a mental health day. See you tomorrow.” 

“A mental health day?” Questioned Tucker.

It was a little later and Sam was walking around the school for her free period. She walked and walked until she saw Paulina. She averted her eyes away from Paulina. Paulina looked up from her phone to see Sam.

“Have you checked out Bunnie yet?” Asked Paulina.

Sam stopped in her tracks and glared at Paulina.

“That’s the fifth time you’ve asked since you introduced me to her. And I keep saying no!” Replied Sam.

“Still? I really think you would like her though.” 

“I’m not in-” Sam noticed Mr. Lancer walking down the hall on the phone.

“If you can get him to that would be great.” Mr. Lancer spoke to whoever he was on the phone.

Sam got out of Mr. Lancer’s way. Paulina saw this as her opportunity, dashed over to Sam and shoved her phone in her face. Sam saw nothing but a video of Bunnie dancing around the pole.

“I keep telling, I’m not-” Sam paused as she watched Bunnie doing flips around the pole, paused, and was hanging upside down with only her thighs as support. Sam was… impressed. “Whoa! I didn’t know you could do that on a pole.” Sam looked over to Paulina who was smiling. Sam pushed the phone away from her face. “She’s a good dancer.” Sam grumbled.

Mr. Lancer walked past the girls, and continued his phone call. 

“Only if Mr. Masters agrees to it.” Mr. Lancer replied.

That got Sam’s attention. She watched as Mr. Lancer walked down the hall. This worried her. She ran past Paulina who was trying to show Sam more photos of Bunnie. She ran up to Sam to see her peeking in Mr. Lancer’s office door with the door slightly cracked.

“What are you doing?” Asked Paulina.

Sam looked up at Paulina, confused on why she followed Sam.

“What are you doing?” Sam demanded an answer.

“Honestly, I still wanted to show you Bunnie. Everyone is obsessed with her.”

“Well, I’m not!” Sam whispered. She looked back into Mr. Lancer’s office.

Paulina went down to her knees to sit next to Sam.

“Why are you spying on Mr. Lancer?” Asked Paulina.

“None of your business! Now shut up!” Sam replied quietly. 

She watched as Mr. Lancer was pacing back and forth in his office.

“Mr. Mayor, I promise you, All I’m suggesting is that we have you explain why we're getting more sexual education…. I’m not upset, I actually think this is a good thing… It’s the parents. We’ve gotten some compla-... Yes, It’s ridiculous. I agree….. That’s why we’re suggesting you come over for an assembly. One for the students and the parents…. Well, you do make the laws…. It’s just that we’re getting compla-....” 

Sam looked at Paulina as Paulina seemed just as confused as Sam. Sam slowly closed the door as Paulina stood up.

“Why would we need Sexual Education? We got it last year.” Asked Paulina.

“Not sure... “ Sam replied. Now starting to worry a bit. She couldn’t understand why but a sudden wave of worry washed over her. She heard Mr. Lancer’s footsteps walking closer to the door. Without thinking, she stood up, grabbed Paulina by the wrist and ran. 

Sam ran into the girl’s bathroom while still holding Paulina’s wrist. Sam let go and was trying to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Paulina was just kind of surprised. She never expected Sam to do that! Paulina looked down at her phone to still see Bunnie’s Instagram page. She whistled to get Sam’s attention. Sam looked up at Paulina.

“So… That just happened.” Paulina remarked.

Sam realized that she grabbed Paulina to make sure they weren’t caught spying on their teacher.

“So-Sorry… just wasn’t thinking.” Sam huffed.

Paulina was about to reply but her phone’s ringtone was going off. She looked down to see it was a call from Star. Thinking Star was worried about her she answered. Sam recognized the ringtone and was surprised. It had heavy guitars playing with drums. She assumed that maybe Paulina liked rock. She surprised Sam. Paulina answered her phone.

“What’s wrong?..... I’m in the Bathroom….. I’ll see you after a while.” With that, Paulina ended the call. She looked back at Sam who seemed surprised. “What’s wrong?” Asked Paulina.

“No-Nothing. It’s just that… I never expected you to like rock.” Sam reapplied honestly.

“I wasn’t until Bunnie introduced me to this band!” Paulina showed Sam Bunnie’s Instagram again.

“Wait, Bunnie got you into rock?” Asked Sam with a puzzled look.

Paulina nodded with a mm-hmm. Sam then remembered what Tucker said, that this model he follows likes Hinder.

“Is it Hinder?” Asked Sam.

“Yes! Do you like Hinder?” Asked Paulina.

“Tucker got me to listen to them.” 

“Does he follow Bunnie?” 

“I think so… Because, he started to really like Hinder all of a sudden.”

“Bunnie says that’s her favorite band. I decided to listen to them and I can’t lie, I really like them!”

“What song was that just now? You know, for the ringtone?”

“It’s See You In Hell by Hinder.”

“Seems like everyone’s gotten into them as of late. In terms of people I know.”

“It must be because of Bunnie.” Paulina looked down at her phone again to see Bunnie’s pictures. She then looked up at Sam. “You should really consider following her, she’s super cool, likes rabbits, and she’s a vegetarian like you!” Paulina smiled. 

Sam didn’t want to admit it, but Bunnie is starting to sound cooler and cooler, managed to give Paulina a change of view (In terms of being less judgy of women showing off their bodies) And It was hard to find people she knew who looked up to vegetarians. Maybe she had the same world view as Sam?

“I’ll… Think about it.” Sam then walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her phone, opened the app store and looked up Instagram. Before pressing download she paused and shook her head. “What am I doing? Now’s not the time!” She put her phone back in her bra. “I gotta find out what Vlad’s up to.” 

Sam ran off as Paulina walked out of the bathroom. Still a little surprised about the interaction she had with Sam, all she could was..

“What just happened?”

Vlad was on the phone with Mr. Lancer, still trying to convince there’s no need for an assembly. Vlad was tired of arguing with the middle aged teacher. Vlad sighed as Lily watched as her boss was growing more frustrated by this. She felt like she had to say something. 

“Sir, it’s probably best to just go do the assembly.” Lily whispered. “Besides, if the parents are going to complain about it, then it’s best for the students to fight for a better sexual education.” 

Vlad didn’t want to admit it at first, but Lily might be right. If the students are going to be wondering why they’re getting sexual education again then it’s best for them to know why and explain to there parents. 

“Can I call you back Mr. Lancer?” Asked Vlad. “Thanks.” Vlad ended the call. 

“As I was saying sir; After the students know why they’re going to get a better sexual education then even I believe it’ll be beneficial information other than basic stuff like pregnancy and stds. Some of those poor students probably don’t know what a labia is.” Lily explained. “Trust me sir, go to the assembly and have an assembly for the parents.” 

“You’re right Lily.” Vlad admitted.

“If I may add, I was raised Catholic and went to an all girls catholic school.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“Because, I’m proud of what you’re doing. I was never given the information I needed. I’m really proud of you. Especially when my son goes to Casper I won’t need to worry much.” 

“Well, then I’m glad to.”

“Sir, If I may ask, what gave you the idea for this?” 

Vlad’s face turned white as a ghost (Ha!) There was no way in Hell that the reason that Vlad wanted to give the students of Casper a better sexual education was because when he and Danny had sex Danny wasn’t very knowagble.

“Uh….” Vlad looked around at his desk, thinking for an excuse. He saw Maddie’s picture. Danny’s mother. That’s it! “A friend of mine’s kids goes to Casper and she complained to me that her kids weren’t given great information!” Vlad stammered.

Lily smiled, she seemed content with that answer. Vlad smiled back, picked up his phone to dial Mr. Lancer again to tell him he’ll go to the assembly. 

After Lily left his office and Vlad finished his call with Mr. Lancer, Vlad landed his chin on his desk with a distraught look. Yes, he agreed to the assembly but that would require seeing Danny. And Vlad wasn’t sure if was mentally prepared to see Danny. Not after what happened yesterday when he saw Danny with his friends and it was obvious that Danny wasn’t really comfortable with seeing Vlad. Vlad’s look of distraught left and was replaced with concern. 

“I’m so sorry Daniel.” Vlad was tired of this. He stood up from his desk and transformed into Plasmius. “I have to make this right!” 

Tucker had his headphones on outside waiting for Sam. He was singing. Sam walked outside to see Tucker singing and bobbing his head to the beat of whatever song he was listening to.

“The night's far from over, And I'm far from so-” Tucker felt someone tapping at his shoulder. He took off his headphones to see Sam, trying to get Tucker’s attention. “Hey Sam; I'm ready for lunch?”

“Actually,” Sam sat down next to Tucker. “I have something to tell you.” 

“What is it?” Asked Tucker.

Vlad was invisible, looking for Danny. But it seemed like Danny wasn’t there. 

“Little Badger, where are you?” Vlad whispered. All Vlad wanted to do was give Danny a proper apology and tell him about the assembly. He flew outside to see Tucker and Sam. But no Danny. Now that was concerning.

“Vlad’s giving us more Sex-ed?” Asked Tucker.

Sam nodded. Vlad felt like this was concerning. He sat down to listen to the teens conversation. 

“But why?” Questioned Tucker.

“I’m not sure. Honestly, I think it has something to do with Danny taking a mental health day.” Sam looked down at her boots.

“What makes you think that?” 

“Well… it seems ever since yesterday, after we saw Vlad grab his lunch, it seemed like Danny wasn’t really himself. For one he was bright red and unless we were watching Ragnarok or playing games Danny seemed distracted.” 

“Now that you mention it, Vlad did seem awkward after we saw him.” Tucker placed his finger on his chin trying to think. “Do you think Vlad took back that information that Danny had on him and it was something embarrassing?”

“I would think Vlad would have more pride than that.” Sam quickly replied. “Maybe those two got into an argument. It’s not like that would be surprising.”

“Yeah but, what would that argument even be about? Let alone have it be something that’s making them both act weird.” 

“Is it me, or is Danny actually not being honest with us?” Questioned Sam.

Vlad shrunk a bit hearing that. He didn’t realize how much this affected Danny. Let alone him having to take a mental health day. Maybe it was best to leave him alone. But first, before he left, he had to make sure Tucker and Sam weren't catching on what actually happened. Just listen to them a bit long and then leave once he was sure they were wrong.

“Actually, now that you mention, Danny seemed really weird at Vlad’s place. And now that I think about, the two seemed like they were just making excuses.” Tucker looked at Sam with concern. “Do you think those two are up to something? And what does it have to do with us getting Sex-Ed again?”

“I-I’m not sure… Maybe we should check in on Danny after school.” Sam suggested.

With that, Vlad flew away to get back to City Hall. He now knew seeing Danny wasn’t a bright idea, let alone his friends trying to figure out what happened between the two. Vlad felt his heart racing with fear. Finally, back in his office, transformed back into Masters and sat down on his desk. He slumped into his chair and was growing more scared and worried about the assembly that would happen on Friday.

“I can’t cancel it now…”

**~~~**

Danny was watching TV downstairs late in the afternoon. He was still in his pajamas enjoying a movie on TV. His parents decided to go ghost hunting (Maddie suggested it so Danny could enjoy some time to himself) And Jazz texted him saying she was invited to a study group so she won’t be home until late. He heard a knock at his door. He looked out the window to see Sam and Tucker. Danny smiled, jumped off the sofa and ran to the door to greet his friends. He opened the door with a wide smile.

“Hey guys!” Greeted Danny.

“Hey Danny.” Sam smiled. “Hey, can we talk?” Asked Sam.

“Sure,” Danny let Tucker and Sam come in. He closed the door and walked over to his friends. “Everything okay?”

“Well… Danny, were you really being honest with us?” Asked Sam.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Stuttered Danny,

“Well…. Dude, Yesterday when we saw Vlad, we both started to notice that you two acted weird and you weren’t acting like yourself yesterday. Is everything okay?” Tucker asked.

Danny gulped. Fuck, his friends were catching on. What should he do? It’s not like they would understand.

“Danny, if something’s wrong, it’s okay to tell us, we’re your friends.” Sam walked over to Danny and held his hand. “We understand if you don’t want to talk, but…”

“But we’re concerned that this might be taking a toll on you. Whatever you’re bottling up. If you’re not ready to talk about what we understand but… We’ve noticed that this is starting to affect you.” Tucker added.

Danny looked at his friends who were genuinely concerned. They were so worried about him. Not to mention, Sam sounded like she was about to cry. Danny sighed, knowing his friends loved him. Maybe he should- No! He needs to tell them. They were concerned and scared for him. Not to mention, this really had affected him. Danny took a deep breath. _‘As long as I tell them about Bunnie, this might help me.’_

“I-I’ll tell you. But, let me mentally prepare myself first.” Danny requested. 

Sam smiled and Tucker smiled at Danny as well. Finally, it seemed like whatever was eating up Danny would get answered.

“No problem dude, take your time!” Tucker rejoiced. 

Tucker and Sam sat down on the sofa waiting for Danny. Before that Danny was honest in saying he needed to mentally prepare himself. 

“Give me a moment, how about some snacks first?” Danny asked.

“I wouldn’t mind a snack!” Tucker smiled.

Danny nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab some Oreos. As he was reaching for the cookies Danny paused. He realized what he was about to tell his friends. Danny placed his hands on the kitchen counter and felt his eyes water up. Was-Was this a bad idea? Danny covered his mouth to try and cover his muffled sniffling. No, he needed to tell someone, anyone! He turned on the faucet and washed his face. Finally, once he felt like his small mental breakdown was over, he reached for the cookies.

Vlad was in front of Danny’s house. Feeling disappointed about this. He knew he shouldn’t see Danny but… this was eating up alive! He had never felt so horrible in his life. Hell, he would have been fine with Danny calling the cops and Vlad would gladly take the punishment. He was a villain but for God’s sake even he had morals! Just a simple talk with Danny, tell him he’s fine with Danny telling someone and let this whole thing be just a horrible memory. Hell, Vlad was even thinking about getting Danny a therapist if that meant it would help. Vlad took a deep breath.

“Okay, you can do this.” Vlad told himself. 

Danny came back with the Oreos with two glasses of milk. He placed them on the Coffee table. That’s when he noticed that Sam and Tucker looked worried.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Danny.

“We-Were you crying?” Asked Tucker.

“N-No! I-” 

There was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Sam quickly got up, now thinking that maybe this was a bad idea, opened the door and took a few steps back. And then she snarled. “You!” She sneered.

“Who is it?” Asked Tucker.

Vlad then came in. Looking at Danny who looked like he was crying. Vlad’s heart sank. With Sam’s reaction and Danny’s crying face, he had to know.

“Did you tell them?” Asked Vlad.

“No… Not yet.” Danny answered.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other confused. 

“Daniel, if you want to tell them it’s fine. I’m not opposing it.” Vlad walked in and over to Danny. “I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry. If I could change what happened I would. I never ever would do that to you.” Vlad started to feel his eyes water up. He realized it and started to wipe away tears.

All the while Sam and Tuckered looked at eachother, confused. What were they talking about? It now really did seem like Danny was hiding something, and it seemed like Vlad was guilty about it. What happened?

“Vlad… I’m-” Danny looked to see his friends concerned, scared and confused. He didn’t want them to know. At least, not yet. “Let’s go somewhere else.” Danny suggested. 

Vlad nodded and the two walked into the kitchen and into the lab where Danny locked the door. As Vlad waited for Danny to lock the door he looked around the lab. Seemed cleaned. Danny walked over to Vlad.

“Vlad… I’m sorry.”

“What? What are you sorry for? This is my fault!” Vlad pointed out.

“N-No… it’s just that… If I had never called the Guys in White, this wouldn’t have had to happen. An-And I’m sorry.” Danny choked up, feeling like he was about to cry.

“Wh-No… No no no no.” Vlad pulled Danny into a hug. “This isn’t your fault. It’s… Mine…. I shouldn’t have done this. I should've been an adult and just sued the Guys in White about my Castle. If I had known this was going to happen I wouldn’t even be here. It’s not your fault.” Vlad started to pet Danny’s head to comfort him. “I should’ve stayed in Wisconsin.” Vlad felt a lump in his throat.

Sam and Tucker were trying to listen in on the conversation but it seemed like Danny and Vlad were either whispering or being really quiet. 

“Any idea? On what they’re saying?” Asked Tucker.

“No… What the hell happened?” Sam questioned.

Danny started to hug Vlad back, not really sure how to feel. He felt something wet hit his face, he looked up to see Vlad crying. Vlad wiped away his tears and tried to compose himself. 

“If you want to tell your friends, It’s fine. I think you should.” 

“Wh-What? Why?”

“Daniel, This shouldn't have happened, What happened shouldn’t have happened. And-And I stupid for asking you if you wanted to have sex again? I-I should’ve been smarter than that and recommended a therapist. Hell, I would’ve paid for it.” Vlad remarked.

“N-No… It’s fine. Besides, I-I just really.. I’m tired.” Danny said quietly.

“Me too... “ 

Danny and Vlad weren’t sure what to say to each other now. Alone in this room, where Danny was sure his friends were trying to listen to them in their conversation. Danny rubbed his arm up and down while Vlad looked around the room. 

“Can- can we just say that it was a mistake?” Asked Danny.

“Of course! Listen, Daniel, I am so sorry. If you need me to go to the police I will!” Vlad said.

“N-No… It’s fine. Besides, I think we need to talk about it.” 

Vlad stood there. Stunned. He looked down at the ground, he knew Danny was right. This needed to be talked about, otherwise, the two will never see each other as rivals. Hell, even if they would never return as rivals they needed to talk about it.

“Alright,” Vlad sat down on the ground and looked up at Danny. “Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no smut, This chapter took way longer than I thought it would. I promise to make it up next time. But with the chance of the next chapter being shorter than usual. 
> 
> Here are the songs that were mentions if anyone wants to listen to them (Don't know if YouTube links to songs are allowed)
> 
> Lips Of An Angel
> 
> One Night Stand
> 
> Loaded and Alone (I see this as Vlad's theme song)
> 
> Should've known better
> 
> See you in Hell
> 
> Up All Night (Tucker was singing this later on)


	5. Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Vlad decide to talk things over and all seems well as Vlad tells him about the upcoming sex-ed assembly. 
> 
> Until Bunnie arrives in town again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Tell a friend!

_A young woman, only in black lacy underwear, was running for her life. The penthouse she was in felt like a maze with all the furniture and knick-knacks that was in it. She felt her heart race as she felt the fear, adrenaline and anxiety washing over her entire body. She paused to hide behind a chair. Her legs shook while she was still trying to get her teeth to stop chattering. Squeak! She saw a white bunny in it’s cage. The woman realizes her beloved pet would be hurt if not killed if she didn’t get out now! She slowly crawled over to the cage to open it. Slowly, oh so slowly she opened it. Her little white bunny hopped out. She grabbed her beloved pet. Small releaf, just for a moment._

_“WHERE ARE YOU!”_

_The woman flinched as she held her bunny tighter. She didn’t expect that. She slowly crawled back to the chair to hide behind it. She tried to keep quiet as she pet her bunny to comfort him._

_“I’LL KILL YOU!”_

_The woman cringed as her attacker’s voice echoed throughout the penthouse. She looked around for a weapon. Anything! Anything to help her escape that mad woman!_ **_BANG!_ ** _The sound of a mad woman’s shotgun was close. Too close. The woman heard the mad woman’s uncoordinated footsteps getting closer._ **_BANG!_ ** _The woman jumped from the sudden close sound._

_“There you are!”_

_The woman looked behind her to see the mad woman, her hair a mess, her eyes like a wild animal whose eyes are on her prey, a smile so fearsome that the woman swore Satan himself would surely be frightened by, and covered in blood splatter from her hair all the way down to her pants._

_“Pl-Please, calm down! I-I didn’t even know he was mar-”_

**_BANG!_ **

_The mad woman nearly nearly shot the woman but she ducked. Her bunny, now scared, tried to escape from the woman’s arms. He scratched and the woman let go by accident. Her arms, now slightly bleeding from the scratching, saw her bunny run to another room._

_“NO-”_

**_BANG!_ **

_The woman realized she had no choice. She had to leave her bunny. She looked out the window to see the balcony. The woman thought that if she could make it, she could escape by running out onto the balcony, and run past the mad woman to make it out of the penthouse and ask for help. She looked at the reflection of the mad woman in the window, she was reloading. This was her chance if not her only chance. Her bunny came hopping back as the noises seemed to be gone. Without a second thought, she grabbed her bunny and started to go out to the balcony. She opened the glass door, and tried to run to the other glass door leading past the mad woman. The woman smiled, she could make it!_ **_BANG!_ ** _The mad woman had shot her shotgun, breaking the window, still aiming for the woman. The woman stopped in her tracks with her bunny furiously trying to escape her grasp to run away. Her bunny jumped out of her arms and ran off somewhere to hide on the balcony. The woman looked down at her arms covered in scratches from her scared bunny’s attempt at running away. She looked up to see the mad woman pointing the shotgun at her. Heaving and somehow hissing._

_“Pl-please calm down. I-I had no Idea he was married…” The woman tried to calm her down. “I-I swear, I wou-”_

_“SHUT UP! If my bastard of a husband never saw you in that goddamn magazine,” The mad woman paused, it seemed like she was trying to hold back tears. She then looked up at the woman again, “THIS WOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO HAPPEN!” The mad woman’s voice boomed across the balcony._

_The woman stepped back at the sudden boom in the mad woman’s voice. The mad woman on the other hand, was walking towards her._

_“Miss, Pl-Please-” She stuttered._

_“MY LIFE’S RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!”_

_The woman stepped back more until she felt the glass rail guard of the balcony. She looked down to see nothing but streets full of cars and people. There was no way she could make it. Looked back at the woman, she looked at the pool from the balcony. Thinking maybe if she was fast she could jump into the pool. Even she knew that if the mad woman tried to shoot her underwater, the bullets would be useless. She started to pray to whatever God who was willing to help her, that she could make it! She closed her eyes, ready to run, and tears running down her face. She began to run._ **_BANG!_ ** _A sudden hot pain in her chest shot through her. She opened her eyes. She saw the woman grinning ear to ear, her bunny hiding underneath a white chair on the balcony. She slowly touched her chest to feel where her chest pain was. Wet. Her fingertips were wet yet felt warm. She looked at her chest. Bleeding was pouring out of her left breast. It was like a stream. She held onto her breast, trying to stop the pain. She looked at the mad woman, smiling with tears streaming down her own face._ **_BANG! BANG!_ ** _The woman felt more hot pain in her right breast and her torso. She fell back, and fell backwards off the guard rail. She looked up as she fell, it felt slow, really slow. She saw the mad woman looking over the guardrail smiling._

_She fell, she saw buildings past her like light speed, she saw the roof of a car that was getting closer and closer. A sudden pain throughout her entire body caused her to focus on the dark, grey sky, without only city lights as a light source. She tried to move, she couldn’t. She couldn’t feel anything. The sudden pain that was there just a moment ago was gone. Her eyes darted around so she could look at other surroundings. She saw people gasped at her._

_“Who did this?”_

_“What on God’s holy earth happened?”_

_“Mommy, why is she bleeding?”_

_“SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!”_

_The woman heard all sorts of voices around her, some men and women, young and old. She couldn’t feel but she knew someone was trying to get her up. Her eyes darted at whoever was trying to help her. An older gentleman. He seemed to be crying, he must’ve been desperate in trying to help. Two older women tried to help as well. Her eyes darted around again, looking. Looking for her bunny. That’s all she was worried about. Finally she felt like being carried. Her eyes darted to see a younger man helping the elder man and women. She felt like she put down onto her back. Sirens. That’s all she heard. The voices were drowned with sirens. She tried to look but cars were blurred… No… everything was blurred. Her hearing became muffled. She couldn’t feel anything. And yet… all she could was ‘Is my bunny okay?’_

Bunnie had woken up to her alarm blaring. She slowly got up as she stretched her arms. She turned off her alarm. She read the time 6:45 A.M. She got up from her black round bed and placed her feet down on her velvet carpet. She slowly got up, looked around her luxurious apartment to see the automated window roller blinds were still down. She pressed a pink button and the blinds went up to show a pink sunrise across the city. She folded her arms and leaned against the window. She looked down to see the busy streets of the city. With cars passing by quickly, people looked like ants and the reflection of the sun against the windows of every building. It was peaceful. She smiled. She walked away from the window to grab her phone. As soon as she got her phone she opened Instagram. More Messages and likes from her fans. Bunnie giggled. 

“I wonder if they’ll like a breakfast photo?” Bunnie asked herself. 

Bunnie walked over to a brown door, opened it and saw a white room covered in dried blood with some of her giant ghost bunnies eating some decomposing bodies. 

“Good morning my babies.” Bunnie walked over to one of her black giant bunnies and kissed it on the forehead. Bunnie looked around to see they’re weren’t as many bodies as she knew her bunnies would like. “No worries my babies, Mommy is gonna call Rose for more food.” 

Bunnie posted a photo of her breakfast onto her Instagram. Thinking some of her fans would enjoy it. She took the plate to the sink where her much smaller black bunny was. She picked it up.

“Didn’t you get breakfast with your siblings? Or were they-” Bunnie’s phone went off. She picked it up to see it was her boss. “Hello?”

“BUNNY BOO!” Her boss yelled at the phone.

Bunnie flinched her head away from her phone. She looked at her black small bunny whose ears were perked up. That sudden yell surprised him to. 

“Ro-Rose, good morning.” Bunnie greeted.

“Morning, Sorry about that. I just woke up and drank a shit load of tea.” 

“Don’t you mean coffee?”

“No, I drink tea. Didn’t realize how much fuckin’ caffeine was in it. Haha..” 

Bunnie rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, Rose, I’m glad you called.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well... “ Bunnie looked down at her small rabbit. “It’s my kids-”

“Bunnies? Bunny boo, they are rabbits.”

“Ghost rabbits!” Bunnie quickly corrected her boss.

“Sorry, sorry. Anyways, sorry for interrupting.”

“It’s fine. Anyways, my ki- My babies… I might need more food for them. Can you bring me some more?” 

“I won’t make promises Bunny Boo… This town is running out of shitheads of the streets who think they can bring some fucking fear.” 

“What about some prisoners?”

“Like on death row?” Rose was quiet for a moment. “I’ll see if that’s possible. I won’t make promises though.”

“That’s alright. I just need something for my children to eat.” Bunnie put her phone on speaker, as she wanted to take care of the dishes. “Anyways, why did you call me so early?”

“I just had a question.”

“And it couldn’t wait until I got to work?” Asked Bunnie as she put down a plate to grab her phone again in confusion.

“I could’ve, but I might have a meeting that might take all damn day and I might forget.”

“Knowing you, that’s possible.”

“Anyways, my question is why do you keep seeding the Wolf’s Den ads to Amity park?”

Bunnie nearly dropped her phone. 

“And why did you never tell me?”

“I-I….. It’s a stupid reason… Do you want me to stop?”

“Well… Meet me later tonight in my office. Other than wanting an answer, I also have a job for you.”

“A job? What kind of job?”

“I’ll tell you later. See you tonight.” With that, Rose ended the call.

Bunnie looked at her phone in confusion. She then stared at her small rabbit and then back to her phone.

“Crap, how am I going to explain this?”

  
  


**~~~**

“Alright,” Vlad sat down on the ground and looked up at Danny. “Let’s talk.”

Danny sat down on the ground. They were both waiting for the other to say something. However, since Danny suggested it, he felt like he should start.

“Um… I’m… I’m sure if I regret the first time.” Danny started to rub the back of his head, then realized what he said. “I mean as in the first time at the hotel! Not when we were… you know… poisoned.”

“To be honest… I can’t help but felt like I should have known better then that.” Vlad replied.

“And I think I understand why… But at the same ti-”

“Daniel, listen, what I did, I shouldn’t have done that in the first place. I know that I keep repeating myself but I feel like I need to!” Vlad remarked. “This is no way your fault! I don’t want you to keep blaming yourself! Especially when I should’ve been smarter in my actions! I was the one who should’ve sued the Guys in White! I was the one who should’ve stayed in Wisconsin! I was one and only one who shouldn’t have had sex with you that night!” 

“Bu-”

“No buts! This one’s on me!” Vlad stood up and started to pace around the lab. “I-I really shouldn’t have done this.” Vlad felt a lump in his throat.

“Vlad…” Danny stood. 

“Daniel, I am so sorry I did this to you.” Vlad faced Danny with his eyes watering up. “This wouldn’t have happened if I was just a little smarter.”

“Vl-Vlad, you shouldn’t apologize… I mean this would-”

“If you’re going to blame yourself by saying that you called the Guys In White then please don’t.” Vlad placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “You really have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t do anything wrong in this situation. It was stupid on me to do this.” 

“Bu-But…” 

“No! My stupidity and my stupidity alone!” Vlad quickly replied. 

Danny stood still for a moment. He didn’t expect Vlad to respond that quickly let alone almost sound too upset at himself. 

“Vlad… I-I didn’t think you were that upset… I’m sorry.”

“N-No… It’s fine. Besides, like I said, you have nothing to apologize for.” Vlad looked back at Danny who seemed like he had calmed down a bit. “Besides, the only reason I wanted to become mayor was to ruin your life a bit.” Vlad chuckled a bit. “Guess that part’s already taken care of.” 

“Not necessarily.” Danny looked down at his thumps that were twitching.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean… While I definitely could live without having sex with you, I can’t really change that but... “

“But what?”

“But, I know it can’t be changed but at the same time if it wasn’t for Bunnie, then this definitely could’ve been avoided.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well.. Bunnie was the one who had that weird aphrodisiac.” Danny said as he began to rub his arm. “An-And if she didn’t have it then- then maybe this…” Danny looked down at the ground. 

“Daniel… I… I think you’re right.” 

Danny looked up at Vlad who’s eyes were darting around as if he was thinking.

“I-I am?” Asked Danny.

“Well, if you think about it, none of this would have happened because of Bunnie.” Vlad grabbed a chair to sit in it. 

Tucker and Sam were trying to listen to Danny and Vlad’s conversation but it was too quiet. Sam pressed her head against the door but could only hear the muffles. Sam looked up at Tucker who was trying to unlock the door.

“Any idea what they’re saying?” Asked Tucker.

“No, All I hear is muffling.” Sam got up. “If Vlad hadn’t come then Danny would have told us what’s eating him up!” 

“Yeah but…” 

“But what?”

“Danny was crying… I-I think we might’ve pushed him.”

“I-...” Sam couldn’t argue with that. 

“Sam, I think Danny really needed this mental health day. It was clear that he wasn’t ready to talk about and now…” Tucker looked at the locked door. “Now I’m more than sure Danny won’t tell us.” 

“Then what should we do?”

“I think we let them talk.” Tucker grabbed Sam’s arm. “And leave it alone. Danny’s not ready to talk about. If we’re his friends, then we need to know when we need to back off.”

Sam looked at Tucker, puzzled. Tucker may have been right. She looked back at the door. She remembered that when Danny came back with snacks he was crying. All because she and Tucker wanted to know. 

“You’re right…. We can’t really force Danny to tell us. Especially when he’s not ready.”

“Come on,” Tucker gestured to the living room. “Let’s let them talk. And if Danny’s gonna tell us then he will.”

Danny looked at Vlad where by now the conversation was about Bunnie.

“Do you really think this wouldn’t have happened if Bunnie hadn’t done what she did?” Asked Danny.

“Of course! And it probably would have happened to someone else. Bunnie was in Amity Park for some reason,” Vlad stood up to pace. “Meaning that she probably would have happened regardless but maybe not us.” 

Danny felt like Vlad might’ve been right. If Bunnie was already in Amity Park then this maybe would’ve happened to anyone else. But, a small thought crossed his mind. 

“Vlad…. If I never called the Guys in White-”

“Daniel it’s more than obvious that this isn’t your fault.”

“But If I never did, would…. Would Bunnie still have chosen me? Do you know… Poison?”

Vlad paused his pacing, he stared at Danny at horror while Danny felt just as horrified. Would Bunnie do that? Still chose Danny Phantom? 

“No! It was during the election! She attacked during the election! She already said she liked watching us fight.”

“But, what if it wasn’t you? We don’t know why Bunnie was here? And-And she said she knew that we were halfas. She knew who we were Vlad. Would- Would she still have attacked me?”

“I-...” Vlad felt his heart sink at the thought of this happening to Danny to anyone else. Just from remembering what happened when they had sex for the first time, Vlad didn’t know Danny’s enemies as well as he had hoped but knowing the little he did they probably would have killed Danny without a second thought just to avoid the situation all together. What if it had been Skulker. Vlad was sure he would’ve killed him if he did anything like that to Danny. “If that did…. I can’t say... “

“Vlad… I-I think Bunnie’s more dangerous then we think.” Danny sat down on the ground with his knees up to his chin.

“You’re right.” Vlad walked over to Danny and sat down next to him. “Daniel, just so you know, if she did have anyone else do that to you, I would’ve killed them. Even I couldn’t let you go through that. The mere thought That I even did that to you still sickens me. And I'm so sorry.” Vlad looked at Danny tearfully. 

“Vlad… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“No, I’m glad you did, otherwise, I probably wouldn’t have realized that Bunnie is as dangerous as you said.”

“Hey, about Saturday.... I’m so-”

“No, don’t apologize. I took advantage of the situation.” Vlad quickly responded.

“What do you mean?”

“I should've left you alone. Instead, I thought with my dick instead of logic. And for that, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. I know you keep saying that I shouldn’t apologize but... I guess I thought with my dick too…” Danny giggled nervously. 

“Don’t apologize. Besides, you’re a teenager, you’re gonna get horny at the worst of times. I just took advantage of it.”

“Is it weird that I don’t think you did?”

“At your age right now? Maybe not, but definitely when you’re older.”

“Are you sure?”

Vlad nodded. 

“Because I was like that when I had sex for money. Trust me.”

Danny gaspes. He remembered that Vlad had told him that he use to have sex in order to get by.

“I’m sorry! I really shouldn’t have-”

“No,” Vlad placed his finger on Danny’s lips to keep him quiet. “That happened years ago. Nowadays I’m just happy I’ve grown up. And as a grown up, I shouldn’t have done this to you. It’s okay.” Vlad let go of Danny.

“I’m sorry-”

“If you say sorry one more time I swear I’ll scream.” Vlad smirked. It was clear it was a joke. To lighten the mood. Danny quickly catched on and smiled.

“I’m sorr-... Thank you.”

Vlad nodded. 

“Come on,” Vlad stood up and reached his arm for Danny to grab, “You’re friends are probably worried by now.”

Danny grabbed Vlad’s outreached hand and Vlad pulled him up from the ground.

Sam and Tucker were waiting on the sofa for their friend to return from the lab. Tucker was eating cookies while Sam just stared at the door waiting. Her concern kept growing and growing. The more time they spend in the lab the more Sam worried. Tucker noticed and placed his hand on Sam’s back.

“It’s okay Sam.” Tucker smiled and offered Sam a cookie.

“Thanks..” Sam took the cookie that she just nibbled at. 

Finally, the door from the lab clicked. Sam stood up eagerly. Danny and Vlad both walked out with smiles on their faces. Sam took a sigh of relief. Tucker stood from the sofa and walked over to Danny.

“Everything okay?” Asked Tucker.

“Yeah.” Danny replied.

“Hey man, sorry about pressuring you earlier. That wasn’t our intent. We just got worried.” Tucker placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“Thanks Tuck. But, I’m okay now.”

Sam walked over to the three of them, feeling like she should add something to the conversation.

“I’m sorry too. We’ve been really worried about you and I thought you talking to us would help.” Sam looked at Vlad and then back at Danny. “But, it was clear you weren’t ready to talk about it. I’m sorry for not considering your feelings.”

“It’s alright Sam.” Danny smiled.

Sam walked over to Danny and hugged him. Danny quickly hugged back. Vlad sighed in relief. It seemed like overall Danny felt better after their conversation. Once Danny and Sam broke their hug Vlad tapped on Danny’s shoulder.

“I’m glad we could talk about it.” Vlad smiled.

“I am too.” 

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. Sam was still concerned but Tucker smiled and shrugged. Sam then looked back at Vlad. 

“Wait! Vlad, before anything else, why are we taking Sex-Ed again?” Asked Sam.

Danny blushed as Vlad suddenly cringed a bit. That shocked Sam while Tucker laughed.

“You-You see… uh..” Vlad couldn’t tell her that he and Danny had sex and Danny didn’t have the information he needed.

“I complained to Vlad that I felt like we weren’t getting the best education.” Danny quickly responded.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with surprise. Did Danny just say he talked to Vlad about getting sex-ed?

“Wait, you talked to Vlad about it?” Asked Tucker as he pointed to Vlad.

“Ye-Yeah... “ Danny started to rub the back of his head. Thinking of what to say. “Remember when I was with Vlad at the hotel after the Bunny attack?”

Tucker and Sam nodded simultaneously. 

“Well, me and Vlad did some talking and I complained about the crappy sex-ed.” 

Vlad was surprised by Danny’s quick response to Sam’s question. He didn’t even tell him that he had gotten Casper High sex-ed. 

“O-oh.. OH!” Sam slightly shouted. “That’s why I felt like you had something to do with getting Sex-ed.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Vlad.

“I couldn’t help but feel like Danny had something to do with this whole Sex-ed thing. Glad I got my answer.” Sam smiled.

“Well, I wasn’t really happy with the education we got.” Danny replied as he started to rub his arm.

“And-and when Danny told me I felt like you guys deserved better.”

“Geez, even when the enemy thinks the school failed us you know it’s bad.” Tucker giggled at his own joke.

“Ye-Yes..” Vlad gave Danny a thankful look for thinking so quickly. 

“What’s gonna happen then?” Asked Sam.

“Well, there was an Email that was sent to the parents before any sort of announcement. Some parents complained so now I had an agreement with your school to have an assembly for the students and another one for the parents. Just to get the point across.” Explained Vlad.

“That… That actually makes sense.” Everyone stared at Tucker.

“What do you mean?” Asked Danny.

“Well, if you think about it, some parents hate the thought of their kids knowing what the hell a condom is. Having an assembly for the parents wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Explained Tucker.

“Glad I could help then.” Vlad smiled awkwardly. “In that case, I’ll take my leave.” Vlad looked down at Danny and petted his hair. 

“Will you be at the assembly?” Asked Danny.

“I will. And I got the date set for Friday. So I’ll see you then.” Vlad excused himself out of the kitchen to leave for the door. 

When Danny, Sam and Tucker opened the front door open and closed they all looked at one another.

“Sorry about stressing you out Danny.” Sam looked down at the ground.

“It’s alright. Hey, since you guys are here should we watch a movie?” Asked Danny.

“I’m fine with a movie.” Tucker smiled.

“There’s a movie on TV I was watching but if you guys want to watch something else we can.”

“It sounds weird, But I’ve been in the mood for a Disney movie.” Tucker suggested.

“Sam, you want to watch Disney?” 

“Su-Sure.” Sam smiled. 

“I grab the movies we have so we can pick.” Danny walked over to the Living Room to a small cabinet containing DVDs. Sam smiled as it seemed like Danny was doing better. 

**~~~**

Bunnie was in front of her boss who’s chair she turned around to see the city behind her through the window. Bunnie took note of the city lights looking like fireflies with the dark sky.

“So, Bunny Boo..” Her boss paused.

“Yes Rose?” Bunnie’s stopped looking at the city and stared at the chair. 

“That’s the answer you’re gonna give me?” Asked Rose.

Bunnie had explained to her why she was sending the Ad’s to Amity Park. She folded her arms and braced herself for the berating she might get. Rose giggled. Bunnie flinched, not expecting that reaction.

“That’s it huh?” Rose continued to giggle. “Keep fucking doing it then.” Rose finished her fits of giggles. 

“You’re not mad?” Asked Bunnie.

“Hell no! Hell, if anything, it might give that Vlad guy to come here!” Rose chuckled.

Bunnie rolled her eyes. 

“Anyways, Rose, what’s my job this time?” Asked Bunnie as she unfolded her arms.

“Right, right, right.” Rose turned her chair around to face Bunnie. “I actually need you back at Amity Park.”

Bunnie looked down at Rose’s desk. She didn’t feel like facing her boss directly. 

“For what?” 

“There’s something over there I want. And if you can talk to Vlad, that would be great Bunny Boo?”

“How can I talk to him? He hates me?”

“You’re smart. I know you can do it.” 

Rose reached for something on her desk. It was a folder. Rose gave it directly to Bunnie and Bunnie took it from Rose’s tattooed hand. 

“In there will tell you what I need. Understand?” Asked Rose.

“Sure…” Bunnie opened the folder, her eyes nearly jumped out of her sockets. “Rose… This is..” What she read nearly brought her to tears. 

“There’s one more thing in there that will tell you what else I need. But that’s for the Bunny Drug.” Rose chuckled. “Oh! And no worries, I have food for your uh… Children.” 

“Th-Thank you Rose.” Bunnie finally looked at her boss with tears and a smile. “I won’t let you down!” With that Bunnie turned around to leave Rose’s office. “Finally, after all this time. I’ll get what I want.” Bunnie giggled. Her much smaller bunny appeared on her shoulder. “Hello sweetie, Mommy’s gonna need to pack.” Bunnie smirked.

**~~~**

Vlad laid down on his sofa with Maddie laying down on his stomach. He was relieved he finally could give Danny a proper apologize. But after what Danny said about Bunnie still going after him worried him to no end. Vlad started to pet Maddie’s head as she purred with glee.

“If only I could find her.” Vlad looked up at the ceiling. “And Skulker wasn’t much help.”

_Vlad as Plasmius was talking to Skulker as he was working on his weapons. It was only after a week after Bunnie had forced him and Danny to do the deed. And now Vlad was searching far and wide for that playboy ghost._

_“Bunnie?” Questioned Skulker._

_“Do you know anything about her?” Vlad repeated his question._

_“She left the Ghost Zone about fours years ago.” Skukler answered._

_“Do you know why?”_

_“No, She normally kept to herself.”_

_“Is there anything about that you do know?”_

_Skulker stopped tinkering with his weapon to look at Vlad._

_“I can’t say. The only things I know about her is that she kept to herself and that she left not that long ago.” Skulker answered. “Oh, and that she really liked bunny rabbits. She kept true to her name.”_

_“Is that it?”_

_“Not entirely.”_

_Vlad and Skulker looked up to see Ember walking towards them._

_“Don’t suppose you know anything about Bunnie?” Asked Vlad._

_“I tried to talk to her every now and then.” Ember answered._

_“And?”_

_“Well, much like you would expect, she enjoyed sex. She was considered the Ghost of Sex.”_

_“I remember now,” Skulker placed his hand to his chin to think. “She didn’t die that long ago.”_

_“How’s that?” Asked Vlad._

_“I think it was forty years ago that she arrived here. If I’m remembering correctly.” Skulker looked towards Vlad._

_“Correctly?”_

_“Like I keep saying, she kept to herself, She may have been here longer.” Skulker replied._

_“I tried to talk to her a couple times, As you can imagine, not a lot of girls in my age group usually arrive here. But it is always small talk. Nothing that you would find interesting.” Ember also replied._

_“Anything helps.” Vlad pleaded._

_“Well…” Ember rolled her eyes. Then she smirked at Vlad. “Like I said, she was the ghost of sex. So normally we just talk-”_

_“Anything besides sex!” Vlad nearly shouted. “Is there anyone else she talked to?”_

_“Not that I know of. Anyone else I can think of were just ghosts who didn’t exactly want a Silent night.” Answered Ember. “Why? You need someone after hours?”_

_“NO! No… Far from that.”_

_Skulker and Ember looked at one another with confusion. Why did Vlad seem frightened by this all of a sudden?_

_“Did she come to you?” Asked Skulker._

_“I… I gotta go!” Vlad flew off._

  
  


Vlad looked down at Maddie and slowly picked her up. He placed her on the ground and stood up himself. Vlad started to rub his forehead. Vlad walked over to a small door. Opened it and walked down to see a small room with expensive Wines, Vodkas and Chardney’s galore. He picked up a random red wine without looking and walked back upstairs. He sat down on the sofa with the wine in hand. He grumbled. Maddie started to meow at Vlad. He looked down at her.

“Sorry Maddie, You go to bed without me. I don’t feel like going to bed yet.” Vlad stared down at his watch. 1:38 A.M. “Daddy will be in bed soon…” Vlad looked down at his watch again. Maddie left to her human’s bedroom to sleep on his bed. All while Vlad finally got up to only accidentally kick an empty wine bottle. He picked it up. Place it on the coffee table to see three empty wine glasses with stains proving that he had drank. Vlad smacked himself. “Stupid dream.” Vlad was worried that if he fell asleep he would have that dream with Danny again. “One more glass.”

**~~~**

Vlad had the worst headache he had ever felt in a long time, he was waiting to throw up all over his bed like a pool, and the light from the sun was like knives stabbing him. Maddie mewed at him to get up again. Vlad grumbled.

“Sorry Maddie… I’m way to-” Vlad turned over to see the time. 10:23 A.M. “Shit…” Vlad got up slowly. “Hang on Maddie…” Vlad was rubbing the sides of his head to keep his headache at bay. It was a simple task, get Maddie her breakfast, get himself some medicine and call in sick. There was no way he could go to work in his condition. Vlad walked into the living room to get to the kitchen to see another empty bottle of wine with five empty wine glasses. Vlad cursed himself for being so stupid. 

“At least I didn't have that dream.” A sudden ring of his phone on Coffee table alarmed him. He cringed at the loud noise. He picked it up to see it was Lily. He answered.

“He-Hello?” Greeted Vlad.

“Vlad! Where are you? I’ve been calling and texting you for an hour now!” Lily quickly responded.

Vlad felt his stomach rumble. He rubbed it to sooth it, already mentally preparing himself for the mess he was about to clean up.

“Sorry Lily. I woke up sick.” Vlad responded quietly.

“How sick?” Asked Lily.

Before Vlad could answer, he felt bile go up to his throat. He covered his mouth with his hand looking for the nearest place to throw up.

“Sir, are you ok-” All Lily heard was her boss throwing up violently. She cringed at the sounds. Even felt a little sick herself. 

Vlad threw up into the sink in his kitchen. He huffed, wiped away the bile from his mouth. And picked his phone up from the counter to answer Lily.

“That’s how sick I am.” Vlad grumbled.

“I’m very sorry sir. I’ll just tell everyone you’re unwell. You get rest sir.” 

“Thank you Lily.”

“Get better sir.”

“I’ll try.” With that Vlad ended the call. He looked down at the disgusting bile he would need to clean up. 

Vlad fell to his knees with his hands on the sink still. All he wanted to do was lay back to bed without a care in a world. Problem: That dream he had about Danny. Vlad was so concerned about having that dream again, mixed with Danny’s concerns about Bunnie and no sign of her anywhere, Vlad was concerned she would make a return. She did say they would meet again. Needless to say, Vlad felt like he had many brain cells die on him last night to even try to think about it. 

“Where the hell is she?”

Danny was walking around the halls with his friends. Sam noticed that Danny seemed a lot happier. She was sure it might have been that chat he had with Vlad. Which is something she was sure would never happen. 

“So, Danny, you want to hang out after school? Maybe go to an arcade?” Asked Tucker.

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Answered Danny.

“Hey guys, I need to use the restroom quickly.” Sam said. She walked into the bathroom to see Paulina checking her makeup in the mirror. Paulina saw Sam and waved.

“No, I haven’t checked out Bunnie.” Sam said in a sour tone. 

“Not even after yesterday? I thought you’d start to like her.” Said Paulina.

“Still not interested. She’s a good dancer, I’ll admit to that. But I swear I will never get Instagram just for her.” Sam replied.

“You don’t need Instagram. She has Twitter and Tumblr too. SHe just uses Instagram the most.”

“What makes you think I’ll like her to begin with?”

“Everyone else likes her. Not to mention, she has something that everyone likes.” 

“Not me.”

“You just said she was a good dancer.”

Sam huffed.

“Look, I just need to use the restroom.” Sam stormed into a stall.

Paulina shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as Paulina left Sam grabbed her phone out of her bra. She went to the App store and searched for Instagram. 

Danny and Tucker were talking while waiting for Sam. Danny saw Sam walked out of the bathroom he waved but noticed she looked defeated. 

“Sam, you okay?” Asked Danny.

“Yeah, just got nauseous for a moment.” Sam replied sheepishly. 

“Do you need to go to the nurse’s office?” Asked Tucker.

“Nah, I’m okay. I think I just ate something weird this morning.” Sam turned gaze to Paulina at a far distance, showing her phone to Star and Dash. “Anyways, Let’s get lunch.”

**~~~**

It Was the night before the assembly and It was also late in the evening, Sam was on her phone in bed. She didn’t want to admit it. Hell, she was actually kind of mad at herself for this. But she made herself an Instagram account to follow Bunnie. Sam was on Bunnie’s page looking at almost all of her photos and videos. Her pole dancing videos mesmerized Sam with how she danced with such grace. Her pet bunny videos really got her attention though. 

“She is kind of cool.” Sam whispered to herself. She looked around to feel a little silly. No one else was here to watch her look at Bunnie. She sighed. “Calm down, no one’s here.” 

**~~~**

Here she was again. At Amity Park. Bunnie walked onto the streets of Amity Park with a tight black dress on, her long chocolate brown hair down, with black platform knee high boots. She found herself under a streetlight where her pink rhinestone necklace shaped like a playboy bunny shined. In short, she was much more casual then she would normally prefer. Her small black bunny appeared on shoulder.

“Do you have Mommy’s-” Before Bunnie could finish she saw her black small bunny with a small black pouch. “Thank you sweetie.” She grabbed it and opened it to see the pinkish red powder. She looked up to see houses galore and smirked. “Only as a precaution.”

Sam got up from her bed to stretch. She noticed the streetlights were starting to become a distraction. She walked over to her window to close the curtains. Before she closed them she saw an attractive woman under a streetlight. Sam took note of the woman. 

“Wait a second…” Sam ran to her bed where she placed her phone. She grabbed it, opened Instagram, went to Bunnie’s page, and found a selfie of Bunnie. She ran to the window again to see that woman was walking down the sidewalk. It couldn’t be, could it?

Bunnie was walking down the sidewalk. All of a sudden the house next to her front door burst open. She saw a gothic teen run towards her. The gothic teen ran right in front of Bunnie with her phone in hand. Bunnie, surprised, took a step back. 

“Are you okay?” Asked Bunnie.

“It’s you?” The teen showed Bunnie a picture of Bunnie herself with a selfie she posted to Instagram.

“Oh! You’re a fan?” Asked Bunnie.

“Kind of… I just started following you.”

“What’s your name?” 

“Sam.”

“Sam? That’s a lovely name. Want to take a picture?” Bunnie grabbed her own phone from her bra.

“N-No! I-I was just surprised to see you is all.” Sam quickly responded as she waved her hands.

Bunnie put away her phone back in her bra. Sam noticed the black pouch and pointed to it.

“What’s that?”

“This?” Bunnie presented the pouch to Sam. “Just something I have. Want to see it?” Bunnie opened the pouch. Sam looked inside to see a Strawberry colored powder. 

“What is it?”

“It’s a powder.”

“Like a drug?” Asked Sam as she looked up at Bunnie.

“Kind of. I just have it for…” Bunnie closed the pouch and flipped her hair. “Reasons. Don’t worry, it’s not like cocaine or anything.”

“Wait, in one of your posts you were promoting a vitamin. It was that same color. Was it the Bunny Drug?”

Bunnie nodded.

“This is just it’s powder form.” Bunnie answered. “I just have it in case I meet up with someone. Don’t worry it can be taken in pill or powder form. As a powder you can just mix it with water in case you have troubles with swallowing it.”

Sam stared at Bunnie in Awe. In just a short amount of time after getting herself an account she had already met this woman face to face and had a conversation about her vitamin. 

“Bunnie, can I actually take a picture with you?” Asked Sam as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Of course.” 

Sam pulled up the camera on her phone. Bunnie walked behind Sam, went down on one knee and did a peace sign as Sam took the picture. After the flash Sam looked at the picture.

“It’s a lovely photo.” Bunnie commented.

“Thank you so much.” Sam put her phone back in her bra. “Sorry for bothering you by the way.

“It’s no trouble. I always have time for my fans.”

“Hey, before I leave you alone, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course!”

“That Bunny Drug, what’s it for exactly?”

“It’s helps boost your labido and makes the hormones for sex act like bunnies in heat.” Bunnie chuckled.

Sam giggled. Bunnies seemed like Bunnie’s thing after all.

“You’re very sweet Sam.” Bunnie smiled sweetly at Sam.

“Th-Thank you. To be honest, I’ve really liked Instagram, but everyone kept talking about you. So, I gave in. You’re actually really cool.”

“Awe! That’s so sweet. Well, you’re very beautiful Sam. Don’t forget that!” Bunnie winked at her. 

“Th-Thank you.” Sam smiled. “I better go. It was nice talking to you.”

“It was a lovely conversation. I’m glad to have met you as well.” 

With that Sam waved her hand at Bunnie to say goodbye. Sam walked up to her house’s front door and turned her at Bunnie.

“Sleep well Sam!” Bunnie waved at her. 

Sam waved back and walked inside. She walked upstairs to her room and looked at the photo she took with Bunnie. She giggled. She felt like a fan meeting her idol.

Bunnie was walking down the sidewalk as her small bunny appeared on her shoulder.

“That Sam girl was so sweet! I hope I meet more fans like her.” 

**~~~**

Today was the day. Vlad looked at his alarm clock. 6:58 A.M. He had to be at Casper high by 12 for that assembly. He looked down at the floor to see an empty wine bottle. He was just thankful that he didn’t wake up with a Hangover like two days ago. He got slowly and rushed himself to the bathroom to shower. As he turned on the water he looked at himself in the mirror. 

“Everything will be fine. Just go to the assembly, talk about sexual education and leave. It won’t be difficult.” 

Danny was eating breakfast with his parents. Jazz walked downstairs, all ready dressed for the day. She took note that Danny was still in his pajamas.

“Danny, you’re not ready?”

“Relax Jazz,” Maddie reassured Jazz. “It’ll be another hour before you guys leave.”

“So Danny,” Jack leaned over to Danny. “Excited to see Vladdie?” 

Danny nearly choked on his cereal. 

“Are you alright Danny?” Jazz rushed over to Danny.

“Ye-Yeah, I’m fine.” Danny coughed up some cereal. “Anyways, seeing Vlad…”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m actually glad Vlad’s doing this assembly.” Maddie smiled at Jack.

“You are?” Asked Jazz. “But don’t you find it weird that he’s having us take sex ed again?”

“Not really.” Maddie answered. “Look, when me and your father got sex ed at your age we really didn’t get great information.”

“Didn’t help that in the eighties abstinence was encouraged.” Jack replied.

“So, if you guys are getting sex ed just to for much better information that frankly I’m happy. I want you guys to have this information when you two are ready for sex.” Maddie smiled.

Jazz was about to say something when she noticed Danny was bright red.

“Are you okay Danny?” Asked Jazz.

“I’m gonna go get dressed!” Danny quickly ran upstairs.

“What was that about?” Asked Jack.

Danny ran to his room, closed the door and leaned against it. He felt embarrassed and guilty for running away that fast. 

“You’re fine! Just get dressed.” Danny unbuttoned his shirt to put on his more casual shirt. “Besides, Vlad will be there for the Assembly and then go! You’ll be fine.”

Sam and Tucker were walking to Fenton’s work to walk with Danny to school. Tucker noticed that Sam had been staring at her phone almost the entire time. Tucker tried to look but Sam kept pushing him away.

“What is on your phone?” Asked Tucker.

“None of your concern.” Sam smirked. 

They made it to Fenton Work’s. Tucker ran up to the door to ring the doorbell while Sam stared at the picture she took with Bunnie. As Sam stared at her phone she saw a silhouette across the street. It seemed familiar. Before Sam could get a closer look Tucker yelled at her.

“Come on Sam, Jazz said we can come inside.”

“You go in. I want some fresh air.”

“Suit yourself.” Tucker let himself in. 

Sam stared at the silhouette. She made sure there were no cars and ran across the street. As Sam got closer she realized that the silhouette was a woman. The woman turned around to see Sam. And Sam was pleasantly surprised to see it was Bunnie.

“Hey!” Sam greeted.

“Hey Sam, what are you doing here?” Asked Bunnie.

“Just waiting for a friend. I thought I saw you so I wanted to come say hi.”

“Are you excited that it's Friday?” Asked Bunnie. 

“Kind of. We have an assembly at school that I’m not really excited for.”

“Why’s that?”

“We’re getting Sex ed again and the assembly’s just gonna explain why.”

“That sounds great!” Bunnie smiled. “Why aren’t you excited? I would think getting a better education would be something of demand.”

“Well… the person who’s gonna be there is….” Sam felt like she was starting to reveal too much.

“Who? A creep?”

“Not really… but…” Sam thought some more and realized that Vlad was the mayor and Danny seemed to have trusted him for this. “It’s the mayor.”

Bunnie seemed stunned. Then smirked. 

“The mayor? You mean that Vlad Masters?” Asked Bunnie.

“Yeah… It sounds crazy but I don’t really trust him.” Sam felt like she was starting to reveal way too much.

“It’s okay.” Bunnie kneeled down to meet Sam at eye level. “Besides, he wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want you guys to have a better education then I would think he wouldn’t care.”

“I guess that’s true,” Sam started to rub her arm up and down. “And my friend seems to trust him so I guess if I can trust him then it’s fine…. Right?” Sam started to question herself. She couldn’t explain why she was telling Bunnie this. It was almost like Bunnie had this aura around that Sam felt comfortable with.

“If your friend can trust him then I think it’s fine.” Bunnie stood. “Hey, maybe I can see you after school. I think you’re actually kind of to talk to.”

“Re-Really?”

Bunnie nodded.

“Al-Alright.” Sam smiled. 

“Where’s your school?”

“Casper High.”

“Ah! I know a shortcut there.” 

Sam felt her phone vibrate. She looked at her phone. It was a text from Tucker.

**TUCKER: Danny’s almost ready.**

“I should go. I’ll see you later Bunnie.” Sam waved at Bunnie and ran across the street to go inside Fenton’s works.

Bunnie folded her arms as her small black bunny appeared on her shoulder. Bunnie felt a frown growing on her face.

“I feel bad for using her like that.” Bunnie unfolded her arms to pet her bunny. “I’ll hang out with her after I deal with Vlad.” Bunnie started to walk. “That way I wouldn’t actually be lying.” 

**~~~**

It was one more hour before Vlad had to leave for the assembly. Vlad was preparing his speech before leaving his office as Lily made him another cup of coffee.

“Thank you Lily.” Vlad grabbed the mug from Lily. 

“Sir, I’ve been smelling alcohol in your breath. Are you okay?” Asked Lily.

“I’m fine. Just drank a little too much last night.” Vlad took a big gulp of his coffee. 

“Sir, do you really want to do this assembly?” 

“It’ll be fine. Thank you Lily.” Vlad gave Lily the mug back. “I’ll see you after a while.” With that Vlad left Lily with a half finished mug of coffee. 

Lily turned around to see her boss leave City Hall. She sighed. She put down the mug and sat at her desk. She got her phone to play a game to keep from being bored. 

After five minutes of playing games on her phone she heard the City Hall open. Thinking it was her boss forgetting something looked up from her phone. 

“Sir-” No one. No one was there. “Must have heard-” There was shuffling in Vlad’s office. Realizing that Vlad had come in she got up from her desk and opened Vlad’s office door. “Sir?” 

A woman was looking at Vlad’s desk. Lily realized someone had broken in. 

“You can’t be in here!” Lily pointed to the woman. The woman stood up, giving Lily a full body look. Lily gasped. She knew this woman! It was Bunnie! The model who works at The Wolf’s Den. “What’re you doing here?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Bunnie walked over to Lily. “I was just looking for something.” 

“Miss, unless you work here, I sugg-” 

“It’s okay.” Bunnie reached out her hand for a handshake. Lily took it, reluctantly. “I’m very sorry for startling you. I was just looking for,” Bunnie started to dart her eyes around. But it seemed like it wasn’t here. “Something. It’s hard to explain.” 

“What were you looking for exactly?” Asked Lily.

“Just something that the mayor has on him instead.” Bunnie turned around, looked at the desk and turned around to look at Lily again. “I feel bad for scaring you, anything I can do for you?” Asked Bunnie as she leaned against the desk using her foot as support. 

“We-Well… No… What are you looking for?” Asked Lily again. Starting to feel threatened even though it did seem like Bunnie no harm.

Bunnie sighed. 

“Blood Blossoms. Ever heard of them?” Asked Bunnie.

Lily seemed puzzled. What are Blood Blossoms? And why would her boss have them?

“N-No.” Answered Lily.

“That’s fine.” Bunnie walked over to Lily. “Here,” Bunnie grabbed a small handbag on the ground, reached inside and pulled out a violet card. “If you ever go to the Wolf’s Den, this card will give all access to entrie, drinks, food and will allow you to make a song request for the DJ.” Bunnie handed Lily the card. “Sorry about the troubles.” Bunnie walked past Lily, “Oh! If Vlad doesn’t mention me tell him I was here.” With that Bunnie left. 

Lily turned around to see Bunnie leave. Lily felt her heart race. She stared at the violet card. 

“What just happened.” Lily grabbed her phone to search for Blood Blossoms. After one quick search Lily became puzzled. “Why would she be looking for an extinct flower?” 

**~~~**

All the students were waiting in the Gym for the assembly to start. Paulina was sitting next to Star, Dash, and Kwan. They all looked down at their phones with Kwan and Paulina looking at Bunnie, Star watched over Paulina’s phone as Dash was just playing a game on his phone. Sam watched as Paulina kept showing Star pictures of Bunnie. Sam grabbed her own phone after making sure Danny and Tucker weren’t looking. She curled herself into a ball and hid her phone to see that picture of her and Bunnie again. She smiled.

“See! She’s been doing that all day!” Tucker pointed to Sam.

Sam wheezed and uncurled herself. 

“Tucker, it’s private. Just let it go.” Danny replied. 

“Oh? So when it’s Danny we leave him alone but me looking at my phone is something you need to butt in?” Asked Sam angrily.

“Okay, Okay, I’m a hypocrite." Tucker replied. 

“Hey guys, I think the assembly’s about to start.” Danny pointed to Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer walked up to the stand and checked to see if the microphone was working. 

“Afternoon students, As most of you know Mr. Masters will be here shortly, so please, stay silent…” 

At this point most of the students tones out Mr. Lancer. They were just waiting for the mayor to show up and get this over with. 

Vlad was outside of the gym, looking over his speech, and making sure he didn’t forget anything important. 

“Okay, I think I have everything.” Vlad told himself. 

Mr. Lancer walked out and tapped on Vlad’s shoulders. 

“The floor is yours.” Mr. Lancer opened the door for him. 

“Thank you.” Vlad walked in and Mr. Lancer started to walk back to his office.

Vlad was surprised by the sudden cheer of students for him. He looked up to see Danny looking at him while Tucker seemed to be trying to doze off while Sam seemed angry. Vlad walked up to the stage and put his speech on the small desk he was given with a desk mounted microphone.

“Afternoon students, as all of you know by now you’re being given more sexual education.”

Sam started to tone out Vlad as she stared at her phone. Paulina turned around to see Sam on her phone. 

“Paulina, you okay?” Whispered Dash.

“Yeah…” Paulina answered.

Sam sighed, she actually didn’t care for this assembly. She looked at the Gym doors, thinking that all this assembly is good for is just explaining why they need sex-ed again then it’s not worth being here. Besides, Vlad already explained himself to her, Danny and Tucker on Tuesday anyways. 

“Guys, I’m gonna go.” Sam turned to Tucker and Danny.

“What? Why?” Questioned Danny.

“Just don’t feel like being here.” She slowly got up, and made her way through the bleachers, trying to be discreet as possible as to not let teachers and Vlad see. 

Paulina saw this, and it gave her a chance to see what was on Sam’s phone. As Sam still had her phone out. She saw a picture. And even though Paulina couldn’t see it well she was more than certain she saw Bunnie. She smirked and turned to Star.

“I’ll be right back.” Paulina whispered. 

Before anyone could question her, Paulina slowly got up and gently army crawled her way out of the bleachers to make sure no teacher or the mayor saw her.

“Did you see Paulina leave?” Asked Tucker as he turned to Danny.

“Huh?” Danny turned his head towards Tucker.

“Wait, are you actually paying attention to Vlad?”

“I don’t see why not.” Danny shrugged and looked back at Vlad.

Mr. Lancer walked around the halls to make sure no student had left. As he walked he saw a woman in a small black tight dress walking around the halls.

“Fifty Shades Of Grey!” Mr. Lancer shouted. “Miss, you can’t be here! Let alone dressed like that!” Mr. Lancer walked up to the woman and grabbed her by the arm. “I suggest you leave before I call se-” The woman lifted Mr. Lancer up and threw him down.

“Sorry, But I’m busy.” The woman left to continue walking. A small black bunny appeared at her feet. “Did you find him?” 

Danny watched as Vlad continued his speech for all the students. Tucker was trying again to doze off. As Danny watched his breath became blue. A ghost was nearby. Danny turned towards Tucker and shook him out of his daze.

“Wh-What?” Tucker stammered.

“A ghost is near.”

“Yeah, he’s speaking right now.” Tucker pointed to Vlad.

“No! I mean an actual ghost! I need to go.” Danny and Tucker made sure no one was around them to look, with that Danny turned invisible and phased through the bleachers to go ghost.

“And wit-” Vlad stopped his speech when he saw his breath become red. A ghost was near, thinking it was just Danny getting away he shrugged it off. “As I was saying-” Vlad saw a silhouette of a woman at the gym’s door. He squinted his eyes to see who it was. But she was too far. 

Danny, now as Phantom, was flying over to the silhouette. The silhouette phased through the doors as Danny did the same. Danny saw the figure of the silhouette walking down the hall. Danny flew at the figure and grabbed them by the shoulder. He took note of how this figure dresses. Clearly not a teacher or a student.

“Who are you?” Danny demanded. 

“Don’t you remember me?” That voice. It sounded familiar. Danny let go of the figure. She turned around to meet Danny face to face. Danny’s heart started pounding into his chest. His entire body told him to run away. It was her! Bunnie. “Hey. Haven’t seen you since the elections.” Bunnie grabbed Danny by the leg and tossed him over his shoulder. “Sorry, But I need this assembly over and fast.” 

Danny slowly got up. He saw Bunnie walking back to the gym. Danny saw that she had a black pouch tied against her waist. That pouch… It was similar to the pouch Bunnie had last time. 

“Oh no!” Danny knew what was in that pouch. And if she was going back to the gym to wait for Vlad that could only mean that Bunnie wants another show. “Don’t you dare!” Danny jumped, flew at Bunnie and pushed her away from the gym doors. “I’m not letting you do that ever again!” Danny shouted. 

Sam walked into an empty classroom. She sat down at a desk and sat down. She looked at the photo on her phone. She then went to Instagram to look at Bunnie’s picture. Her latest photo was a picture of her holding a latte with a wink. She giggled. 

“So you do like her?”

Sam gasped, jumped from the desk and turned around to see Paulina smirking. 

“What are you doing here?” Sam demanded an answer. 

“I followed you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I saw Bunnie on your phone.” Paulina pointed to Sam’s phone where Sam was on Instagram. “I knew you would like her.”

Sam glared at her. She really didn’t want anyone to know this apparent dark secret of her’s. She put her phone back in her bra and pushed Paulina out of the way. Paulina grabbed Sam by the wrist. 

“Hey, it’s not a bad thing. Why do you think it is? Didn’t you tell me your friend Tucker likes her?” Asked Paulina.

“Because it’s Tucker! He likes girls like her!”

“Then what’s the problem with you liking her?”

“Because then I’m just like everyone else!”

Danny threw an ecto-ray at Bunnie but she quickly dodged it. Danny noticed she didn’t seem interested in actually fighting. She just kept blocking or dodging attacks. Danny tried to fly up to her to maybe push or hit her. Bunnie quickly saw this and kicked Danny across the hall. Danny was kicked and hit the lockers. He rubbed his back to ease the pain. He noticed a dent that was caused by Bunnie kicking him into the lockers. Bunnie walked up to Danny and pushed Danny down with her foot.

“Stay down.” Bunnie demanded.

**DING!**

Danny recognized that as the school’s annocoment bell. 

The students at the assembly were surprised and whispered among themselves about the annocoment bell as Vlad was nearly done with his speech. 

“What’s going on?” Vlad whispered to himself. 

Another teacher grabbed Vlad by the arm and rushed him off stage. 

“What’s going on?” Asked Vlad.

“Lock down!” The teacher answered.

Sam and Paulina looked up at the speaker from where the announcement bell was heard.

“Is the assembly over?” Asked Paulina.

“I don’t think so.” Sam answered.

“Attention students,” It was Mr. Lancer’s voice that echoed out of the speakers. “We're in lock down! This is not a drill. I repeat this is a lock down!” 

Danny stared up at Bunnie who was staring at a speaker on the ceiling. Danny saw this as his chance to attack. He grabbed Bunnie’s leg and pushed her back. Bunnie was startled and fell ass first. She groaned and glared daggers at Danny. 

“Listen for one moment! I’m here for Vlad! That’s it!” Bunnie barked.

“And knowing you, I’m gonna make sure you don’t do that!” Danny flew at Bunnie as Bunnie dodged. 

“If that’s the case, then I have no choice.” Bunnie sneered.

The teacher brought Vlad out of the gym to find him a safe place he could be at until the lock down blows over. Vlad noticed the dent in the lockers and pointed it out.

“I think you should evacuate the students before-” Vlad paused when he and the teacher saw Danny Phantom flying away. 

“What’s that ghost boy doing here?” The teacher asked.

Danny turned around to see Vlad with a teacher. He panicked and flew to Vlad.

“You need to get out here! It’s Bunnie!” Danny shouted.

“BUNNIE!” Vlad yelled.

“Who the hell is Bunn-” The teacher fell forward from a sudden kick. Vlad catched her as he looked up to see Bunnie. 

“Finally!” Bunnie stared at the teacher. “You should get out of here.” Bunnie suggested. 

The teacher, now frightened, pushed Vlad away and started to run away.

Vlad stood up, as Danny flew down to the ground. Vlad was prepared to transform into Plasmius but Bunnie held up the black pouch.

“Remember this?”

Vlad took a few steps back as Danny backed away to.

“I just want to talk.”

Vlad turned around to see Danny shaking. If Bunnie uses that powder then that could mean that Bunnie wants another show. Vlad needed to think quickly. He heard tapping of high heeled shoes as Bunnie walked closer to him. He and Danny needed to go, Now! 

“Let’s go!” Vlad grabbed Danny by the arm and started to drag him away from Bunnie. 

Bunnie growled. She held the pouch tighter in her hands.

“Damnit.” She snarled.

Her small black bunny appeared on her shoulder, waiting for her to give him something to do.

“Chase after them.” Bunnie softly demanded.

Her bunny hopped off and started to hop to Vlad and Danny.

Sam walked outside of the classroom, hoping to sneak back into the gym. Paulina followed suit. As they tip-toed they’re way to the gym, Paulina tapped on Sam’s shoulder. Sam turned and glared at Paulina.

“I have to know, why do you think it’s bad that people like Bunnie? Why does it make you think you’ll be like everyone else?” Asked Paulina.

“Because that’s not who I am!” Sam answered.

“Why does that bother you so much?”

“Why do you keep pestering me about it?”

“I’m just curious. What’s so wrong about that?”

“Will you please leave me alone you shall-”

“Don’t call me shallow. I was the one who introduced you to Bunnie, remember?” 

“Not the point!” Sam’s face became red with anger. “Why is when some Playboy model what everyone worships that’s when all of a sudden you think I’m interested in even talking to you and everyone else like you!”

“Why do you hate me so much?”

“You want to know? You really want to know? Since the first day I’ve met you’ve made fun of me and my friends. You constantly think you’re better than everyone all because you just so happen to be pretty. The only reason you invited Danny and Tucker to your stupid Quinceanera because you wanted Phantom to be there. Shallow much?” Sam started to walk towards Paulina as Paulina started to walk back, now regretting ever asking that. “The only fucking reason you agreed to go out with Danny was because You thought me and him were dating! How stupid are you to even think that! Why would he go out with you if he was dating anyone! You abandoned Valerie all because she wasn’t rich anymore! You only like Danny Phantom because he’s a hero but if you actually knew him you wouldn’t care about him! You make others around feel down thinking you’re hot shit! I swear You are such a nuisance sometimes! Sometimes I wished you I never met you! At best I tolerate you!” Sam finished her rant with a huff as Paulina was backed into a corner. “There! Happy? Now leave me alone!” Sam demanded.

Just as Sam turned around she heard sniffling. She turned around to see tears pouring down Paulina's face. Sam stepped back in surprised. She didn’t think Paulina would actually cry.

“O-Oh No… Paulina, I-I didn-”

“I get it, I’ll leave you alone.” Paulina wiped away tears as she walked past Sam. 

Sam cringed seeing her like that. Yeah, she may have hurt Paulina’s feelings before but she never cried about it. 

“That didn’t feel good.” 

Vlad and Danny ran and ran as fast as they could to get away from Bunnie who’s heels could be heard chasing after them. Danny looked behind them and was pleasantly surprised that Bunnie wasn’t chasing them. Danny managed to stop Vlad so he could catch his breath.

“I-I think we’re fine.” Danny said while panting. 

“A-Are you sure?” Asked Vlad in a huff.

A small black bunny hopped onto Danny’s shoulder. Danny looked up at Vlad, terrified.

“Nope.” Danny replied to Vlad’s answer. Bunnie phased through the hall and grabbed Danny by the hair. She pulled Danny's hair and reached her arm around Danny’s neck to keep him in place without choking him. Her small bunny hopped off and hopped over to Vlad’s feet before he could catch Danny. It was paused. This moment felt paused for Vlad. All of a sudden, the damn ghost woman was here before his very eyes even though he’s been searching for her. He saw Danny terrified, as he was trying to escape her grip. Bunnie grabbed the black pouch, opened it and revealed the powder that caused this entire mess to begin with.

“No funny business.” Bunnie commanded. Her eyes were now on Vlad as she showed Vlad the powder. “We talk, now!” 

Paulina was shuffling her way through the empty halls to get to the gym. Her eyes still filled with never ending tears. She kept trying to wipe them away but they just kept coming back. She didn’t even care if someone caught her. She just needed to get away from Sam. She knew Sam had said hurtful things to her before but that rant felt like a knife through her heart. She sniffled and wiped away snot that was leaking out of her nose.

“We talk, now!”

Paulina paused. She heard that voice before. At least it sounded familiar. 

“What is it?”

That was the mayor’s voice. Paulina walked over to where the voices were coming from. She saw some lockers that were dented and jumped in surprised.

“What’s going on?” Paulina whispered. She kneeled down to inspect the lockers. Thinking that whoever caused this was the reason the lock down happened.

“I’m looking for something and you know where it is, apparently.” 

Paulina stood up, the voices were coming from the other side of the hall. Paulina walked towards it and peeped her head out of the corner slightly. She gasped softly and covered her mouth. Before her eyes, was the mayor talking to Bunnie who apparently held Danny Phantom captive. 

“What is it then?” Vlad demanded.

“Blood Blossoms. I already tried your office and that gave me no clues. Trust me, I didn’t want to come here. I’m just here because I need them!”

“Blood Blossoms?” Vlad questioned. “They’ve been extinct for two-hundred and forty-one years.”

“No they aren’t.” Bunnie smirked. “You know where some are surviving.”

“I don’t know what you-”

Bunnie held onto Danny’s neck tighter causing Danny to gasp. Vlad panicked. 

“I know!” Vlad shouted. “I know where they are!”

Bunnie loosened her grip on Danny. 

“Where?”

“They’re in a small area in a mountain range. I marked them with a red pebble in the area.” Vlad answered quickly.

“Where’s the mountain range?”

“It's five hours out of town. There’s an abandoned house that’s close to them.” Vlad was frantic. He waved his arms as he was telling Bunnie this. If it weren’t for threatening Danny’s life or her threat with the powder Vlad and Danny would’ve probably beaten her by now. 

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Bunnie smiled as she let go of Danny. Danny collapsed onto the floor trying to catch his breath. Bunnie looked down at Danny and then the powder and then Vlad. She picked Danny up by the collar and held him up in the air, “Just to make sure I’m not followed!” Bunnie grabbed a handful of the toxic powder and blew it into Danny’s face. Danny coughed and Bunnie dropped Danny to the ground.

“NO!” Vlad ran to Danny who was still coughing. 

Bunnie grabbed Vlad’s chin softly and was face to face with Vlad. She smiled.

“That was a higher dose than before. If you don’t do something now, he probably won’t last an hour.” Bunnie chuckled, she let go of Vlad’s chin and placed her hands on her heart shaped hip. “I suggest you make a choice. It’s either me or him.” Bunnie winked. 

Danny looked down at Danny who’s coughing had ceased. But his face was red as he started to breathe heavy. Danny slowly covered his crotch to hide his arousal. Vlad turned to face Bunnie.

“See ya!” Bunnie jumped over Vlad and ran out of the hallways. 

Vlad stood up, his eyes red with hatred and ready to make chase when Danny grabbed his blazer. Vlad turned around to see a now much more desperate Danny.

“I’ll be back, I just need to catch her.” 

“Vl-Vlad… It hurts.” Danny looked up with tears running down his face. “Ple-Please… Help.” 

Paulina stood back as Bunnie ran past her. Paulina’s tears had faded and she wiped her face and was just surprised. What was all that just now? Paulina peeped her head out again to see if Danny was okay. She saw Vlad picking Danny up bridal style. She took note of how Danny looked scared and was trembling in Vlad’s arms. 

“I’m so sorry Daniel…” Vlad ran down the hall with Danny still in his arms.

Paulina walked out of the corner. Surprised, what the hell was all that just now? Was Danny hurt? Why was Bunnie here and what did she do to Danny? Why is the mayor involved. Paulina readied herself to run to the mayor for answers.

“Paulina?” 

Paulina turned around to see Sam. She stepped back as Sam seemed to be reaching out to her.

“Paulina, listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Sam muttered. She never thought she would be apologizing to Paulina.

“It’s fine.” Paulina replied quickly. Just wanting to figure out what she just saw.

“No really.” Sam started to rub her arm. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Paulina shouted. She paused and composed herself. “I have to go.” Paulina then ran to where she saw the mayor run to.

All while Sam was left there. Still feeling guilty about what she said to Paulina. Sam started to walk towards the Gym when she noticed the dented lockers. She kneeled down to inspect them. Thinking this was the cause of the sudden lock down she got up, worried.

“Danny!”

Vlad ran outside and saw his car parked far away from all the other cars. He reached for his keys in his back pocket and unlocked his car. He ran towards it and immediately opened the back passenger’s seats. He threw Danny into the car and climbed in himself and shut the door. He huffed and looked down at Danny who was quivering. Danny covered his face to hide his embarrassment. Vlad looked down and the memories of the first time Danny came flooding in. He cringed and just wanted to run away. 

“V-Vlad… I’m so sorry.” Danny’s sobbing voice was muffled with his hands. “I-I’m so sorry… I-”

“Shh.. Shhh.” Vlad cooed. “This isn’t your fault.” Vlad began to pet Danny’

‘S soft snow white locks. 

“It-It hurts…” Bunnie wasn’t lying. It was a higher dose. Vlad noted that last time that it still took awhile for the powder to do anything and even then you’ll just be horny at first. Not just that, the pain didn’t set in for a while ethier. “Pl-Please help…” Danny sobbed.

“Daniel… I’m so sorry.” Vlad reached down to Danny’s forehead and removed his hands from his face. “I’ll do what I can. Okay?”

Danny nodded with a whimper. Vlad sighed, and reached to the front passenger’s seat. He reached for the glovebox. He opened it and grabbed a box of condoms. Danny noticed the box and looked up at Vlad. 

“I don’t have any lube with me. These condoms are pre-lubricated but it won’t be the same. So, if you’re hurting, let me know.” Vlad begged. 

“O-Okay..”

Vlad put down the box, reached for Danny’s zipper on his suit and slowly but swiftly. Danny gasped as he started to feel Vlad slowly remove his suit. Danny looked away as Vlad removed the suit completely and placed it on the car floor. Next was Danny’s boxers. 

Bunnie stood at the top of the school building to see Vlad’s car. She sighed in relief.

“That’ll keep em’ busy for a little while.” 

Paulina walked open the school’s front entrance door and started to look for the mayor with Danny. She walked down the steps to put together where they may have gone. 

“Now, if I was the mayor, where would I park my car?”

Danny, now fully naked, in pain, embarrassed and with his cock leaking with pre-cum looked away from Vlad as Vlad put on the condom. He just needed to get this over with. He then placed his cock and pressed it against Danny’s entrance. He looked down at Danny who was waiting for Vlad to get this over with. Vlad was about to push in, when the memories of Danny came back. 

_“I-I think you’re too big…. I don’t think it’ll fit.” Hiccupped Danny._

_“It will. I soften you up pretty good… I think.” Answered Vlad. “Take a deep breath. I’ll make this quick.”_

_Danny inhaled and exhaled. With that Vlad slammed Danny down on his cock. Entering Danny quickfully and painfully. Danny screamed._

_“NO! NO! NO! PU-PULL OUT!” Screamed Danny. It had felt like a hot knife had gone through Danny’s lower abdomen. “VLAD PLEASE PULL OUT! IT HURTS!” Danny screamed._

_“Danny, Please relax.” Gritted Vlad._

_“I-I Ca-Can’t… It-It hur-hurts too much..” Whimpered Danny._

_Vlad sighed in frustration. Vlad himself couldn’t even imagine doing with anyone else let alone Maddie as this situation was more dire than anything. All Vlad wanted to do was to get this over with, defeat Bunnie, go home and take an extra long shower. This needed to end as quickly as possible. Wet. Vlad felt something wet at his base. And suddenly Danny felt a bit slicker to thrust into. Did he cum? No, Vlad would've known he had cummed. Did Danny cum? It was hard to say. Vlad finally opened his eyes to see. Blood. Danny was bleeding. Vlad had realized Danny was bleeding._

_“Oh shit….” Vlad had whispered._

Vlad shook his head. He remembered. Poor Danny wasn’t ready and Vlad treated it as a nuisance rather than realizing it was Danny’s first time with anyone. He started to rub Danny’s head again to get Danny’s attention. Danny looked up tearfully. 

“Daniel, I want to prepare you. May I?”

“Pre-Prepare me?” Danny groaned as the pain of the toxin started to appear more throughout Danny’s body. 

“Yes, only because… Because I don’t want you in pain. So, is it okay?”

Danny stared at Vlad with those loving eyes again that Vlad had the last time that somehow made Danny feel comfortable. Now, knowing that Vlad was a gentle lover he knew he wanted him as comfortable as possible.

“O-Okay.” Danny whimpered.

Sam walked outside to find Danny. She looked down at her phone to re-read the text Tucker gave her.

**TUCKER: Danny didn’t come back. We’re all still stuck in the gym. And Vlad’s gone to!**

Danny never came back, Vlad’s gone, the lockdown was still happening and the damaged lockers all gave Sam a sickening feeling that something was wrong. She walked around to the far end of the building to see Vlad’s car. 

“He’s still here?” 

Bunnie saw Sam standing in the parking lot. Bunnie jumped from surprise. She never expected Sam to be out here.

“Don’t go to the car.” Bunnie quietly begged.

Sam walked towards the car to see if Vlad was in the vehicle. 

Paulina walked behind the building to see Sam walking towards the expensive car. 

“Where is she going?”

Danny gasped and was using his hand to try not let his voice escape as Vlad bobbed his head up and down on Danny’s cock and fingering his prostate.

“Vl-Vlad…” Danny moaned out. Danny started to bite his hand to make sure he wasn’t making loud noises. Danny closes his eyes as Vlad’s eyes stared up at Danny who was a whimpering, moaning mess. 

Sam looked into the window of the car. Sam gasped as she saw Vlad giving Danny a blowjob all while the two were none the wiser to see notice her. As if they could, Danny’s eyes were closed and Vlad wouldn’t be able to look up. She felt stomach bile reach her throat. She dropped her phone and ran away. 

“SAM!” Bunnie yelled and floated down to the ground as Sam, who didn’t even seem to notice her, ran past her to get to the building. 

“SAM! WAIT!” Bunnie begged as she ran to follow Sam.

Paulina couldn’t believe what she just saw with her very own two eyes. Sam looked into the car and ran off gagging while Bunnie floated down to run after her. Paulina ran to the middle of the parking lot where she saw where Sam dropped her phone. She picked it up to see noticeable cracks onto the screen. She then looked at the car. 

“What did she see?”

Vlad swallowed Danny’s cum, as Danny began to pant. Still apologizing for cumming without warning.

“It’s alright.” Vlad leaned down to kiss Danny’s forehead. 

Vlad pulled his fingers out and held onto Danny’s hips. Danny looked down to see that Vlad was ready.

“Are you okay?” Asked Vlad.

Danny nodded.

“Ju-Just be gentle.” 

“I promise.” Vlad pushed his cock into Danny’s entrance slowly. Hoping with Danny being so sensitive that maybe this could be done quickly. 

Danny yelped, Vlad was right. The condom did have lube but it definitely wasn’t the same. Danny felt pain and covered his mouth.

“It’s okay.” Vlad started to pet Danny’s head. “You’re okay.” Vlad used his free hand to reach for Danny’s hand and held onto it tightly. “I’m going to move. Just try your best to relax.” Vlad started to thrust slowly into Danny as Danny gasped.

“Vl-Vlad…” He whined. Danny used his free arm to reach around Vlad’s neck. Understanding what Danny wanted, Vlad embraced him as well. 

Sam was dry heaving into a sink in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face and feelings of anger, disgust, worry and sadness washed over her. 

“O-Oh m-my Go-God…” Sam stuttered. She felt sick again and covered her mouth to keep her from gagging so much. 

The sound of high heels running on tile caught Sam’s attention. She looked at the entrance to see a worried Bunnie. 

“Bu-Bunnie?” Sam ran over to Bunnie, not really sure why. All she knew was that Bunnie, who was an adult, might help her. “Bunnie I-I sa-Saw my-my-”

“Shh… Shhh.” Bunnie pulled Sam into a hug. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“I-I got-gotta call the po-police.” Sam let go of Bunnie’s embrace and tried to find her phone, That she just now realized she dropped. Sam fell to her knees and began to look down on the ground in a panic. 

Bunnie kneeled down to Sam and rubbed her back.

“You don’t need to.”

“I-I do! Da-Danny, I-I saw him wi-with-” Sam stuttered as her tears flowed down harder. 

“Listen to me, you don’t need to. Trust me.” Bunnie pulled Sam back into a hug and petted her hair.

“Bu-But Danny-”

“Shh...Shhh.” Bunnie began to rock Sam to get her to calm down. “It’s okay, I’ll explain.” 

Vlad began to stroke Danny’s cock as Danny felt like he was about to cum. He hugged Vlad tighter. 

“Vl-Vlad.. I’m-I’m abou-” Danny moaned. 

Vlad kissed Danny’s forehead as he began to thrust a little faster. Danny winced as Vlad felt his hand become warm. He let go of Danny’s embrace to look at his hand. Danny cummed. Meaning that the toxin should have left his body. Danny started to pant as Vlad slowly pulled out of him.

“Are you okay?” Asked Vlad.

“I-I think so… I’m sore.” Danny whined.

“Sorry, that’s what happens when you don’t have proper lubricant.” Vlad started to massage Danny’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Vlad, I’m sorry.” 

“What are you-”

The passenger door swung open. Vlad turned around to see a young woman. No older than Danny. She gasped at the scene she saw.

“PAULINA!” Danny yelled.

Paulina gulped, now knowing why Sam left. She started to smile nervously and darted her eyes anywhere but this.

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t see anything.” Paulina slammed the door shut. 

Danny started to cry as Vlad began to panic. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Danny was a wreck. 

Someone saw them! Someone that Danny knew saw! Vlad felt his heart drop. How could this have happened?

“I-I need to go.” Vlad stuttered out. 

Paulina couldn’t believe what she saw, the ghost boy and the mayor, in his car, with Phantom naked. It was so obvious what had transpired before she opened the door. If that’s what Sam saw.. Sam! Paulina ran to the nearest bathroom she could find. She opened the door to see Bunnie holding Sam, comforting her. Paulina hid behind the corner.

“Shh...Shhh.” Bunnie began to rock Sam to get her to calm down. “It’s okay, I’ll explain.” 

Sam looked up at Bunnie, confused. 

“Wh-What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“That powder I showed you. I gave it to Danny.”

“Wh-What?”

“It’s an aphrodisiac . A toxic one.”

Paulina felt like she knew what she was talking about, she closed her eyes to concentrate to try and remember. 

_“That’s all I needed to hear.” Bunnie smiled as she let go of Danny. Danny collapsed onto the floor trying to catch his breath. Bunnie looked down at Danny and then the powder and then Vlad. She picked Danny up by the collar and held him up in the air, “Just to make sure I’m not followed!” Bunnie grabbed a handful of the toxic powder and blew it into Danny’s face. Danny coughed and Bunnie dropped Danny to the ground._

_“NO!” Vlad ran to Danny who was still coughing._

_Bunnie grabbed Vlad’s chin softly and was face to face with Vlad. She smiled._

_“That was a higher dose than before. If you don’t do something now, he probably won’t last an hour.” Bunnie chuckled, she let go of Vlad’s chin and placed her hands on her heart shaped hip. “I suggest you make a choice. It’s either me or him.” Bunnie winked._

It clicked! The powder that Bunnie blew into the ghost boy’s face. 

“Yo-you mean…” Sam cried out.

“I did this. Vlad had no control.” Bunnie helped Sam to her feet. 

Sam pushed Bunnie away.

“You did? Bu-But you said-”

“I didn’t lie when I said I might use it. Sam, listen to me,” Bunnie put her hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Do you honestly believe Vlad would do that Danny?”

“I-”

“No, he wouldn’t. I had no idea Danny was your friend.” Bunnie stepped back. “And trust me, Vlad didn’t want to do this. Whatever you do, don’t get anyone involved. It’s already a lot for Danny and Vlad to handle.” And with that Bunnie phased into the wall, revealing to Sam who she was. 

Sam fell to her knees. No. No this couldn’t be. Were Vlad and Danny forced to have sex? Bunnie did say it was toxic. 

Paulina had seen the whole scene unravel. From Bunnie giving Danny that powder, to her seeing Vlad and Danny and why Sam was having a mental breakdown. She grabbed Sam’s phone from her back pocket and laid it down for Sam to find when she leaves.

Danny was crying into Vlad’s arms as Vlad kept trying to tell him he needed to go. But how could he? When Danny was like this? Vlad reached for Danny’s suit and handed it to him. Danny let go of Vlad to grab it.

“I- She…”

“She only saw you as Phantom. I think you’re fine.” Vlad stared at his car floor. “Do you need a ride home?” 

Paulina looked outside a window to see Vlad’s car. She wasn’t really sure what she was expecting. Maybe Phantom? The mayor? Bunnie maybe? She started intently. The car door swung open. And out walked out Danny… Fenton? 

“Wait.. where’s..” 

Vlad walked out of the car. It seemed like the two talked for just a second. Before Danny limped away as Vlad walked into the driver’s seat. 

“Where’s Danny...Phan..tom… Oh my god.” Paulina had put two and two together. 

**DING!**

“Attention students, the lock-down is over! I repeat the lock-down is over.” Mr. Lancer announced. 

Paulina looked outside the window again to see Sam running to where she saw Vlad’s car drive off. 

“Sam... '' Paulina grabbed her phone after it started to vibrate. Just then, she heard footsteps. She turned and saw Danny who was looking away from her. Paulina looked away and looked at her phone. 

Sam ran as fast as she could to catch up to Vlad. Finally after what seemed like forever, Vlad’s car was parked outside of City Hall. Sam hid behind a tree, waiting for Vlad to come and explain himself. She had her phone out and she dialed 9-1-1. She just hasn't pressed the call button yet. Finally, Vlad walked, and Sam ready to attack, noticed how Vlad was disheveld, like he had been crying. 

Vlad looked down at his feet, and in a moment of pure anger, kicked his car while crying. 

“Sir?” 

Vlad turned around to see Lily run down to him in a hurry.

“Sir, what’s the matter? Did the assembly not go well?” 

Vlad couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t tell anyone. 

“I’m so sorry Daniel…” Vlad fell to his knees and cried. 

“Vlad!” Lily realized that Vlad was having a mental breakdown. She picked him up by the shoulder and helped him walk up to City Hall.

“It’s okay Sir… it’s okay.” Lily reassured Vlad.

Sam was at a loss for words. She just saw Vlad, Danny’s arch-rival, who she just saw giving oral sex to, who she was ready to kill if not call the police, have a mental breakdown of what what happened. Sam leaned against the tree and slid down. No words could describe what had transpired. All Sam could say was…

“What the hell is happening?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!


	6. Paulina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina still couldn't believe what she saw! Danny is Danny Phantom! She saw the aftermath of Vlad and him having sex! Bunnie's a ghost! How the hell can this all be happening in one day? There was only one thing she can do; Help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I'm back with a new chapter! Ha Ha Ha this took forever because I actually wasn't that happy with this chapter (Or how it turned out) But I know you guys wanted a new one right away.

Paulina pulled a picture of Danny Phantom out of her locker, scanned it and noticed the resemblance to Danny Fenton quickly. It was uncanny! She was almost mad at herself for not realizing the resemblance before. She pulled more pictures out one after another. She just couldn’t believe that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were the same. Her jaw remained agape with the shock of the knowledge Danny being the ghost boy; and realizing that Danny had sex with the mayor. Who to the best of her knowledge was 20 years older than her and Danny.

“Hey Paulina!”

Paulina jumped as her friend Star approached her. She quickly stuffed the pictures back in her locker, slammed it shut and turned to see her friend with a sheepish smile 

“H-Hey Star.” Paulina waved at her.

“Are you okay? You never came back to the assembly? And I tried to sneak out to find you during the lockdown.” 

“I-I… was..” Paulina stared at her locker. “Fixing my locker! Yes! I couldn’t get it to open for a moment!” 

“Really?”

“Yes!” Paulina started to tip-toe away from Star. “I-I’m gonna um… Go!” Paulina ran off.

“What just happened?” Star asked herself.

**~~~**

Sam’s parents, Pamela and Jeremy, were drinking tea in the kitchen when they heard the front door open. Pamela stood up and walked to the front room to see her daughter. 

“Sam! What are you-..” Pamela noticed how Sam’s face had been red, eyes puffy and irritated and her make-up was running down. “Sammy-kins, what happened?”

“I-I... “ Sam sniffed. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Sam walked past her mother to go to her room. 

Sam walked into her bedroom, locked the door behind her, walked over to her bed. And fell onto it. She began to sob loudly into her pillow. 

Her mother followed her but couldn’t get it with Sam locking the door. Even so, she could still hear her daughter’s cries. She felt her heart break, feeling like she wasn’t able to help her own daughter. Jeremy walked behind Pamela.

“Is she okay?” Asked Jeremy.

“No...No she’s not.” Pamela answered with a lump growing in her throat.

  
  


**~~~**

Tucker was waiting outside of the gym waiting for Danny and Sam to return from wherever they went. Tucker started to tap his foot impatiently. He looked to his right, no sign of his friends. To his left, not there either. Tucker huffed.

“Where are they?” Tucker grabbed his phone from his back pocket to text them again. Sam ended up never responding and Danny didn’t even read his texts. 

Danny limped to his locker to grab his backpack. He just wanted to go home and forget today. He sniffed and wiped away his tears. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around. It was Dash.

“Hey, where’s Paulina? I haven’t seen her since the assembly.” Asked Dash.

Danny cringed. He remembered not even 10 minutes ago Paulina saw him and Vlad. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you? Both you and your gir-” 

“I’m right here!”

Dash turned around to see Paulina behind him.

“Where’d you go?” Asked Dash.

Danny saw Paulina who was just staring intently at Dash. His heart raced and wanted to run away.

“Don’t worry about it.” Paulina demanded.

Danny saw this as his opportunity to run away. He ran away as Dash turned to see him run.

“Hey!” Dash yelled out to Danny.

“Don’t worry about it Dash.” Paulina grabbed Dash’s arm and dragged him away. 

“You okay Paulina?” Asked Dash. 

“I’m fine! Let’s just go!”

Tucker saw Danny run. Thinking it was towards him, Tucker smiled and waved at Danny. But Danny ran past him. Stunned, he tried to chase after him. He chased Danny outside of the building where he saw Danny go ghost.

“Danny!” Tucker ran up to Danny, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. “What are you doing?” 

Danny froze, he didn’t even realize Tucker was following him. He darted his eyes around to think of an excuse.

“I-...I…” His eyes started to swell up with tears. He just wanted to go home. “I’m going home!” Danny lightly pushed Tucker’s hand away and flew up and away at the fastest Tucker has ever seen him. 

Tucker watched as his friend just flew away all of a sudden. Did the ghost Danny was after hurt him? Where was Vlad? Where was Sam? Why was Danny crying?

“Great, I’m left alone.”

Paulina made sure no one followed her as she watched out the window to see Danny fly off in tears. She looked up as Danny flew up and out of sight. She walked away from the window, grabbed her phone and went to Bunnie’s Instagram page. Just not long ago she saw who for who Bunnie truly was and what she did to the mayor and Danny. It wasn’t much, but she unfollowed Bunnie right then and there. She now started to understand people’s hatred towards influencers like Bunnie. They act sweet but you really don’t know them. Paulina put away her phone and started to walk to her locker again, thinking like Danny and Sam, maybe going home would be the better option for today. It was Friday after all. She grabbed what she needed and left. 

Tucker was walking back to his locker, still trying to get in touch with Sam. She never responded to any of the texts that he sent. He tried to text Danny but he was left on read. Tucker looked up from his phone to see Paulina who seemed to have a stern look on her face walking down the hall. Paulina’s stern look became worrisome when her eyes seemed to have darted to Tucker.

“He-Hey Paulina…” Tucker blsuhed and waved at her.

Paulina paused and looked at Tucker. She lifted her hand up to block him and turned her face away from him. She didn’t actually want to be rude, she just felt embarrassed to see Tucker. In case Tucker somehow knew what happened. She walked quickly away from Tucker and to the front of the school. 

Tucker was a little surprised. Why did Paulina look away from him? Sure, she could be mean but never look away from people.

“What’s going on?” Tucker asked himself. 

**~~~**

Danny flew to his window, phased through, transformed back into Fenton, and fell on to his bed, Face first into the pillow and just cried. He didn’t care if his parents were home or if his friends and Jazz were gonna bombarded him with calls and texts on why he left. He hugged onto the pillow and cried. Not even realizing that the pillow was muffling his sounds. Just a sudden wave of sadness, anger and disgust just washed over Danny as he sobbed and sobbed into the pillow. Not even caring that his tears, snot and saliva were drenching his pillow.

**~~~**

Vlad had his head down on his desk. He finally calmed down enough for just tears to appear on his face. Still, he didn’t want anyone to see him in such a state that he wanted to just lay on his desk. 

Lily walked in with some tea, walked over to Vlad’s desk, and placed the cup of tea on his desk. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you sir?” Asked Lily.

Finally, Vlad looked up at Lily. His eyes puffy and red from crying as Lily felt her heart sink to see her boss like that. 

“No… Thank you Lily. Take the rest of the day off.” Vlad waved off at Lily.

“Are you sure sir?”

“Yes… Thank you for the tea.” Vlad picked up the cup and took a sip. 

“Of course sir. If there’s anything you need, just call.” Lily begged as she walked over to Vlad’s office door. “Sir, Please, when you get the chance, it’s best for you to go home.” Lily begged. Knowing that would be best for him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Lily nodded, and left. Leaving Vlad alone.

Lily grabbed her bag from her desk. She grabbed her phone, and opened Instagram. She went to Bunnie’s profile. She looked at the pictures in both worry and disdain. Why was Bunnie here? And is it that suddenly her boss came back crying? She opened the door to Vlad’s office, to Vlad’s surprise.

“Sir, I’m sorry about this… but do you know Bunnie?”

Vlad shot up from his desk, scared and a taste of disgust in his mouth. Almost like her name caused venom to appear in his very mouth. Lily was surprised by Vlad’s reaction, but now knew that Bunnie had something to do with this.

“She broke in and when I confronted her she asked about Blood Blossoms. I just want to know-”

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” Vlad walked over to Lily. “I’ll take care of this… Lily, take the weekend off. I feel like I won’t be here myself. No point on why you need to be if I’m not.

“Are you sure sir?”

“I’m sure.” Vlad walked Lily to the door gently. 

“Al-Alright, thank you sir. I’ll see you on Monday.” With that, Lily closed Vlad’s office’s door. 

Vlad turned around, walked over to his laptop, opened it and didn’t realize how angry he actually was until he could hear the way he was typing away on his laptop. Almost like he was trying to kill a bug that just so happened to be on his keyboards. 

“If I get to her…” Vlad opened a page to the mountain range with freshly covered snow pictures. “Then I’ll get me and Daniel’s revenge.” Vlad growled as his eyes turned into a deep blood red like Plasmius. 

  
  


**~~~**

Jazz was walking all over the school to look for Danny. She saw Tucker outside during the free period alone on his phone. She speed walked over to him to ask him if he’s seen Danny.

“Hey Tucker.” Jazz waved at Tucker.

“Oh, Hey Jazz.” Tucker waved back.

“Have you by any chance seen Danny?” 

“He went home early. I tried to ask why but he just left.”

“Really? That doesn’t seem like him.”

“Not just that, Sam’s gone too. I’ve been trying to get in touch with her.”

“Did those two get in a fight?”

“I’m not sure. I hope not, I was hoping to hang out this weekend with them. Can’t really hang out when your friends are fighting.”

“I’ll talk to him when I get home. Maybe you can come with me.” Jazz suggested.

“I wouldn’t mind that. Thanks Jazz”

Jazz smiled back at Tucker and saw he was on Instagram. He was looking at photos of an attractive woman in a playboy outfit. She pointed to his phone.

“You follow Bunnie too?”

“Yeah, she’s so cool!”

“Kind of… I mean, she’s a cool dancer, but she just seems…”

“Seems like what?”

“Well,  I still do follow her, but I don’t really take a look at her posts anymore after she posted that Bunny drug. Not that I mind, But I just don’t think she should really promote a vitamin when she names it a drug.” 

Tucker shrugged. Thinking that Jazz was just uncomfortable with Bunnie promoting the bunny drug.

**~~~**

Danny was still crying into his pillows but his sobbing had ceased. He lifted his head up, wiped away his tears and looked down at his pillow that was covered in snot and saliva. He was going to need to put it in the wash. He managed to bring himself off the bed with his pillow in hand. He wiped away more tears and some snot off of his face. Before he left he looked at his alarm clock to read the time. 3:05 P.M. He didn’t even realize how much time had passed when he was crying. He limped out of his room to the laundry room to take care of his pillow. 

“Danny?”

Danny turned around to see Jazz and Tucker. 

“Danny, have you been crying?” Asked Jazz.

“Wh-I… No…” Danny stutterd with his answer.

“Danny, we can tell. Did you and Sam have a fight?”

“No!” Danny quickly answered. “Why would you think that?”

“Because she went home early too.” Tucker answered.

“N-No… I haven’t seen her since the assembly.” Danny looked down to the floor. 

“Danny,” Jazz walked over to Danny and placed her hand gently on Danny’s shoulder. “It’s okay to tell us if you’re upset. If you need to talk about it I’ll listen.”

“Thank you…. But…” Danny looked away from his sister. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Danny pushed Jazz’s hand off gently and limped into the laundry room. 

Jazz looked at Tucker with worry. Why was Danny limping? Why was he crying? Why did he leave early?

“Here we go again.” Tucker muttered to himself. 

Jazz quickly looked to Tucker with even more concern. “What do you mean?” Asked Jazz.

“Well, I’ve noticed that whenever Danny gets like this he just seems to cry about it until he and Vlad talk about it and he’s better again.” Tucker answered.

“Does that mean Vlad has something to do with this?” 

“I definitely think so. I’ve confronted Vlad about this but he flew away before I could get my answer. Then Danny acted like this, then he and Vlad talked about it and he was all good. I don’t know what’s going on, but Vlad has something to do with it.”

Danny walked out of the laundry room and saw Jazz worried and Tucker a little annoyed. Jazz walked over to her brother and grabbed him by the arms in a panic.

“Danny, what did Vlad do to you?” Jazz demanded an answer.

Danny flinched, he felt tears appearing on his face again. The last thing he wanted to do was tell anyone anything. He pushed Jazz away.

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Danny yelled, ran past Jazz and Tucker, ran to his room and slammed his door shut.

Jazz stood there, stunned. Something was dentinly going on. With Vlad no less.

“Well that was new.” Tucker noted. Tucker then looked at Jazz who wanted to see her brother. Even though it was clear he was in no head space to talk. Tucker walked over to Jazz.

“Hey, I’m gonna tell you what I told Sam. It’s clear that Danny doesn’t want to talk about it. Maybe he’s just not ready.”

“But he’s never yelled at me like that before.”

“He’s probably tired of us getting in his way like this. Maybe just let him clear his head before anything.” Tucker suggested. 

Jazz turned to Tucker with more concern. But paused, thought for a moment. And looked down to the ground in defeat. She walked away to her own room sulking. Tucker watched as Jazz walked away. Then back at Danny’s room with anger growing.

“Enough is enough!” Tucker told himself. 

Tucker stomped to Danny’s bedroom door, opened it harshly and saw Danny laying on his bed under the covers. Danny peeked his head out to see a furious Tucker. Tucker walked over to Danny and yanked the covers off of Danny.

“Dude! I can understand that you’re upset, But there is no need to yell like that! Especially to your sister!” 

Danny felt himself sink as Tucker nearly exploded at him. He was right. He would need to apologize to Jazz. He slowly stood up from the bed to look at Tucker.

“Yo-You’re ri-right…” Danny stuttered.

“Dude, for real, what happened? Did Vlad do something?” Asked Tucker with a much more calmer tone.

Danny cringed. It wasn’t that long ago when he and Vlad sex again. It didn’t help that he could still feel Vlad’s hands all over him.

“So something did happen. What’s up?” Asked Tucker as he sat on the bed.

Danny fiddled with his fingers. Trying to think of an answer for Tucker. Danny wasn’t sure what he could say to Tucker. What could he say? Some sex crazed ghost forced he and Vlad to have sex? Danny wasn’t sure if that was going to fly over Tucker’s head well. 

“Danny, I can understand if you don’t want to talk, but I want to help. So, what’s up?” Tucker asked as he scooted over to Danny. 

Danny looked down to the ground. What could he say?

“I-I’m not sure if I’m ready to talk about it…” Danny felt like that was the most honest answer he could give.

“That’s fine dude. I don’t want to force you to talk about something you don’t feel ready to talk about. But, if there’s something I can do to help I want to. Even if it’s just going somewhere to help clear your head.” Tucker smiled.

Danny looked up at Tucker. That felt genuine to Danny. If there is something Tucker could help with what would it be? What if they did go somewhere? Just to get away from Vlad for a little while. Danny started to rub his neck. Trying to think. Where could they go? 

“Danny?”

“H-Huh? So-Sorry…” Danny stopped rubbing his neck. He felt like he knew where he wanted to go. But he wasn’t exactly sure ethier. He started to rub his neck again.

“Dude, is your neck hurting you? Because you have a bruise on it.” Tucker pointed to Danny’s neck.

“A bruise?” Danny didn’t even realize he even got a bruise. 

“Yeah, I just noticed it. Where did you get it from?” Asked Tucker.

Danny grabbed his phone, opened the camera app to look at his neck. Tucker was right. He had a bruise around his neck. It was faint but still noticeable. Danny tried to remember where he got it from.

_ “Blood Blossoms. I already tried your office and that gave me no clues. Trust me, I didn’t want to come here. I’m just here because I need them!” _

_ “Blood Blossoms?” Vlad questioned. “They’ve been extinct for two-hundred and forty-one years.” _

_ “No they aren’t.” Bunnie smirked. “You know where some are surviving.” _

_ “I don’t know what you-” _

_ Bunnie held onto Danny’s neck tighter causing Danny to gasp. Vlad panicked.  _

_ “I know!” Vlad shouted. “I know where they are!” _

_ Bunnie loosened her grip on Danny.  _

_ “Where?” _

_ “They’re in a small area in a mountain range. I marked them with a red pebble in the area.” Vlad answered quickly. _

_ “Where’s the mountain range?” _

_ “It's five hours out of town. There’s an abandoned house that’s close to them.” Vlad was frantic. _

  
  


That was it! Bunnie! Blood Blossom! The Mountain range! That’s where he wants to go!

“Got it from that ghost from earlier.” Answered Danny.

“Want me to get an ice pack?” Asked Tucker.

“No, it’s fine.” Danny put down his phone. “Tucker, is there a mountain range nearby?”

“I think so; Why?”

“I want to go there!” Danny stood up from his bed. “I’ll be right back.” With that, Danny left his room. Leaving Tucker confused.

“Is he ready to talk about it?” Tucker asked himself. Tucker then grabbed his phone to look up the mountain range Danny talked about, and became even more puzzled. “It’s five hours away.”

Danny walked downstairs to grab an ice pack to help his neck. Jazz walked downstairs to see Danny looking for something in the freezer.

“Danny?” Jazz greeted quietly.

Danny turned around to see his sister concerned.

“Are you mad at me?” Asked Jazz.

“Wha...Jazz listen…” 

“Because your eyes are glowing.”

Danny didn’t realize all the emotions he felt in a short period made it so his eyes were a bright green. Similar to when he became Phantom. He took a deep breath to calm down. He then walked over to Jazz.

“Jazz, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was just…. Tired.” Danny replied as best he could.

“It’s okay. Tucker said you seem to be going through a lot as of late. Especially with Vlad. It’s okay not to talk about when you’re not ready-”

“But I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was just… angry. Not even at you.” Danny looked down to the floor rubbing his neck. “Or at Vlad to be honest.”

“You mean… Vlad had nothing to do with what’s been happening?” Asked Jazz.

“He-He does… But it’s more complicated than that.” Danny answered.

“Well… in that case, when you want to talk I’ll listen.” Jazz smiled and gave Danny a hug. Which Danny took with great appreciation. Jazz then noticed Danny’s neck. She pulled away to inspect Danny’s bruised neck. “What happened to your neck?” Asked Jazz.

“Oh… I… “ Danny wasn’t sure what to say to Jazz. “I don’t remember.” Danny answered with a chuckle.

“Let me get you an ice pack. It’s not bad but it’s concerning.” Jazz walked over to the freezer to grab a blue bag. She walked back to Danny with the ice pack. Danny took it and placed it on his neck. 

“Thanks Jazz. And again, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Danny smiled.

“It’s okay.” 

After a small conversation with Jazz Danny started to walk up stairs with the ice pack still on. As he walked up the stairs to his room he felt… angry. Not at Jazz. Not at his friends. Not even at Vlad or Paulina. He was angry at the one person who started this all. Bunnie.

“If I go to that Mountain range… I can stop her.” Danny told himself as he started to think of a plan to figure this all out.

**~~~**

Paulina took longer to get home then she wanted. She just didn’t feel right to go home once she left school. She kind of wandered around areas she knew for three hours to process everything that happened. Paulina finally made it home and saw her father’s car in the driveway. She opened her front door to see her father reading a book on the sofa. He quickly saw his daughter and waved at her.

“Hey sugar plum!” Mr. Sanchez greeted Paulina with joy. “How was the assembly?”

“It was fine.” Paulina quickly answered. Paulina placed her backpack on the bottom of the stairwell. She wanted to grab a snack real quick. She went to the kitchen to look for a snack.

“You okay?” Mr. Sanchez got up and walked up to Paulina. 

“I’m fine papa.” Paulina said with a smile. “I-... Papa, it was…. Fine. I’m okay.”

“You know you can tell me anything, sugar plum.” Mr. Sanches said with worry. It seemed like his daughter was upset about something.

“Papa, really I’m fine-” Paulina paused. The snack she grabbed was a dark chocolate bar. The wrapping reminded her of Sam almost. With just the color she wore the most. “Papa, do you know anything about the Mansions?” Asked Paulina. Just wanting to know if Sam was okay.

“Of course I do! They’re my clients. Why?” Mr. Sanchez asked.

“I-... I want to see Sam. There daughter. Can you call them?” Paulina begged.

**~~~**

Sam was done crying after hours of tears becoming unending. She wiped her tear stained face. Sam slowly got up from her bed. She didn’t want to but her hunger was starting to become far greater than her sorrow at the moment. She opened her bedroom door to go get a snack. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother and father talking to a well built man with coffee in hand. 

“Sam!”

Sam recognized the voice. She looked around the kitchen to see Paulina making herself a cup of coffee. She ran up to Sam.

“Hey, I just wanted to see if-”

“What are you doing here?” Asked Sam in a hoarse voice. She didn’t even realize how all that crying and sobbing strained her voice. Otherwise she would have spoken in a much louder tone.

“Sammy-kins, why didn’t you tell us you have such a lovely friend?” Asked Pamela.

“We’re not friends.” Sam replied.

“Don’t be like that sweetie.” Jeremy replied. Then quickly turned his attention to Mr. Sanchez. “I’m sorry about Samantha, She always prided herself to be different then others like your daughter.”

“I must say, it’s a lovely change. Maybe-” Before Pamala could finish her sentence Sam walked up behind her.

“Mom! We’re not friends. Besides, I just came down for a snack.” Sam said. She walked to the fruit bowl, grabbed some grapes and walked back upstairs.

An audible door slam was heard that nearly shook the manson. Pamela looked down at her Tea with worry.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Mansion. Me and Sam don’t really talk.” Paulina quickly said.

Her father and Mr and Mrs. Mansion looked up at Paulina for answers. 

“We-We both skipped the assembly and I may have caused this.” Paulina said as she sat down at the table coffee in hand.

“What do you mean sugar plum?” Mr. Sanchez asked.

“We… We got into an argument. And after that…. We saw something we shouldn’t have. I feel like if I had just stayed at the assembly she probably wouldn’t be like this.” Explained Paulina.

“What did you see?” Asked Jeremy.

“I-...I’m not sure. All I know is that it was clearly something we shouldn’t have seen. If that makes sense.” Explained Paulina. Paulina stared down at the coffee and felt like she should see Sam. “I’ll be right back.” Paulina got up from the table to walk upstairs to find Sam’s room.

Sam ate the grapes as she laid in her bed. She was under the covers of her dark bedsheets. She heard a knock at her door. She peeked her head out of the covers to answer.

“Mom?” Sam questioned.

“No. It’s Paulina.”

Sam got up slowly, using her arms as support to get up. A little surprise that Paulina was even at her door. Let alone her house. 

“Paulina… why are you here? How’d you find me anyways?” Asked Sam.

Paulina stood outside Sam’s door. It was locked so she couldn’t let herself in like she hoped. Paulina sighed, mentally preparing herself to tell Sam what she knows.

“Li-Listen…” Paulina started but still wasn’t sure what to say. But she thought answering Sam’s question would be a good start. “Your parents are apparently my dad’s clients. All I had to do was ask if it was possible to come over to talk.” Answered Paulina.

“Why did you come over?” Asked Sam, still through her door.

“Be-Because… I wanted to know if you were okay.” 

“I’m fine!” 

“You’re clearly not!” Now! Now was the time for Paulina to tell her what she saw. “I’m here beca-”

“Forget it! Besides, you probably just want to mess with me.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Paulina, confused. 

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s like that time Danny asked you to that stupid dance and you only went out with him to screw with me!” Answered Sam, trying to be loud without causing alarm to her parents and Mr. Sanchez.

Paulina stood back from the door. Cringing a little. Now knowing what just happened to Danny and who he was she really wished she’d been nicer to him. Even as a friend. 

“Sam, I-”

“All because I called you shallow…. Are you going to do that again?” Asked Sam who sounded like she was muffled. Probably under her blanket. 

Paulina felt her chest ache a bit. That hurt. Paulina didn’t even think it was that bad as a prank. 

“If that’s how you feel…” Paulina had a small idea. Just to get Sam out of her room. “Maybe you should talk to him.” Paulina suggested. Hoping what would get Sam out her room to talk face to face.

“.... I...I don’t think I’ll see him for a while.”

“I’m sorry, what?” That backfired.

“I… Don’t want to see him.”

“Bu-but you have to!” Paulina tried opening the door again, knowing full well it was locked.

“Why do you care? Since when did you care?.... Please… just leave me alone.”

“Bu-But when are you gonna talk to him?” Asked Paulina as she stopped trying to open the door.

“... I don’t know… maybe not for a while.” Sam sniffled.

Paulina could hear Sam trying to muffle her crying. Paulina looked down at her feet in defeat. This wasn’t how it was supposed to turn out. All she wanted was to talk to Sam. Just to make sure she was okay. Tell her what she knew. Hoping to figure this all out!

**~~~**

“Why do you want to go to the mountain range?” Asked Tucker. 

“Be-because I just really want to go.” Answered Danny.

“No real reason?” Asked Tucker. “Because this feels spontaneous. Especially since it’s fives hours away.” 

“Well….” Danny looked up at Tucker who seemed more worried than anything else at the moment. “Yo-Your right... “ 

“Why do you want to go?” Asked Tucker again.

Danny felt like he couldn’t hide much else anymore. He’s been trying so hard to keep this thing with him and Vlad secret. But Tucker could tell it was eating him alive. 

“It’s-...It’s hard to say.” Answered Danny.

“Look man, I’m willing to go. I just want to know why.” 

Danny took a deep breath. Maybe he should tell Tucker. Just to tell him that he just wants things back to normal. 

“Well… There’s this ghost…”

“So there is a reason you want to go. Why is that?”

Danny sat there, not really sure how to answer Tucker’s question. Maybe tell him the truth? Tell him about Bunnie at least? Why does he really want to go?

“Dude, tell me…” Tucker begged.

“Tucker… I want to go… because…” Danny Knew that he had to give Tucker an answer. Blood Blossom! It was those Blood Blossoms Bunnie needed to find for some reason. “This ghost is looking for some sort of flower. They’re called Blood Blossoms. If I get to them first then maybe I can stop whatever she intends to do with it.” Danny answered.

“Blood blossoms huh?” Tucker pulled out his phone to search for said flower. Then became puzzled. “It’s extinct.”

“No, it’s not.” Danny quickly replied. “That mountain range apparently has some that are thriving. I don’t know what they’re for but if I go there then maybe…. Maybe I can stop this.” 

Tucker looked at Danny who seemed determined to go to this mountain range to find this flower or flowers. Tucker shook his head and smiled.

“In that case,” Tucker scooted over to Danny closer. “We should do some packing. It’s five hours away; So, we’re gonna need some snacks.” Tucker smiled.

“You-You’ll go with me?” Asked Danny with delight. 

“Yeah man.” Tucker nodded. He then looked down at his phone again, typing away. “It’s five hours by train. Which is also the safest transportation right now because of the snow up there.” 

“So, we should get some Winter gear?” Danny suggested.

“Probably.” Tucker jumped off of Danny’s bed. “Let’s get train tickets for tomorrow and also get some stuff for tomorrow. It’s going to be a long train ride.” 

Danny smiled, got up from his bed and both he and Tucker walked out of his room. But Danny paused.

“Should we tell Sam?” Asked Danny.

“I’ve been trying to call and text her before I got here.” Tucker replied. 

“That seems weird… Wait! She said she got a little nauseous yesterday and then left the assembly today.”

“Are you saying she’s sick?” Asked Tucker. “But she seemed fine.”

“Tucker, I’m saying she’s a girl who probably got cramps.” Danny replied.

“Oh.. OH! She did seem a bit moody. And she only skips school when that happens. Should we get her something to make her feel better?” Asked Tucker.

“Let’s just make sure she’s okay and then go to the store.” Danny suggested. 

“Good idea.” Tucker smiled.

**~~~**

Danny and Tucker were in front of Sam’s house talking to her grandmother Ida.

“I was napping when she came home. I tried talking to her earlier but I don’t think she’s feeling well.” Ida answered Danny and Tucker’s question of if Sam was okay.

“Can you get her to answer her texts? I’ve been trying to.” Begged Tucker.

“I would…. But when I talked to her earlier she said she wanted to be alone.” Answered Ida.

“Alright… But if you get the chance to talk to Sam, can you tell her we were here?” Asked Danny.

“I would be happy to.” Smiled Ida.

“Thanks, we appreciate it.” Tucker smiled back.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other, nodded and walked away. 

Sam peeped her head out of her window curtains to see Danny and Tucker walk away. She sighed. Looked down at her phone to see the dozens of texts from Tucker and missed calls from both him and Danny. Sam put her phone down and laid back in the bed. And just laid there. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to cry. Or answer her friends or maybe even get out of bed. All she wanted really was to be left alone. She covered herself in her comforter and put herself in the fetal position. 

“I’m sorry Danny…” Sam muttered to herself. “If I only knew…”

**~~~**

Paulina was in her Dad’s car as Mr. Sanchez was driving away from Sam’s beautiful house. Paulina rested her head against the window, not really caring that all the thumbing from driving was giving her a minor headache. Mr. Sanchez glanced at his daughter, feeling like, as a father, should help her. Even if it’s small.

“Hey Sugar Plum,” Mr. Sanchez stopped at a red light. “I need to grab some things at the store, do you want something? Like chocolate milk?” Mr. Sanchez asked.

Paulina darted her eyes at her dad. Knowing full well that he only offers her chocolate when she’s sick or upset. She smiled with the knowledge that her dad knows her well. 

“I guess that does sound good. Thanks Papa.” Paulina lifted her head up, rubbed her head to sooth the headache and turned on the radio.

**~~~**

Maddie and Jack were at the store picking up groceries. Maddie stared at some organic product while Jack was staring at something. Maddie noticed her husband and poked at his shoulder.

“Jack, what are you staring at?” Asked Maddie as she put the product down.

“Maddie,” Jack pointed to what he was staring at. “Is that Danny and Tucker?” 

Maddie looked and saw her son and Tucker at the end of the aisle picking up some snacks. 

“What’s Danny doing here?” Asked Maddie.

Danny and Tucker walked over to a different aisle to pick some more snacks for their long train ride tomorrow. Tucker picked up some candy and heard Danny squeak. A little surprise by the strange noise Danny made, he turned around to see Danny scared and blushing.

“You okay dude?” Asked Tucker.

Danny didn’t answer, instead he turned around and started speed walking. Tucker turned around to see what Danny saw. He saw Paulina’s dad. Mr. Sanchez grabbing apples. He figured that Paulina was near. 

“Hey, Danny! Wait up!” Tucker started to catch up to Danny.

Danny didn’t notice his parents walking up to him. In fact, they were surprised that Danny walked past them, without him knowing they were even there. Maddie stood still in surprise while Jack shrugged, thinking that Danny just didn’t see them. Although, he had to admit it was difficult not to see them in his bright orange jumpsuit.

“Did Danny not see us?” Maddie asked as she turned to her husband.

Jack shrugged again.

Mr. Sanchez grabbed one more apple as he saw his daughter come back with a bottle of Chocolate Milk in hand. He noticed that Paulina did seem a bit better than before. Paulina placed the chocolate milk in the cart. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was bright, like a bright orange color. She turned to see Danny’s father, Mr. Fenton walking beside his wife, Mrs. Fenton. 

“Sugar Plum?” Mr. Sanchez spoke.

Paulina shook her head and turned towards her dad. 

“Yes papa?” Asked Paulina.

“Are you okay? You’ve been staring at the Fentons.” Mr. Sanchez asked.

“Oh… That’s because…” Because she knows there son is the ghost boy and even she knows they’ve been trying to kill him. Or maybe because she knows that they’re son was force to have sex with the Mayor. Paulina shook her head.

“Paulina, if something’s bothering you can tell me.” Mr. Sanchez reminded her.

“I-I know Papa…. It’s just….” Paulina stared back at Danny’s parents. Who just noticed her staring at them. Paulina cringed. Not really hoping to be noticed by them. “Just….”

Jack poked Maddie’s back and pointed to that Paulina girl who had been staring at them. 

“Is me or is she staring at us?” Asked Jack in a whisper.

“I think she is.” Maddie darted her eyes where she saw her son walk away and then back at Paulina. “Doesn’t Danny have a crush on that girl?” Asked Maddie.

“I think he does. I can’t remember.” Jack replied.

Maddie looked down to think for a moment and then looked back at Paulina.

“I’m gonna talk to her.” Maddie let go of the cart and started to walk up to Paulina.

Paulina noticed that Danny’s mother started to walk up to her looking concerned.

“Oh shit.” Paulina muttered.

“Why is Mrs. Fenton walking up to us?” Mr. Sanchez asked.

Maddie stepped in front of Paulina and smiled warmly at her.

“Ih there; I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been staring at me and Jack. Is everything alright?” Asked Maddie. 

Paulina stood there, unsure of what to say or what to do. She wanted to run away back into her dad’s car to hide. She didn’t even mean to stare at Danny’s parents. She was just surprised to see them after what she saw transpired.

“Sugar plum?” Her dad tapped on her shoulder. Paulina turned to see her dad. “Is everything alright?”

“O-Of course!” Paulina quickly replied. 

Jack started to walk up next to Maddie, just as curious on why Paulina was staring at them. 

“Is everything okay here?” Jack asked Maddie.

Paulina looked up at the two ghost hunters, then back to her dad and then back to the hunters. She felt like prey stuck between predators. 

“Paulina, maybe you could answer a question for me?” Asked Maddie.

“A-A… Question?” Paulina responded.

“I saw Danny with Tucker earlier. But he wasn’t with Sam. Not to mention, when I tried to say hi he walked away without even knowing we were here. Do you by any chance tell me what happened? Did he and Sam fight? Did that assembly go bad? “ Maddie asked Paulina.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Fenton, but Paulina skipped the assembly.” Mr. Sanchez answered for his daughter. “That, and we actually went to see Sam’s family to see if she was okay.”

Paulina turned to her father in a panic. If her dad told them anymore they may ask what she saw. 

“Why did you skip V-man's assembly?” Asked Jack.

“V-man? You say that as if you two are close.” Mr. Sanchez noticed.

“Well of course! Me and Vlad are best friends!” Answered Jack as Maddie rolled her eyes.

Paulina wheezed and cringed at that sentence. The mayor, who she saw having sex with Danny was also best friends with Mr. Fenton. 

“That was a weird noise you made.” Jack noticed as he pointed to Paulina. “Are you feeling alright?” Asked Jack.

“I-....” Paulina couldn’t speak. What could she say? This situation was more awkward then before. Only one thing she could do. “Restroom!” Paulina blurted out and ran off as her dad and The Fenton’s were left wondering what just happened.

Danny was hiding in a corner in the fetal position and trying hard to cry. He couldn’t explain it. It was only Paulina’s dad she saw. It’s not like she even saw her. Danny wiped away some tears that broke out and started to breath in and out rapidly.

Tucker finally catched up to Danny and noticed that Danny was hyperventilating. Tucker walked over to Danny carefully. He kneeled down and tapped on his shoulder lightly. Danny flinched and looked up at Tucker.

“You okay man?” Asked Tucker.

“I…. I’m fine.” Danny replied.

“You look like you’re having a panic attack.” 

Danny took a shaky breath as he tried to stand up. Tucker reached his hand out for Danny to grab. Danny took Tucker’s hand and stood up with a wobble.

“You okay dude?” Asked Tucker.

“I-... No. No, I am not fine!” Danny muttered out as tears started rolling down his face.

“Wh-Whoa, Dude…” 

Paulina found herself in the dairy section where there was a small corner she could hide for a little while. Making sure her dad didn’t follow her she started to walk to the corner. 

“I-... No. No, I am not fine!”

Paulina stopped. She knew that voice! It was Danny. She peeked at the corner using the refrigerator for the milk to hide. She saw Danny crying as Tucker was talking to him.

“Wh-Whoa, Dude…”

Danny put his head in his hands and rested his forehead on Tucker’s shoulder. Tucker lost his train of thinking for a moment. But felt Danny crying into his shoulder, All Tucker felt like he could do was hug Danny. And Tucker did just that. But making sure it was a tight embrace to help Danny feel safe.

“I-I’m so-sorry Tuck-” Danny sobbed.

“Do-Don’t apologize Danny. You’re going through a lot. It’s okay to cry.” Tucker admitted to Danny. 

Danny just continued to cry onto Tucker’s shoulder as Tucker hugged him. 

Paulina watched as Danny was sobbing into his best friend’s shoulder. She felt a knife run down her heart as she watched. She knew why Danny was crying, why he went home early and why Sam wasn’t there. She felt the need to walk up to Danny to hug him and tell him ‘Everything will be okay.’ But… She couldn’t bring herself to. She even couldn’t help Sam. Powerless. She felt powerless to do anything. 

After what seemed like 10 minutes, Danny’s sobbing had quieted down and lifted his head away from Tucker as Tucker let go. Danny wiped away any remaining tears.

“Th-Thanks.. I think I just really needed a hug.” Danny smiled with a sniff.

“No worries man. You’re my friend. I’m happy I could help.” Tucker smiled back.

Danny took another shaky breath to try and relax. He looked at Tucker with a sense of relief.

“Whoa! We should get you eye drops.” Tucker shouted.

“Wh-Why?”

“All that crying made your eyes red.” Tucker grabbed his phone to use the camera to show Danny. “Look!”

Danny looked at himself and was taken aback. He had been mostly crying after he got home. His eyes were a pinkish red and were swollen. 

“Come on,” Tucker put his phone away back in his pocket. “Let’s get you some eye drops. That should help.” Tucker grabbed Danny by the wrist and dragged him to the medicine aisle. 

Paulina watched as Tucker and Danny walked over to the medicine. She made sure no was watching her as she ducked down, and gently crawled to follow the two. Just to make sure they didn’t notice her. She peeped her head a little to watch Tucker grab a small blue and white bottle and gave it to Danny.

“This is the brand my mom gets. It should help.” Tucker reminded Danny.

Danny inspected the bottle and rubbed his eye.

“Don’t rub your eye. It’s just going to make it even more red!” Tucker shouted.

Danny stopped rubbing his eye and looked at Tucker.

“Hey Tucker…. Are you not going to ask what’s wrong?” Asked Danny.

“What do you mean?” 

“I just honestly thought you would.”

“I didn’t ask because I thought you weren’t ready to talk about it. It’s okay to cry but I don’t want you to feel pressured into talking about something you’re not ready to talk about.” Answered Tucker.

“Th-Thank you Tucker.” Danny smiled.

“Anytime Dude.”

Paulina smiled, it looked like Danny did have a good friend to help him during this weird time. She felt a small weight was lifted and got up slowly to not cause attention to herself.

“Tucker… Are you sure you want to go to the mountain range with me?” Asked Danny.

Paulina paused. Danny and Tucker were going to a mountain range? But why?

_ “What is it then?” Vlad demanded. _

_ “Blood Blossoms. I already tried your office and that gave me no clues. Trust me, I didn’t want to come here. I’m just here because I need them!” _

_ “Blood Blossoms?” Vlad questioned. “They’ve been extinct for two-hundred and forty-one years.” _

_ “No they aren’t.” Bunnie smirked. “You know where some are surviving.” _

_ “I don’t know what you-” _

_ Bunnie held onto Danny’s neck tighter causing Danny to gasp. Vlad panicked.  _

_ “I know!” Vlad shouted. “I know where they are!” _

_ Bunnie loosened her grip on Danny.  _

_ “Where?” _

_ “They’re in a small area in a mountain range. I marked them with a red pebble in the area.” Vlad answered quickly. _

_ “Where’s the mountain range?” _

_ “It's five hours out of town. There’s an abandoned house that’s close to them.” _

Paulina gasped in a whisper. Danny was going to try and find Bunnie! 

“Of course man! Besides, like you said, you want to find that ghost who wants those weird flowers.” Tucker replied.

“Well… I’m just worried about what might happen.” Danny started to rub his arm.

“Danny, I’ll come with you. Besides, we’ve been through worse.” Tucker smiled.

“Not who we’re dealing with.” Danny mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it. Look, if you’re that worried then we can just grab some weapons in your parents lab. I’m pretty sure if I ask I can use that Specter Deflector.” Tucker reminded him.

Danny looked up at Tucker and smiled. 

“Yo-You’re right. Thanks Tucker.” Danny then thought about Sam for a moment. “What about Sam?”

“We can try and go talk to her again if you want.” Suggested Tucker.

“Well…. If she isn’t feeling good then I don’t want to pressure her. Maybe we could see her and see if she wants to.” Danny suggested as well.

Paullina stood up again and began to run to find her dad. She was hoping that Mr and Mrs Fenton would be talking to her dad still. Just to at least make sure her Dad wasn’t telling them any more. 

Danny noticed someone running away and looked behind Tucker. Tucker behind himself to see what Danny was looking at.

“Did you see a bug or something?” Asked Tucker as he turned around to face Danny.

“I thought I saw someone running away. Anyways, Tucker, are you sure?” Asked Danny again.

“Stop worrying about Danny.”

“You’re right… Let’s just pay for the eye drops and then go see Sam.”

“Should we get her something?”

“I think she would appreciate some cookies.”

Paulina found her dad paying for the groceries and ran up to her Dad in a huff.

“Papa, where’s Mr and Mrs Fenton?” Asked Paulina.

“After you left for the restroom we waited for you. But they decided to pay for their things and go.” Mr. Sanchez replied.

“So…. So they left?”

“They did have a lot on their cart. They might still be loading their groceries in their car.” Mr. Sanchez suggested as he pointed to the entrance of the store.

“Thank you Papa!” Paulina ran out of the building. 

Paulina ran out of the store and saw an RV that was white with green with an F logo on the side. Already knowing that it would be Mr and Mrs. Fenton’s vehicle, she ran to it. She saw Mr. Fenton helped his wife load bags of food into the vehicle. Paulina ran up to Mr. Fenton and tapped in his shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry to bother you.” Paulina huffed out. 

Maddie jumped out of the Assault vehicle to walk up to Jack. She looked up at Jack with a puzzled look as Jack did the same.

“Is-Is everything okay?” Asked Jack.

“I’m sorry…. I-I…”

“Paulina, are you okay?” Asked Maddie. “You were staring at me and Jack, skipped the assembly and you never came back after you left.” 

“I….” Why was Paulina trying to talk to them? What could she even say? She technically didn’t have to say anything. They don't know what's going on. Otherwise, Vlad would be in jail and Danny’s secret would be out to them. All they know is that she skipped the assembly and that she talked to Sam. “I just wanted to…. “ She should just apologize for bothering them and go back to her dad.

“If that’s how you feel…” Paulina had a small idea. Just to get Sam out of her room. “Maybe you should talk to him.” Paulina suggested. Hoping what would get Sam out her room to talk face to face.

_ “.... I...I don’t think I’ll see him for a while.” _

_ “I’m sorry, what?” That backfired. _

_ “I… Don’t want to see him.” _

_ “Bu-but you have to!” Paulina tried opening the door again, knowing full well it was locked. _

_ “Why do you care? Since when did you care?.... Please… just leave me alone.” _

_ “Bu-But when are you gonna talk to him?” Asked Paulina as she stopped trying to open the door. _

_ “... I don’t know… maybe not for a while.” Sam sniffled. _

_ Paulina could hear Sam trying to muffle her crying. _

Paulina just remembered why Sam won’t be seeing Danny for a while. She looked back at The Fenton’s. The Ghost Hunters. She darted her eyes back to Mrs. Fenton then back to Mr. Fenton and back again. 

_ “Tucker… Are you sure you want to go to the mountain range with me?” Asked Danny. _

_ Paulina paused. Danny and Tucker were going to a mountain range? But why? _

Paulina gasped in a whisper. Danny was going to try and find Bunnie! 

_ “Of course man! Besides, like you said, you want to find that ghost who wants those weird flowers.” Tucker replied. _

Paulina smacked her head. She felt stupid for not realizing that Danny’s parents are Ghost Hunters. She could tell them that Danny’s going to a mountain range to catch Bunnie. (She’s still surprised that she’s a ghost) However, she wasn’t sure how to explain why. They find out Danny was Phantom and since they’re trying to catch Danny as Phantom she was worried he could be in danger. If Bunnie’s there she could definitely hurt Danny with that powder. What if Tucker was affected by that powder too? Not to mention it would just be Danny and Tucker. Sam wasn’t going to be with them. Even Paulina herself knows that Sam is the voice of reason in there group. All these thoughts just invaded her head like it was eating her alive! What could Paulina do? She’s not a Ghost Hunter. The only time she came close was that whole Ghost Kid pirate incident where her father and everyone else’s parents were captured! There was nothing she could do.

_ “I… Don’t want to see him.” _

_ “Bu-but you have to!” Paulina tried opening the door again, knowing full well it was locked. _

_ “Why do you care? Since when did you care?.... Please… just leave me alone.” _

_ “Bu-But when are you gonna talk to him?” Asked Paulina as she stopped trying to open the door. _

_ “... I don’t know… maybe not for a while.” Sam sniffled. _

_ Paulina could hear Sam trying to muffle her crying. _

Unless….. She could do something to help. She looked up at Danny’s parents who’s confused looks became that of concern.

“Actually…. I.. I wanted to ask about Ghost Hunting.” Paulina said with a smirk growing on her face.

Mr. Fenton a grew a smile ear to ear while Mrs. Fenton smiled as well.

“Really? That’s great! What do you want to know?” Jack asked as he got closer to Paulina. 

Paulina stood back. Not really expecting that reaction.

“We-Well…. Anything really.” Paulina answered, trying to keep her composure. 

“But what in particular?” Maddie asked as she pulled Jack back.

“We-Well…. “ Paulina wasn’t really sure what to ask.

“Not just that, why the sudden interest?” Maddie asked. 

“I…I want to do some Ghost Hunting. Be-because…” Paulina was thinking of a way to explain so it would make sense. “Because… I want to try it.” Paulina answered,

“Really?” Jack asked.

“Ye-Yes!” Paulina smiled.

“You know, Danny really likes you. Is this your way of saying you like him back?” Jack winked.

“Jack!” Maddie shouted. 

“It’s alright Mrs. Fenton. Truth is, I already know. But… But I want to try ghost hunting. And... “ Paulina looked at the Store’s window to see her dad waiting for her and Danny and Tucker paying for their things. She needed to be quick. “And I would apprentice it if you didn’t tell Danny. I just don’t want him thinking I’ve developed feelings for him. Because you know, That would maybe hurt his feelings.”

“We won’t tell.” Maddie assured her. “Right Jack?”

“N-No! Even I wouldn’t do that!” Jack said. “Anyways, If you get your Dad’s permission we can show you the lab.” Jack suggested. “To tell you anything.”

Paulina thought about that. It would mean that she could help with Danny’s parents' knowledge. And her dad while protective, probably won’t say no if she did puppy eyes on him. 

“I’ll be right back!” Paulina ran off to her dad.

**~~~**

Vlad was making sure he had everything he needed for his sudden trip to the mountain range. He had already called a cat sitter in case he stayed at the mountain range longer than a day. He looked down at the map he had printed himself out for the mountain range. It had been a while since he had last been there. 

“Why would Bunnie want Blood Blossoms?” Vlad asked himself. “I doubt she can even touch them without hurting herself.” 

Vlad out down the map and saw Maddie trot in, mewing. Figured she wanted her dinner early, Vlad left his home office to go to the kitchen to get Maddie her kibble. 

Once in the Kitchen, Vlad grabbed Maddie’s kibble and looked at the pink package. The color was the same as that girl named Paulina apparently. 

_ The passenger door swung open. Vlad turned around to see a young woman. No older than Danny. She gasped at the scene she saw. _

_ “PAULINA!” Danny yelled. _

_ Paulina gulped, now knowing why Sam left. She started to smile nervously and darted her eyes anywhere but this. _

_ “I’m just going to pretend I didn’t see anything.” Paulina slammed the door shut.  _

_ Danny started to cry as Vlad began to panic.  _

_ “Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Danny was a wreck.  _

Vlad shook his head. That poor girl saw him and Danny. Even though Danny was Phantom at the moment, Vlad was still a bit surprised that police hadn’t knocked on his door yet. He poured Maddie’s dinner on her platter. Vlad then just sat down. He grabbed his phone, damn near tempted to call Danny to see if he was okay. But…. Vlad, in defeat, just dropped his phone. Tears started to swell up in his eyes. He covered his whimpering into his hands. He… He just had no excuse for what happened. Bunnie was still at fault yes. But Vlad knew damn well that he shouldn’t have even asked Danny to had sex or for God’s sake, when Danny found out about the camera. This shouldn’t have happened period! 

“I’m So sorry…. Daniel…” Vlad cried.

Maddie saw her human crying. She walked over to him, and began to rub her head against his thigh. Hoping that would make him feel better. Vlad looked down at his most lovely cat and sniffled.

“Th-Thank you Maddie….” Vlad smiled and petted Maddie’s head. “I’ll give you some Tuna for dessert.”

**~~~**

Paulina was down in Danny’s parents lab. A little surprised, she saw all sorts of weapons for ghost hunting alone. Then the portale which she thought was cool. She walked around the lab with Jack showing off everything.

“And this.” Jack grabbed what looked like a thermos. “The Fenton Thermos. It captures ghosts so we can take em’ back to the Ghost zone and or experiment on them.”

“Shame we haven’t gotten the chance though.” Maddie chimed in as she came to the lab with coffee for Paulina. Paulina took the mug of coffee and thanked Maddie for the drink.

“Yeah, I would love to get my hands on the Ghost kid so I can tear him molecule to molecule.” Jack said.

Paulina choked on her drink. Yep, definitely shouldn’t tell them about Danny.

“So-Sorry… Anyways, what’s this?” Paulina pointed to a boomerang.

“That would be The Fenton Booo-merang. It locks onto a ghost's unique ecto-signature and seeks it out wherever it goes.” Jack explained as he picked up the boomerang to show Paulina.

“And what about that one?” Paulina pointed to a fishing rod.

Maddie walked over to the weapon and picked it up to show Paulina. 

“This is similar to a fishing rod but it catches Ghosts but Basses.” Maddie said with a wink.

“And this?”

“This is the Fenton Ghost Weasel. It’s similar to the thermos.” Jack answered.

“And how about this?” She pointed to a belt.

“That would be Fenton Specter Deflector. It repels and weakens ghosts that are around you.” Maddie explained.

Paulina stared down at the belt. If she remembered correctly, this was the belt Tucker was talking about. 

“Can I try it on?” Asked Paulina.

“Go ahead.” Maddie insisted.

Paulina put down her mug, grabbed the belt and wrapped it around her waist. She didn’t want to admit it, but she thought it was actually kind of cute. 

“Stylish and protective.” Paulina noted. Paulina then pointed to a smaller weapon. About the size of some bracelets she owns.

“Fenton Wrist Rays. It’s just a small weapon around your wrist. Think of it as a bracelet that fires ectoplasmic rays.” Jack explained.

Jack walked over to a small stick, picked it up and showed it to Paulina.

“This is the Jack O’ nine tails.” Jack pressed the button and Paulina saw Jack’s face on the weapon. She giggled.

Maddie walked over to Jack picked up what looked like lipstick and gave it to Paulina.

“This can be used both as lipstick and a ecto-blaster.” 

Paulina was in awe. She always thought that Danny’s parents were maybe nutty. But this; This was everything she could use against Bunnie and maybe other ghosts if necessary. Paulina picked up the thermos to inspect it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a wall of pictures. She saw Danny as a baby, Jazz in elementary school, Jack and Maddie’s wedding day and a picture of Maddie pregnant. Paulina thought it was cute having these family photos on the wall. She then saw a picture of Jack and Vlad, clearly young. She pointed to it.

“Is this Mr. Masters?” Asked Paulina.

“Sure is!” Jack grabbed the photo to show Paulina. “We met in our Senior year of high school. And then we studied in college together.”

Maddie rolled her eyes. She knew Jack was going to tell this poor girl’s ear off about his not so secret man-crush.

“Does… Does Vlad…” Paulina wasn’t sure what to ask at first… “Does he and Danny… Talk?” Asked Paulina.

“Back during the elections Vlad offered him a job during his campaign.” Jack answered.

“Which, even I’m surprised that he still won. It was so last minute.” Maddie chimed in.

“No idea how those two did it, but they won.” Jack giggled.

Paulina took the photo from Jack to inspect it. She felt… bothered somehow. 

“Well… It’s good you guys have a good…. Friend...ship” Paulina stuttered.

“I’m surprised by it t?” Paulina asked.

“Well…. Years ago Vlad was in an accident… That I caused.” 

Paulina stood still, stunned. What accident? Was Vlad in a car wreck? A head injury? But he seems healthy. And what she knows (Very little of) That he seems mentally fine.

“There was an experiment with a prototype ghost portal that we had built. But it overloaded and blasted Vlad in the face with ectoplasmic energy.” Jack explained. “He had a horrible case of Ecto-ache for years he was hospitalized for.”

“Ecto what now?” 

“Ecto-Ache is a disease that causes ache all over the face. But it can be deadly if left untreated.” Maddie explained.

Paulina felt like she should keep that in mind. She couldn’t explain it but something about Vlad being friends with Jack and knowing about Danny’s secret felt important. She made a mental note and took a sip of her coffee.

“Mr. Fenton…”

“Call me Jack.” Jack insisted.

“Jack, I have a question about all these weapons.” Paulina stared down at the weapons. “Since I’m not used to this… and now that I think about it…. Is there a more humane way of Ghost Hunting? I’m just asking because I’m not used to it. And I feel like hunting is more humane when starting out.” Paulina explained.

“There’s a couple things here that you could use.” Maddie answered for Jack. “Like the thermos for instance. You can just capture ghosts with it.”

Paulina picked up the thermos to look at it. 

“Anything else?” Paulina asked.

“Well… I have a theory.” Maddie said.

“A theory?”

“Yes; You see, a while ago, Vlad’s ecto-ache came back and it infected Sam and Tucker. Now, thankfully they were cured but it left me wondering.” 

“Wondering what?”

“As expected, Ecto-Ache is a ghostly disease. It left me wondering how Vlad managed to get it again? I started doing small tests and my theory is that Vlad may have been under some sort of stress and it caused the ecto-ache to return.”

“Like a stress rash?”

“Exactly! And then I thought back to when Vlad first got Ecto-ache and looked up some ghosts we have on file. Some we have documented deaths for. For instance,” Maddie grabbed her phone and showed Paulina a picture of Ember Mcclain. “From what I gathered, this Ember died in the eighties.”

“What does Ember have to do with Vlad?”

“Notice anything?”

Paulina looked at the document of Ember read where she died in a fire. If she remembered correctly Ember’s hair was sort of like fire.

“I think that when a person dies a traumatic death it reflects on how they become a ghost.” Maddie put her phone back in her pocket. “So, this is where my theory comes to play. What if it was possible to cause that traumatic memory? It could cause something to that of a panic attack.”

“Like… Similar to ptsd?” 

Maddie nodded.

“It’s weird, but I thought it was strange how Vlad’s ache came back. If it was caused by stress or a panic attack then it’s possible that a ghost who remembers their death might cause a panic attack. It would give you time to capture the ghost.”

Paulina felt… off. It wasn’t exactly what she had in mind.

“It doesn’t exactly sound humane I know. But keep in mind that Ghosts are more than capable of causing just as much harm. If you can test that theory of mine, then you can capture the ghost without worry. All you would need to do is find out how they died.” Maddie explained.

Paulina looked at the weapons, the pictures, back at Mr. and Mrs Fenton. She should just say she changed her mind about this but…. Knowing who Danny is, Who Bunnie is, Sam not going with them to the mountain and the mayor! After all Danny had done for her and her being cruel to Danny. She felt like she could do this. Just for the safety of Danny. If Sam wasn’t going then she will! She clutched her hand, looked up at Jack and Maddie.

“Can you give me fighting tips?”

**~~~**

It was the next day. Danny and Tucker met outside the Train station with winter coats on and backpacks filled with weapons and snacks. Danny looked up the Mountain range on his phone. Double checking if this is where he was going. Tucker looked down at his phone. Looked around. Then back at his phone.

“Did Sam text you?” Asked Tucker.

“No…. She hasn’t been responding at all.” Danny replied.

“I hope she’s okay.” Tucker added.

Paulina was in a pink winter coat, on the other side of the train station. She had a duffle bag filled with Fenton weapons that Maddie and Jack had given her. She looked up at the Train’s schedule. The train wouldn’t be here for another 10 minutes. She sighed. She actually couldn’t believe she was doing this. Especially after all that research she did on Bunnie late last night. She looked down at her phone to read the article again that was about as close she could get to knowing who Bunnie was. She wasn’t even sure if it was Bunnie. But it was as good as she got. 

A Young Woman was found dead in Amity Park Penthouse. The woman was named Ruby Preobrazhensky. Detective Decker concluded the woman was killed by falling onto a  Hudson Hornet. However two bullets wounds on the chest and one to the torso-

Paulina stopped reading when she heard the train coming. She stood up, ready to help Danny. Even without his knowledge.

**~~~**

Sam looked at the text messages she was receiving from both Danny and Tucker. She felt guilty for not answering. But she didn’t know what to say. Every time she tried she felt like she would cry. She eventually just put her phone on silent and looked up at the ceiling from her bed.

“If only… No… Stop blaming yourself Sam… Bunnie already admitted she caused this.” Sam told herself. And yet… she couldn’t bring herself to answer a simple text.

**~~~**

Vlad was driving up the mountain range. Hoping to see Bunnie soon. He had everything he needed for this revenge trip. For him at least. He felt tears in his eyes and wiped them away quickly.

“Bunnie.” He growled.

**~~~**

Danny and Tucker got onto the train. Danny looked out the window, waiting for the train to move. He felt Tucker tap on his shoulder and he turned towards Tucker.

“We got this!” Tucker gave him a thumbs up.

Danny smiled in return. With Tucker’s help, they might be actually able to stop Bunnie.

Paulina got onto the far end of the train. Spying on Danny and Tucker. She smirked and held onto her duffle bag tighter.

“You got this!” Paulina whispered to herself.

Danny, Tucker, Vlad and Paulina were all on a five hour trip to stop this Play-Boy Ghost. How ever will they do so? With Tucker’s lack of understanding of the situation, Sam’s absence, Paulina only getting a handful of information and lack of fighting skills. Not to mention Danny and Vlad’s personal vendetta against this woman. They think they can, but mentally the jury’s out on that one. It almost seems… hopeless.

Bunnie was at the Mountain range in a black winter’s coat. She looked around for this supposed red pebble Vlad had mentioned. Her small black bunny appeared on her shoulder. She stared at her Bunny and looked around this snowy wasteland. 

“Human…. If I find those damn flowers… I’ll be human.” Bunnie told herself while holding onto that black pouch. Just in case.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys don't mind Paulina.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good. It's my first Smut fic in about 7 years I think. P.S I got the title from the song One Night Stand by Hinder. Just wanted to share a song that's underrated.


End file.
